The polygamist
by doperwtjes
Summary: A young student has to live with his uncle's family after the death of his father. His greatest nightmare awaits him at his uncle’s place. Will he be able to make a dream out of this nightmare? SasuNeji, SasuSuma, SasuHaku
1. Chapter 1

**The polygamist**

**

* * *

**

_A young student has to live with his uncle's family after the death of his father. His greatest nightmare awaits him at his uncle's place. Will he be able to make a dream out of this nightmare? SasuNeji, SasuSuma, SasuHaku_

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke, you have to come!" The door was being opened, and a young man stepped into the room of Uchiha Sasuke. "A new boy has arrived, and he's twenty one. He's from the outside world and they say he's beautiful. He's in the livingroom now, so we can look if someone wants him or not. Are you coming?"

Uchiha Sasuke looked up from the bed where he was sitting with two other boys. "A new boy? You bet I'm coming Inabi. You guys stay here OK." He said to the two other boys and gave both of them a kiss on the lips before he followed Inabi outside the room, to the livingroom.

Once they arrived in the living room, Hyuuga Hiashi was standing there, talking with a boy, who looked rather uncomfortable. Lots of other Uchiha's were standing in the room, looking at the new boy, taking in everything they saw.

"Damn, he's fine." One guy said and Sasuke and Inabi walked towards him and some others. Sasuke looked at the guy the commotion was about.

"You bet he's fine Tekka." Sasuke said, grinning. In the livingroom stood a young guy with long brown hair and big white eyes, a slim body and a great face. Sasuke knew every Uchiha in the room was checking him out from top to bottom now.  
"Holy crap." Inabi said, and then smirked. "Oh he's so going to be mine."

"Hell no!" Tekka yelled. "Well maybe he's a little young for me, but who cares." He said and smirked.

"I want him." Sasuke said, still looking at the new guy.

"Age doesn't matter right." Another guy, called Yashiro, said. "I mean, he's probably thirty years younger then me, but I want him as well." He smirked.

"That's right, we all have a chance." Shisui, the last guy standing near Sasuke said, grinning as well.

"Did you hear me? I want him." Sasuke said to the guys.

At that moment, Uchiha Fugaku walked towards their little group.

"And what do you say guys?" He asked, smirking.

"I think we all want him." Inabi said.

"I get him." Sasuke said, getting irritated the other guys even thought they would get a chance.

"You don't know that Sasuke." Tekka said.

"Indeed, we all want him." Yashiro said. "We should let him come over now so we can touch him, to feel if his body is as fine as it looks. Just like when the boys that already live here have to do."

"Well then why don't we ask him?" Tekka said and grinned. "Hey new guy, come over here!" He yelled at the new kid.

The new boy now frowned as he looked at Hiashi, as if asking him what to do. You could see that he was very confused.

"Go to them. And hurry it up boy." Hiashi said as he gave the guy a push towards all the rest.

The boy now looked at the group of Uchiha's, and then Yashiro smirked.

"Oh don't be shy." He said as he grabbed the new boy's arm and then pushed him into the middle of their group.

Tekka smirked now and immediately grabbed the new guy's ass as Shisui touched his chest. "Well, you really are shaped greatly." He said and smirked.

The guy now frowned and then got an angry look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, furious, as he pushed the two off of him.

"Neji! You let them do whatever they want!" Hiashi's loud voice barked to the new guy, who's name apparently was Neji. Tekka smirked and immediately grabbed Neji's ass again.

"No I won't, this isn't normal!" Neji snapped as he once again pushed Tekka away. "Leave me alone."

"Oh?" Yashiro said. "This one has a fire in him. We need to tame him a little, it seems."

Shisui laughed a little. "One of us can tame him right. Yeah kid, this is how it works around here, so get used to it." He said, smirking.

"Stop your snapping Neji, or you'll get punished." Hiashi snapped.

"What kind of place is this?" Neji snapped back at his uncle.

"Did you change your mind Sasuke?" Inabi asked with a smirk, as he noticed Sasuke had been quiet for some time.

"No I haven't. I just don't like you guys touching 'my' new partner." Sasuke said and smirked at Inabi. He wondered though, did that Neji guy have no idea what this place was?

"I think that this is enough for today. I have to explain some things to Neji." Hiashi said as he grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled him along.

"Alright then we'll discuss who gets him." Fugaku said now. "Perhaps someone can get Izuna? He'll decide."

"That's not fair." Yashiro protested. "Then Sasuke definitely gets the new guy. Sasuke's Izuna's favourite after all!"

"Yeah, well that explains why I have two and the rest of you have at least five partners." Sasuke snapped.

"Tch, we don't really have a choice now do we?" Tekka asked Fugaku.

"Well I'll go get him then." Shisui said and ran off.

"Yeah Sasuke, you're five years younger you know." Inabi said. "And the ones we have, you didn't want. You only want the ones with long hair."

Yashiro snorted now.

"Yeah Sasuke, what's up with that?" He asked.

"Well maybe I just like long hair. And it's only fair I get the ones I want then, you can already have the rest." Sasuke said.

At that moment, Shisui came back, followed by an older man, called Izuna.

"He's here." Shisui said and the others bowed.

"So what's going on?" Izuna asked. He looked like an older version of Sasuke. "It's about the new boy, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We all want him and Fugaku thought you should decide sir." Tekka said as he got up from his bow.

"Ah." Izuna said, nodding. "Have you all inspected him far enough to see if there's nothing you don't like?"

"He has a nice ass." Tekka said and smirked but then quickly regained himself. "Sorry sir."

"He's really good looking, so I don't think he has any flaws." Shisui said.

"So he already undressed?" Izuna asked, as he sat down onto a chair. "Because of Tekka's statement."

"Well, there are some problems sir." Fugaku said now. "The boy's not very willing. He comes of the evil outside world after all."

"Yeah true. But I think all of us would love to tame him. He didn't undress though, sadly." Tekka said, still grinning a little.

"Could you just decide?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Hmm.. it would be best if you all write your names on a paper, put it in a tray and then I'll just grab one of the papers." Izuna said. "Although I still think he needs to be naked first, lots of guys turn out to be ugly then, and then we'll have less competition. It's the traditional way you know."

"I don't think we can undress him without getting a blue eye sir." Inabi dryly said.

Sasuke snorted. "Why can't you just choose someone like you always do?" Sasuke asked.

"I would love to see him naked, but yeah.. I think that guy won't let us." Tekka said.

"It's because there never have been so many who want one boy." Izuna said.

"So? I don't want it to be all luck getting him or not." Sasuke snapped. At that moment, the doors opened once again and Hiashi came walking in with the new boy again.

"He understands now, so you can do with him whatever you want." Hiashi said.

"Sweet." Yashiro said as he once again pulled Neji into their group, who glared at all of them.

"Sasuke, if you don't accept my way then you should perhaps not part take in this." Izuna said, looking at Sasuke.

"Well undress the boy now." Izuna said.

"Leave the boy alone." An low and old voice said. Another man, old and walking with a walking-stick came into the room. Everyone immediately bowed.

"Madara." Izuna said, bowing as well.

"I want you to choose one, now. The boy has had enough to deal with, coming from outside." Madara spoke as he walked towards Izuna.

"It won't be fair then." Izuna said, looking at his older brother. Neji meanwhile was glad that the old man had said that. He didn't need those guys to drool all over his body.

"You will do as I say Izuna." Madara spoke and looked at Izuna intensely. "We always choose this way, so now will be no exception."

Izuna looked at his brother and then sighed.

"Fine." He said, and then looked at the young Uchiha's. "He'll be Sasuke's."

"I told you so." Yashiro grumbled.

Sasuke smirked now. "Thank you." He said to Izuna and bowed.

"Now come with me Izuna." Madara said and turned around, slowly walking away.

"Aah...you're so annoying Sasuke." Tekka said.

Izuna nodded as he stood and followed Madara, supporting him.

"Bastard." Inabi said, smirking at Sasuke.

Neji looked at all of them and then moved his way out of the group, walking to his uncle. If he could only lock himself up in a room now, away of those freaks.

"Get back there." Hiashi snapped, pointing to the group. "You have to meet your new partner."

"I know, well next one is for one of you." Sasuke said, smirking and then walked towards Hiashi and Neji.

"I'll take it from here Hiashi." He said and grabbed Neji's arm, pulling him with him.

Neji glared at his uncle and then glared at Sasuke. This wasn't normal. He would so not obey that guy when they were alone.

Sasuke now left the room with Neji, turned a corner and let Neji go as he turned around. "Did Hiashi explain things to you?" He asked.

"Yes he did." Neji said as he didn't look at Sasuke.

"So then you know that you're mine now and have to do what I say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I know." Neji snapped. 'But that doesn't mean I'll actually do that.' He thought to himself.

"Good. You should feel lucky I got you." Sasuke said. "We're going to my room now." Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and started walking with him.

Neji looked at him and then pulled his hand loose. Sasuke acted like they were in love or something.

Sasuke turned around and glared at Neji. "You're supposed to do as I say, so you're coming with me." Sasuke snapped and grabbed Neji by the arm now, pulling him to his room.

"I fear that I don't have a choice, do I?" Neji snapped back as he now let Sasuke drag him with him.

When they arrived there, two boys were sitting on a couch, talking to each other. They both looked up when they saw Sasuke entering with a new boy they both didn't know.

"No you don't." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji inside and closed the door behind him.

"I got a new partner." Sasuke told the other two boys, walked to them and gave them both a kiss.

"We can see that." One of them, with long dark green hair in a braid said.

"He's pretty." The other said, who had a very feminine face and long black hair covering his whole back. "What's his name?"

"Neji. So Neji, these are Haku and Sumaru. My other partners." Sasuke said as the pointed to the two guys.

"Nice to meet you Neji." The one with green hair, Sumaru, said and smiled.

When Haku wanted to open his mouth, Neji spoke up first.

"You're fucking mental, all of you." He snapped.

Haku looked at Neji, shocked. What did that guy just say? Why did he use such foul words?

"What did you just say?" Sasuke snapped as he looked at Neji angry.

Sumaru looked at Neji surprised now. He hadn't expected that.

"I said that you guys are fucking mental." Neji snapped. "What kind of place is this? Don't you guys know something like love? What kind of psycho are you to want three boys to obey you? What do they do, lay down and spread their legs if you want sex with them and you put your dick into the other's ass once you're tired of the first? This is fucking crazy."

Sasuke balled his fists now and then hit Neji in the face. "Don't you dare talk about us like that!" He yelled furious.

Neji's head snapped to the side and then he narrowed his eyes as he just hit Sasuke back.

"Don't you dare to just hit me like that!" Neji yelled.

"I do what I want!" Sasuke yelled back as he grabbed Neji's face and pushed him against a wall.

"Just for the record, this isn't that awful world you came from." He snapped.

"Just leave me alone." Neji snapped as he pushed Sasuke away from him.

"...What's wrong with him..?" Haku softly asked, as he looked at Neji with big eyes.

"He's from the outside world." Sasuke said.

"He's what...? Why is he here then?" Sumaru asked shocked. Sasuke now grabbed Neji by the arm and pushed him on the bed. "Let's get one thing straight. I 'never' have them spread their legs for me against their will and we 'do' know what love is." Sasuke snapped to Neji.

"If you truly love someone then you focus your love onto that person only." Neji snapped back, as he got up. "You can't have more partners, that's insane." He pushed Sasuke away once again and then stepped off the bed.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm now. "Maybe it works that way in your world, but it doesn't here. You can perfectly well love more then one person." Sasuke snapped, then pulled Neji to another room, which had another bed in it. "This is your room. You'll stay here until you get that." Sasuke snapped, then closed the door and locked it. He then let out a sigh. What did he get himself into?

"...So you're not going to have a first night together?" Haku asked, frowning. You could see that he was very confused.

"I'll talk to him tonight and we'll see." Sasuke said as he sat down between the two guys.

"He's from the outside world Haku. Do you know how people live there?" Sumaru asked.

"..They are monsters." Haku softly said. "They slam their babies into the walls, cut open their partners and sometimes even eat them.. He needs to be tamed.. Sasuke, you have to tame him, he's a danger for us.."

Sasuke smiled at Haku and pulled him close. "Don't worry Haku. If he doesn't do what I say I'll just go to Madara with him ok?" Sasuke said and let Sumaru close too.

"I heard they kill each other too, even if they don't know each other. Can you imagine that?" Sumaru said as he leaned against Sasuke.

"It's horrible." Haku said, nodding. "And yes Sasuke, please do that. It's so sad that those horrible people taught him the wrong way of living.."

"He obviously doesn't know that it's better in here." Sumaru said.

"I'll teach him that." Sasuke said.

"Please do." Haku said, nodding. "Sumaru and me will go to our rooms, so you can talk to him in here, if you want that.."

"I'll talk to him in his room so he can get used to that." Sasuke said and smiled at Haku. "You can both do what you want tonight."

"Hmm, I have to give up my night with you." Sumaru said and laughed a little. Sasuke laughed too.

"You can sleep here tomorrow." He said and then got up, giving Haku and Sumaru a kiss again.

"Can I the day after?" Haku asked.

"Of course you can." Sasuke said and smiled. "Now go amuse yourself ok?" He added and then walked to Neji's room, unlocked the door and walked inside.

Neji was now sitting on the bed that was in his room, and glared at Sasuke once he entered.

"I wanna talk to you." Sasuke said. "And I want you to tell me how the outside world works." He closed the door behind him now.

"And why?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes. "So you can tell how great your world is?"

"No. So I can understand where you're coming from." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"It's where normal people live." Neji said, looking at Sasuke, as he crossed his arms as well.

"Well they're not normal for us and I can't really understand you if that's all you're gonna say." Sasuke said, looking back.

"What else can I say?" Neji asked. "I don't even want to talk to you."

"Well you're gonna have to, otherwise your stay here won't be that pleasant. I don't wanna judge you Neji, but since you're doing the same to us, you barely give me a choice." Sasuke said.

"My stay won't be pleasant anyway." Neji snapped. "Jeez, why did my father had to die, if that never happened I never would've had to go here."

"..Your father died?" Sasuke asked surprised. He sat down on a chair now.

"Yes." Neji said. "And the rest of my family thought it would be better if I wouldn't go live by myself but go live with my uncle. If I had known what kind of place this was, I'd never have gone here. No wonder my father ran away from here."

"I'm sorry of your father. But why do you think this is such a bad place?" Sasuke asked.

"Seriously, why do you even ask?" Neji asked, frowning. "I've been free for my whole life and then I come here and you all touch me like I'm some kind of object, and then I even become someone's property? I'm not a dog or a slave."

"You're not, you're my partner. And that touching shit, well I don't like that either, but it's just how it works. You're not a dominant one so yeah, you get to be a partner. That's just how it works." Sasuke said.

"And I'm your partner because?" Neji asked.

"Because I wanted you." Sasuke answered.

"Because of my looks?" Neji asked.

"Because you have long hair and you look good yes. And now I wanna get to know you." Sasuke answered.

"You shouldn't choose for someone to be your partner just because of his looks." Neji said. "You should get to know him better before you decide you want to be together with him. And you know, you really chose the wrong person. I'll do anything in my power to fight against you. I won't obey you."

"Well we'll see about that. And you should be thanking me for choosing you. If it would've been for the others guy they would be screwing you senseless right now." Sasuke snapped.

"I don't think so." Neji said. "I'm strong enough to fight them off. I won't thank you. And let me warn you about one thing, if you even try to touch me, you'll pay for it."

"You do understand that you're a minority here right? One more hit from you or one more time not obeying me and you'll be send to Madara if I want to. And I'll warn 'you' that that won't be a pleasant visit." Sasuke said.

"What will he do, hit me with his walking stick?" Neji said, mockingly.

Sasuke smirked now. "No. If you wanna find out, then keep this up. Oh, and you'll be sleeping in my room tonight." Sasuke said.

"I'm not sleeping in your room tonight." Neji said. "And fine, I'm not afraid of him."

"You are sleeping in my room, because that's just how it goes." Sasuke said. "Besides, I'll lock every other door, so you won't be able to sleep anywhere else anyway."

"I'll just keep on sitting on this bed." Neji said, crossing his arms.

"You're such a toddler." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji by the arm and dragged him out of the room, locking it. "There, now you'll have to sleep here." Sasuke said.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then pulled him loose, as he just walked to the end of the room, opened the door and walked into the hallway. He so would not give in.

Sasuke followed him though, pulled him back inside and locked that door. "And don't bother trying the other two doors, they lead to Haku and Sumaru's rooms." Sasuke snapped.

"Fine." Neji said as he now sat down onto the couch. He crossed his arms again.

"Why are you so mad at me? It's annoying." Sasuke said irritated.

"I'm mad at you because you want me to be your partner while I don't want it." Neji said. "What do you want from me?"

"That you stop being mad at me. It's how it works around here. Sjeez, I should've given you to Tekka, he'd knock some brains into you." Sasuke snapped.

"Well if you get crazy of me already, you could hand me over to someone else right." Neji said, mockingly. "Perhaps you can even get some money from it."

"No, you're mine now and I can't give you away. Besides, trust me, you don't even 'want' me to give you away." Sasuke said.

"Because they will say I'm theirs too and I have to obey them as well?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"Because 'they' will hit you when you don't obey them, tell you to spread your legs and take it as a man." Sasuke snapped.

"And you won't?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "You already hit me."

"No, I won't. And if you don't believe me, go ask Haku and Sumaru." Sasuke said.

"Wow, aren't you sweet?" Neji asked, once again mockingly.

"Well in here, yes that's sweet. And I'm sure out there it's insanely sweet." Sasuke snapped.

"No, there everyone has the same rights." Neji snapped. "There's not one who's the boss and can order the other around."

"Well you do awful things to each other. Kill people and stuff." Sasuke snapped back.

"Only murderers do that." Neji said. "Or crazy people."

"Well no one in here does that. So apparently the crazy people live outside." Sasuke said.

"You're with less." Neji said. "And you guys probably have no reason to kill each other because you're completely brain washed and isolated."

"I don't think anyone should have a reason to kill anyone. That's just not normal." Sasuke said.

"It's indeed not normal." Neji said. "It's not accepted. But there are crazy people out there who do it. Some cultures say killing is allowed to reach your goal."

"Yeah well we don't, so the people out there are crazy with all their killing and stuff." Sasuke said.

"You guys rape each other." Neji said. "That's crazy as well."

"We don't rape each other. The partner of a dominant person just has to do what the other says." Sasuke said.

"And if the other doesn't want it it's rape." Neji said.

"Well there's no one here who doesn't want it or does it against his will." Sasuke snapped.

"It's still not normal what you guys are doing." Neji snapped, while frowning. Was Sasuke lying now? Didn't he just said the others would be screwing him senseless now? "You should get together out of love, not because you think the other has a nice body."

"Well the love comes after that." Sasuke snapped back.

"Or not." Neji said.

"Well it happened with Haku and Sumaru for me, so apparently I'm doing something good with choosing the people I want." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps." Neji said, shrugging.

"So you have two options now. You can make it easy for yourself and start to get to know me and stop being stupid, or you can make it hard for yourself and live here without having even a single friend." Sasuke said.

"I'll see what I'm going to do." Neji said.

"Well, get in bed now then." Sasuke said as he pulled off his shirt.

"No." Neji said, as he kept sitting on the couch.

"Yes." Sasuke said as he put off his pants, then grabbed Neji and pulled off his shirt.

"Leave me alone." Neji snapped as he pushed Sasuke away. "..Do you have some pyjamas for me?"

"Only if you sleep in the bed." Sasuke snapped back and now pushed Neji against a wall and unbuttoned his pants.

Neji glared at Sasuke now, as he started breathing fast out of anger. How dare Sasuke. How dare he.

Sasuke now pulled off Neji's pants and shoes. "Now do you want to sleep in a pyjama in my bed, or do you wanna sleep like this on the couch?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll go sleep on the couch then." Neji said, as he pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Sjeez, you really are stupid. All you have to do is lay down next to me you know. It's not like I want anything from you." Sasuke snapped.

"Sure." Neji said, as he walked to the couch. "You didn't chose me for my looks for nothing."

"Well then don't believe me." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. He walked to a closet now, pulled out a pyjama and threw it to Neji, along with a blanket and a pillow. He then got into his own bed.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then put on the pyjama. He pulled the covers over himself and laid down, sighing.

"Goodnight." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. Damn, if only he had told Haku or Sumaru to sleep here tonight. He didn't like sleeping in an empty bed.

* * *

**A/N: We kind of got this idea while watching Doctor Phill, he was talking about polygamists. So what do you think of it? **

Neji said nothing as he just closed his eyes. Damn it. He should try to get out of here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, someone silently crawled into Sasuke's bed and laid down next to him, smiling at him. He hadn't expected Sasuke to be sleeping alone, and he hadn't expected the new guy to be sleeping on the couch at all.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan now and then slowly opened his eyes from the sudden warmth near him. He blinked a few times and then saw Haku laying next to him. Sasuke smiled.

"Morning.. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was cold and I guessed you had to be as well." Haku said, giving Sasuke a soft kiss on the mouth.

Sasuke gave a stroke through Haku's hair now and then pulled him closer. "What if Neji had been laying in my bed?" He asked.

"I would have gone back to my room." Haku said. "Why isn't Neji sleeping here?"

"Because he's stubborn and doesn't like the way we live." Sasuke said. "Do you miss me when you have to sleep alone Haku?"

"I do." Haku said, nodding. He put his head into Sasuke's neck now.

"I'm sorry you have to sleep alone sometimes then." Sasuke said as he kept stroking through Haku's hair now.

"It's only fair if Sumaru has his moments with you too." Haku said.

"Oh man, can I throw up?" Neji muttered from the couch now.

"Shut your mouth Neji." Sasuke snapped. How dare he say something like that. Especially with Haku in the room.

Haku frowned as he looked at Neji now. He then looked at Sasuke.

"..I don't like him." He said, as Neji now sat up and stretched a little.

"You don't have to like him." Sasuke said and gave Haku a kiss. "Just ignore him for now OK?"

"I will." Haku said. "..Are you going to take him to Madara?"

"Not yet." Sasuke said. "I think we should be a little more patient with Neji."

At that moment, Sumaru walked into the room, yawning and then spotted Haku and Sasuke.

"Hey no fair. Make room." He said and Sasuke laughed as he let Sumaru in the bed too.

Neji looked at them now, frowning. They really accepted this. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Where's the shower?" He rudely asked.

"Go look for it." Sasuke said and then decided he should ignore Neji. Haku and Sumaru were more important. "So did you both sleep well?" He asked the two.

"I did." Haku said, nodding. Neji now narrowed his eyes. That was it. He was going to get out of here. He now put off his pyjamas and started putting on the clothes he'd worn yesterday.

"Me too." Sumaru said. "Why isn't Neji laying here?" He then asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Because he thinks he can get out of this." Sasuke answered.

Neji now glared at Sasuke and suddenly walked up to him, pushed Sasuke's pillow up and snatched the keys from there, since he had seen Sasuke do that the day before. He then walked to the door and opened it with the keys.

Haku sat up now, shocked that Neji had the guts to even try something like that. What was that guy thinking?

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised and then jumped out of bed and ran to Neji. Sasuke grabbed Neji by the arm, swinging him back inside, while he grabbed the keys. "What are you doing!?" He yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Neji snapped and then hit Sasuke in the middle of his face, grabbed the keys again and opened the door. He took a sprint outside.

Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his face and then quickly took a sprint after Neji. He grabbed Neji by the waist now and pulled him back inside again, no matter how much Neji was struggling. He then shut the door. "You can't do that." Sasuke snapped. "If you go out now, you'll get caught."

"Well you guys don't do killing or raping so what would happen then huh?!" Neji snapped, as he struggled heavily now. "Let go of me!"

Haku now stood from the bed.

" ..Should Sumaru and me go prepare breakfast?" He asked.

"Go get dressed you two." Sasuke told Sumaru and Haku, who both now left the room. Sasuke then pushed Neji onto the couch. "We might not do killing, but lots of people here can hurt you." Sasuke snapped.

"Like I said, I'll just come up for my rights." Neji snapped back.

"Do you want to get beaten up or raped Neji? Because that's what will happen if you try to get out of here." Sasuke snapped.

"You just said that they don't do rape in here." Neji snapped back, as he pushed Sasuke away once again.

"I said that 'I' don't do rape. But it is used as a punishment. Not if someone didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke snapped.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, glaring at him.

"No, you said no one did rape in here!" He snapped. "You lied about it before!"

"I 'don't' want you to get hurt." Sasuke said, looking Neji right into the eyes.

"Oh sure, that's why you hit me yesterday." Neji snapped.

"I barely ever do that. Only when someone says something that is just downright horrible." Sasuke snapped. "If you want, you can try a day with one of the others. You'll see how bad it can be."

"Fine." Neji snapped. "And I didn't say anything horrible."

"You said we were all mental and showed of Sumaru and Haku like some kind of sextoys." Sasuke snapped. "Do you want that day with someone else?"

"I said fine, they can't do anything to me anyway." Neji snapped. "And yes, you guys are mental, and it's like they are some kind of sextoys, since I can't believe there can be love in such relations."

"Well there is." Sasuke snapped. "Just because you're not used to it doesn't mean it's wrong or can't happen. And you'll see what they can do to you. I'll ask Tekka right away if he wants you for a day."

"Fine." Neji snapped, as he crossed his arms. "And it's just wrong, plain wrong. In my world, you would get punishment if you'd do something like this."

"Well in here you don't. It's not wrong, it's just different from what you're used to." Sasuke snapped and then walked to the door. "Tell Haku and Sumaru I'll be right back if they ask where I am." Sasuke snapped and then left the room, locking the door.

Neji glared at the door as he sighed and moved a hand through his hair. Where the hell had he gotten into? A few minutes later, the door was unlocked and Haku and Sumaru walked in again.

"Hey...Where did Sasuke go?" Sumaru asked as he looked around and then dropped himself on Sasuke's bed.

"He said he'd be back soon." Neji said, shrugging, as he now grabbed his mobile phone and started reading some text messages he had.

"What is that?" Sumaru asked confused as he looked at the phone. He had never seen something like that.

"It's a phone." Neji said. Of course these morons didn't even knew what a phone was. They were completely isolated.

Haku frowned as he looked at the thing as well.

"What's Sasuke doing?" He asked.

"No idea." Neji said, not interested.

"Are you ever nice to anyone?" Sumaru asked frowning. "And what's a phone do?"

"Oh sure I can be nice." Neji said. "And with a phone you can contact people."

Haku frowned as he sat down.

"..Do you want to eat something?" He asked. They had brought some breakfast after all.

"No thank you." Neji said.

"You can be nice to us you know." Sumaru said. "And why would you need to contact people with that? You can just walk to their place."

"In the outside world you can't." Neji said. "It's much more bigger in there. And why would I be nice to you? You're insane as well, just like Sasuke."

"..You don't have to be so mean." Haku said. "You are the one who doesn't think right."

"Look, we're just different. It's not like we're doing a bad thing. What's so incredibly wrong about this?" Sumaru asked annoyed.

"There shouldn't be one who has to say everything about the other, that's just wrong." Neji said. "And if that one even has more partners, it's even more wrong. I don't get it why you guys try to be nice to me. If you truly love him, you want him for yourself. Be honest, you guys would like it even more if you could be with Sasuke the whole time? If he was only yours? You should see me as a threat to your time with Sasuke. He's going to have even less time for you two."

"But Sasuke does a good job at switching with us and spending as much time with each. If Sasuke's happy, then I'm happy. Besides, I wouldn't want Haku to never see Sasuke again." Sumaru said. "And Sasuke barely ever says we have to do something right away. We can protest if we want."

"I don't get you guys." Neji said.

"...Let's eat something and wait for Sasuke to come back." Haku softly said now, as put a sandwich onto a plate and gave it to Sumaru.

Sumaru smiled at Haku and took a bite. "'We' don't get you. Why do you have to be bound to one person if you can get so much more love?" Sumaru asked, his mouth full.

"You guys love each other as well?" Neji asked with a frown.

"Of course we do." Haku said. "We have a very nice bond with each other. We don't have sex, but we love each other in other ways."

"Exactly. I mean, having sex with Haku or kissing him would just be odd, but we love each other nonetheless." Sumaru said, nodding his head.

"You're weird." Neji said now.

Haku sighed.

"I hope Sasuke will be able to open your eyes." He said.

"Me too." Sumaru said. At that moment, the door opened again and Sasuke walked in. "Tekka wants you at his place at four." Sasuke said. "Oh hey, you did make breakfast." He said surprised and smiled at Sumaru and Haku.

"Fine." Neji said as he looked away.

"Why does he have to go to Tekka?" Haku asked with a frown.

"So he sees he can better stay with me then with another guy." Sasuke said and sat down on the bed.

"Oh...well that's stupid of you Neji." Sumaru said, frowning.

"Oh shut up." Neji snapped. "I'm sure you guys are all the same."

"Sasuke's different. Everyone's different." Sumaru said.

"He'll find out at four." Sasuke said, getting a sandwich from Haku.

"I'm going to take part in the singing today, what about you guys?" Haku asked all of a sudden.

"We can't sing Haku." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"Can you sing Neji?" Sumaru asked.

"I can." Neji said, as he was again reading some text messages on his phone.

"..What's that?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the phone.

"A phone, apparently. To contact people with or something." Sumaru said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes now and pulled the phone out of Neji's hand. "Are you in contact with people from the outside world?" He snapped.

"Not at the moment no." Neji said as he just pulled the phone back. "Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if I'm not even able to get into contact with them."

"I don't want that thing in here." Sasuke said and pulled it out of Neji's hands again, throwing it away after breaking it.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a look in his eyes that could kill.

"You just destroyed the only thing which could make me happy." Neji said, not even snapping. "The only thing what I can use to have contact with the ones I love. And you just destroy it like that. 'You' are the horrible person here." He now stood and walked over to his room, got in and slammed the door closed.

Haku frowned as he had stopped eating. He had no idea what to say or think now. He was just confused.

Sasuke looked after Neji and then followed him into the room. "...I didn't know that.." Sasuke said. "..But you're not allowed to have contact with people from outside.."

"So even if you knew you would've destroyed that thing." Neji said, as he was now sitting onto the bed with his back to Sasuke. "Leave me alone."

"I would have kept it aside." Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him. "..I know what it's like to not have contact with people you love you know." Sasuke said.

"Sure." Neji said. "You have all your family right here. I fucking have no one. And I said, leave me alone. Go to those two who do love you."

"My brother went away from here and I was told not to contact him. They threw away all his letters. So I do know. If you want, you can try sending them letters." Sasuke said.

"I will." Neji muttered. "Can you leave now?"

"No." Sasuke said. "Look, I know this is all new to you, but you're not really trying to adjust either. Can't you just be nice?" Sasuke asked.

"Perhaps I don't want to be nice." Neji said. Well he did want to, but he didn't wanted to get involved with this craziness. He didn't wanted to do what they wanted him to do.

"Maybe. But I can't imagine you wanna make yourself miserable in here either." Sasuke said.

"I won't." Neji said.

"You are doing it already." Sasuke said.

"I'm not." Neji said. "I'm just trying to absorb this all."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed. "I'll come get you at four so you can go to Tekka." He said and then left the room. Neji was gonna be hard to deal with.

* * *

At four 'o clock that day, Sasuke knocked on the door to Tekka's room. Neji was standing beside him. After a while, Tekka opened the door and started smirking.  
"Well hello. Neji right. How nice of you to come spend the night here." Tekka said as Sasuke pushed Neji inside. "Thanks for taking him tonight." Sasuke said and then walked off.

Neji watched Sasuke go and then looked at Tekka.

"Yes, it's Neji." Neji said.

"Good. Well, get on the bed then Neji." Tekka said as he closed the door.

Neji frowned.

"What do you think I am, some kind of whore?" Neji snapped now. He looked around and then saw a few boys entering other rooms. It were at least four of them.

Tekka made sure every room was locked now and then grabbed Neji and pushed him on the bed. "It's how it goes. You came here for punishment." Tekka said as he got on top of Neji and pulled off his shirt.

"Get off of me." Neji snapped now, as he felt himself becoming more angry every second. He hit Tekka hard in the face and then kneed him in the stomach, pushing Tekka off of him. He then jumped off the bed.

Tekka though, quickly grabbed Neji and pushed him on the bed again. "It's just a way of saying that you have to do what Sasuke says. Didn't your uncle tell you something similar?" Tekka asked as he now undid Neji of his pants, making sure Neji couldn't get him off anymore.

"He did, but that doesn't mean I respect it!" Neji yelled as he struggled heavily. As he saw Tekka held him very tight, he gave Tekka a hard hit on the head by bumping his own head onto Tekka's.

"Wow!" Tekka said, getting his head knocked back a little and then pushed Neji's head back. "You really are feisty. Listen, I will give you two options. Either you accept that Sasuke has control over you and I won't go further, or you refuse and get punished." Tekka said angry. "I will not give you a punishment if you say you will obey Sasuke from now on."

"Fine, as long as you get off me now!" Neji snapped, as he gave Tekka a hard kick.

"Will you obey Sasuke! Or at least don't judge him!" Tekka yelled back as he gave Neji a hit in the face.

"Alright fine I'll obey him!" Neji yelled back as his face snapped to the side.

"Good." Tekka said as he got off Neji. "But if I hear you're still being like you are now, then I'll finish this."

Neji glared at Tekka, heavily breathing. What a bastard. They were really insane in here. It wasn't normal.

"So what do you wanna do? Stay here the night or go back to Sasuke?" Tekka asked.

"I'll go back to Sasuke, I don't need to have the risk that you suddenly ravage me tonight." Neji snapped as he sat up and then put on his shirt again.

Tekka looked at Neji. "You really are one of those horrible persons from the outside world. I'll take you back to Sasuke." Tekka said.

"Thank you." Neji sarcastically said as he put on his pants now. So now he was horrible for thinking the person that wanted to rape him for punishment wanted to ravage him tonight? How on earth did these guys think?

Tekka now grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him along. "So the outside world got you messed up right? I feel sorry for you." He said.

"You guys are the ones who are messed up." Neji said.

"We are not." Tekka said and then knocked on Sasuke's door. It was opened by Sasuke.

"..Huh.. Neji?" He said, looking confused.

Neji just entered the room, walked straight to his own room and slammed the door behind him. It was obvious he didn't wanted to talk to them.

"...What happened Tekka?" Haku asked now, frowning.

"I told him he could either get his punishment or obey Sasuke. He chose the last. I gotta go now. Got more guys to please." Tekka said and then went off. Sasuke frowned and then sighed annoyed.

"Neji is so annoying!" He snapped frustrated.

"Huh, wasn't is the meaning that Tekka acted like Neji was his for a day?" Haku asked, once again confused.

"He was supposed to make Neji see that it's better to be mine then anyone else." Sasuke said and then got up, opened the door to Neji's room roughly and slammed it closed behind him.

"I have completely had it with you! What's your frigging problem!?" He yelled.

"My problem is that I don't belong here and want to go home." Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke.

"Well too bad, because this is your new home! I don't get you!" Sasuke yelled furious and frustrated.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, not saying anything. He just glared at him.

"What!? What is it!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Nothing." Neji said as he broke the eye contact and looked away. "I'll obey you from now on." He still didn't sound nice. But Sasuke should be happy that he had decided to follow Sasuke's orders after all. He didn't need that Tekka guy raping him.

Sasuke took a deep breath now and then sighed. "I don't want you to follow my orders. I want you to like me." Sasuke said.

"I can't like someone in one day." Neji said, shrugging. "Perhaps it'll come."

"Well you dislike me a lot now, you managed to do that in one day." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, that's very easy with me, I don't trust people quickly." Neji said. "And you weren't 'that' nice."

"Nicer then the other guys, but you keep missing that." Sasuke said.

"For me it's not normal." Neji said.

"Well maybe what I do isn't normal to you, it doesn't make me a bad person that I'm different from you." Sasuke said.

"I'm not saying that." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke again, this time without a glare.

Sasuke looked back at Neji now. "...Well you act like it." He said.

"Thanks." Neji said and then took his bag, which had been standing at the end of the room, and emptied it. He guessed he should just unpack now. Escaping was probably impossible.

Sasuke looked at what was now laying on the floor. There was one book that caught his eye. A photobook with pictures of Neji.. and other people. They must be his friends. Sasuke walked to Neji and kneeled down, looking at it.

"You must miss your friends.." He softly said.

"I do." Neji muttered as he was gathering his clothes to put them in the wardrobe which was in the room.

Sasuke frowned as he saw a picture of Neji with another guy, looking.. in love. Sasuke pointed to the guy now.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"My ex-boyfriend." Neji answered after he had looked at the picture for a moment.

Sasuke frowned some more. "..Why did you have a boyfriend out there?" He asked.

"Why?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke. "We met and talked, dated, and finally got together. That's why."

"...Well.. since you didn't have a partner when you came here...I figured you never had a partner.. no one ever had." Sasuke said.

"In the outside world we have a partner when we want to, and we don't when we want to." Neji said, shrugging. "In the end, we decided it didn't work together and we decided to end our relationship." He now put his clothes into his wardrobe.

"..Why? What's the use in that? You have to be faithful to your partner, not tell him goodbye whenever things get rough." Sasuke said.

"It's about if you're happy or not." Neji said. "When you can't be together anymore and things don't work out between you and your partner, you should break up."

"When that happens you have to work harder." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't work like that with us, since we have busier lives then you guys." Neji said. "It seems that you don't have to work either. We have to. We have a lot of stress."

"I have to take on my father's job after this. I study." Sasuke said. "And even if you're busy, your partners are what's most important."

"With us it's not like that." Neji said, shrugging. He then frowned. "You probably don't have computers as well right?"

"We don't have what?" Sasuke asked.

"Let it be." Neji sighed. Damn it. He just had to start over. Start over with his way of living, with making friends, with knowing the world.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then at his pictures. "..Did you know you're a unique kind of pretty?" He asked.

Neji frowned as he sat down onto his bed again and looked at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that I've never seen someone that looks like you. Young and soft but.. manly and so refined." Sasuke answered, looking at Neji's picture and tracing Neji's lines with his finger.

"..That Haku guy is the same." Neji said, as he watched Sasuke's movements.

"Haku looks like a child, or at least different from other men." Sasuke said, sweatdropping. "Not that he isn't pretty, but you're.. different. Your eyes are different, your face is different, your body is different. I can't put my finger on what it is though.." Sasuke said, still tracing Neji's pictures with his finger as he looked at them.

"...Perhaps it is because I don't look like a half zombie." Neji said then.

Sasuke looked up and frowned at Neji. What the hell? "..What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped. Did Neji mean that 'he' looked like a half zombie?

"Lots of guys in here look like they never come outside." Neji said. "They're pale, have dark bangs under their eyes and their lips are dry and pale.. My skin is pale as well, but my eyes shine and my skin looks healthy, my lips are shiny and pink, and well. Perhaps that's what you meant."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then shook his head. "No.. that's not what I mean. I mean I have Haku and Sumaru, they don't look like zombies either. Do you think I look like a zombie?" Sasuke asked.

"A little." Neji said, shrugging. "You guys don't look really healthy."

Sasuke frowned. "...Well thanks." He said, offended.

"Well sorry, it's just the truth." Neji said.

"I don't think I look like a zombie, thank you. I come outside enough and I sleep well." Sasuke said.

"If you say so." Neji said.

"You know, you're really irritating. I tell you your pretty and different and you tell me I look like a zombie." Sasuke said, still offended.

"Would you want me to lie to you then?" Neji asked.

"No." Sasuke answered and then closed the book and handed it to Neji. "Here." He said, got up and walked to the door. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room." He said and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

Neji sighed as he laid down onto his back. Jeez.. the guy just didn't look so good, like he could use some more sleep. What was so bad in telling him that?

* * *

**A/N: Now please don't abandon the key to your heart! Please? **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

That night, Sasuke was sitting on his bed, together with Sumaru, who would spend the night with him. They had been talking for a while, but there was a silence now. Until Sasuke spoke.

"What do you think of Neji?" He asked, as he looked at Sumaru.

"..I don't know." Sumaru said. "..He's strange, but I think he can be nice.. if he wants to."

"..He thinks we look like zombies." Sasuke said, sweatdropping.

Sumaru laughed a little now.

"Well, compared to him, we do." He said.

"I don't think you or Haku look like zombies at all." Sasuke said.

"That's because you love us, I think." Sumaru said with a smile, looking at Sasuke. "And yeah, zombies is a strange definition, but I think he might mean that we don't look really healthy. Especially me and Haku do, because we barely come outside."

"Well why don't you?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sumaru.

"We both don't feel safe if we're outside." Sumaru explained. "The outside world is so much closer at those moments."

"But it really isn't healthy if you don't go outside...Why don't we make it a habit to take a walk everyday?" Sasuke asked.

"We sometimes do." Sumaru said, shrugging. "We should make it a habit indeed."

Sasuke suddenly pushed Sumaru down onto the bed and sat on top. "...I wanna spend more time with all of you." Sasuke said.

"Then you should." Sumaru said with a slight smile.

Sasuke smiled back and then pulled out Sumaru's braid. He then kissed him, letting his hands slide through Sumaru's hair.

Sumaru now kissed him back, as the whole pillow was now covered by his thick, long hair. He let his own hands stroke through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke opened Sumaru's shirt and massaged his chest. Sumaru was far better shaped then Haku and Sasuke always seemed to enjoy touching Sumaru because of it.

Sumaru softly moaned as he broke the kiss for a moment and pulled off Sasuke's shirt, and then kissed him again. He always had the guts to show some hints of dominance. Something Haku would never ever do.

Sasuke smirked a little as he kissed Sumaru more roughly now and pulled down his pants. He let his hand slip into Sumaru's boxer and rubbed the length inside.

Sumaru smirked as well as he opened Sasuke's pants. He looked at Sasuke for a moment and then suddenly pulled down both Sasuke's pants. Let's see how Sasuke would react to that.

Sasuke smirked even more as he broke the kiss. "Getting greedy?" He asked as he grabbed Sumaru's hands and pushed them above his head. He held them with one hand and pulled of Sumaru's boxers now.

"Always." Sumaru said, as he was getting excited. He grinned slightly.

"I know." Sasuke said and kissed Sumaru again, roughly this time as he started stroking Sumaru's length.

Sumaru moaned and kissed back, as he moved his hands over Sasuke's back, enjoying Sasuke's muscles. Sasuke always felt so good.

Sasuke now traced his finger to Sumaru's entrance and started rubbing it roughly. He wanted Sumaru to feel good.

Sumaru moaned as he now started stroking Sasuke as well. Sasuke had to feel good as well.

Sasuke moaned, kissing Sumaru rougher and then pulled him up a little. "..D-do you want it?" He asked as he broke the kiss.

"..Of c-course.." Sumaru softly moaned. At that moment, the door of the bathroom opened, and Haku came out. He smiled at both of them and gave them a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Have fun." He said and then walked to his own room again. Sumaru smiled at him and then grabbed Sasuke's head again and kissed him.

Sasuke moaned as he laughed a little and then pushed into Sumaru, moaning loudly. He slowly started thrusting into him as he kissed back.

Sumaru moaned softly as he felt Sasuke entering him. He immediately moved his hips and started moving with Sasuke.

Sasuke now finally let go of Sumaru's hands and grabbed him tightly, to make the thrusting feel heavier for both of them. Sumaru felt so good.

Sumaru groaned as he started pushing his hips forwards even faster now. He needed it rough. He grabbed Sasuke's head and started kissing him roughly.

Sasuke smirked and then started thrusting in harder and deeper, kissing Sumaru back roughly. He pulled Sumaru up by the hips now, so he could thrust deeper, making Sumaru move heavily as he did.

Sumaru moaned loudly as the kiss was broken by the force his body was being moved now. He put his head back and used his legs to push his body forwards every time Sasuke did this as well.

Sasuke moaned loudly now as he felt he was coming close to release. He pushed in deep, hitting Sumaru's spot in the back of his ass as he held his hips tightly, pulling him back when he thrusted in.

"..C-coming.." Sumaru groaned after five minutes. He moaned loudly as he fastened the movements of his hips.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Sumaru did this and started moving faster and rougher too. Sumaru wasn't the only one who was close.

Sumaru moaned and then finally had his release. That had been so good.

Just a few thrust after Sumaru had come, Sasuke came inside of him with a loud moan. He gave a few more thrusts before he collapsed on top of Sumaru.

Sumaru panted as he put his arms around Sasuke.

"..T-that was good once a-again.. hn.." He said.

Sasuke smiled. "..A-after all those years we still r-rock.. Hehe.." He said.

"..Indeed." Sumaru said and laughed a little. He then gave Sasuke a kiss.

Sasuke smiled as he now rolled off Sumaru and then pulled him close again, returning the kiss. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Sumaru said, as he gave Sasuke a kiss. He then sighed. "Let's sleep."

"If you want to." Sasuke said and stroke through Sumaru's hair.

"Yeah I do, I'm tired." Sumaru said, nodding.

"Then we'll sleep." Sasuke said smiling. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Sumaru said and then closed his eyes, after putting off the light.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up rather early in the morning. He stretched and yawned and looked around his room a little. It felt a little more like home now. He decided he'd make a walk today. He frowned as he felt his stomach starting to protest. Since he got here, he hadn't eaten anything. He was afraid that they would put something in his food or something. Neji then stood from the bed and opened his door, to go to the bathroom. He then froze as he saw Sasuke laying in Sasuke's bed, naked, together with a naked Sumaru. He stared for a second, and then put up a disgusted face, turned around and just entered his own room again. Ew.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as he heard the door close from Neji's room and opened his eyes. Was that Neji who had just walked in and out? Sasuke rubbed one eye a little as the other hand was holding Sumaru. It was too early to get up yet.

Sumaru let out a soft moan as well, as he snuggled down closer onto Sasuke. In his sleep, he had laid down onto Sasuke's chest with his head.

After a while, Sasuke shook Sumaru a little. "Get up sleepyhead." He said softly.

Sumaru let out another moan and then looked up at Sasuke, sleepily.

"..Why?" He asked.

"Because I like the face you make when you wake up." Sasuke said and gave Sumaru a kiss.

"Don't tease me like that." Sumaru growled as he just laid down again and closed his eyes again.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Don't be so cranky, I gotta get up earlier because my dad asked me to come to a meeting." Sasuke said.

"Hmm." Sumaru said, and then rolled off of Sasuke and sat up, stretching. If Sasuke had to get up he had to get up too, sadly enough.

Sasuke got up too, grabbed Sumaru's head and gave him a long kiss, before pulling away again.

Sumaru stood from the bed now and started to dress. He yawned a little. Damn, he could still feel what they did yesterday.

"I'm hungry. Are you gonna eat with me or Haku and Neji?" Sasuke asked as he got up too and dressed.

"I'll eat with you." Sumaru said, nodding. "You know what I've noticed?"

"No." Sasuke said. "And good." He added, smiling.

"Well, that Neji hasn't eaten anything since he arrived here." Sumaru said.

Sasuke looked at Sumaru surprised now. "..He hasn't eaten?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Sumaru said, as he shook his head. "He drank a little, but that's it."

"...Then why hasn't he eaten? Wait hold on." Sasuke said and opened the door to Neji's room.

"Why didn't you eat?" He asked Neji.

"..What?" Neji asked as he looked up from a book he was reading, frowning.

"Why you didn't eat at all. I mean.. you gotta have to eat right?" Sasuke said.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry." Neji said, shrugging. He then frowned as his stomach started protesting once again.

"You are hungry. Why aren't you eating?" Sasuke asked.

"I have my reasons." Neji said, shrugging.

"And those are?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to be brainwashed." Neji said. "They probably would put something in my food."

Sasuke sweatdropped now. "They don't put anything in the food. We make it ourselves." He said.

"Who knows, perhaps there is something in your ingredients." Neji said. "I don't trust it."

"So you're just gonna starve yourself to death?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll see." Neji said, shrugging. "I'll go inspect the kitchen today."

"You're gonna come with me and eat with me and Sumaru now." Sasuke said.

"I'm not." Neji said.

"Yes you are." Sasuke snapped annoyed.

Neji looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes and then looked away, slightly pouting.

"Fine." He snapped.

"Good. Because I don't wanna find you dead here." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji by the arm. "Let's go then."

Neji glared at Sasuke and then stood from the bed, walking with Sasuke. God he felt so angry. But he had to obey Sasuke.

"Neji's eating with us ok Sumaru?" Sasuke asked and walked to the door.

"..Alright." Sumaru said, nodding. "I'll go get some breakfast, then you can talk to him now."

"Oh.. OK. Don't you want me to help you with breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be fine Sasuke." Sumaru said with a smile as he put on his bathrobe and some boxers, and then left the room.

Sasuke smiled and then suddenly felt Neji's arm shaking. Sasuke looked at him. Was he that mad? "...Neji? Are you OK?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't ask me that." Neji snapped now.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked frowning. What was wrong?

"It's none of your business." Neji said. He then pulled his arm loose and sat onto the bed, with his back to Sasuke. Jesus.. how long would he be able to do this? He already got crazy of obeying that guy.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sat down on the bed. He was silent for a while and then suddenly stroke through Neji's hair. "I don't want you to be mad at me.." Sasuke said.

"...Then stop making me feel like I'm a pet." Neji muttered.

"..Well I try.. But you judge me no matter what I do.." Sasuke said.

"You act different indeed, but you always make me feel like I'm a pet." Neji said, shrugging. "Or like a young child."

"..Well that's not my intention.." Sasuke said. "But if I don't then you'll either kill yourself by not eating or run off."

"I won't let it come that far that I'll die." Neji said. "I just feel like a prisoner, someone who lives under control of others, like a pet. And someone where others look at as something that's worthless, like some look at children. Like they're stupid."

"But I don't look at you like that. I just.. don't know what to do with you." Sasuke said.

Neji shrugged now as he looked away.

"..You could better focus on Sumaru and Haku, you won't get what you want from me." Neji said.

"..What would make you happy Neji? Other then leaving this place?" Sasuke softly asked as he looked to the floor.

"..Being able to do what I want and being able to have contact with my friends." Neji said, as he still didn't look at Sasuke. "But I already understood that that's impossible."

"I told you you can write to your friends. If you really insist I guess we could try bringing in one of those things I broke earlier.." Sasuke said. "..And.. well.. the other thing.. I can't do more then to allow you to do what you want in here but outside.. you have to do what the elders want."

"I'm sure it's impossible to bring in a cell phone." Neji said. "Those 'elders' probably know of them, and know I could call for help with it."

Sasuke took a deep breath and then got up. "You don't want my help do you? You think you can do it all by yourself." He said.

"I'd love it if you could bring in a phone, but I'm sure it won't be allowed." Neji said. "I could call people from the evil outside world and if they find out how everyone's living here, they will come and close this little village."

"..But we could sneak it in and you could promise you won't tell anyone about us." Sasuke said. "..Listen Neji, it's pretty obvious you're not gonna get out of here...All I wanna do is make you happy in here.."

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Why do you want that?" Neji asked.

"Because I don't like seeing you unhappy." Sasuke answered, looking back.

"..But why?" Neji asked. "You don't even know me."

"Because I wanna get to know you and I just don't like seeing people unhappy. Especially not my partners." Sasuke answered.

Neji broke the eye contact now.

"Why did you chose me as one of your partners?" Neji asked.

"Didn't we already discuss this? You looked pretty. And you looked like someone nice." Sasuke answered.

"I just can't believe it." Neji said, as he shook his head. "...I.. I have to get used to this all. I won't be able to be nice to you until I accepted what's going on. That I won't be able to leave anymore. Do you understand that?"

"..Why do you wanna leave so badly?" Sasuke asked.

"..You probably won't understand." Neji said as he shook his head. By now, the door opened and Sumaru came walking inside again.

"Sorry that it took so long, but there was a discussion going on about the meeting that's going to start within an hour." He said.

Sasuke looked at Sumaru and then groaned. "What kind? Because I have to be there too." Sasuke said.

"Well.." Sumaru said, trailing off, as he looked at Neji. He then looked at Sasuke again, hoping he'd understand the hint.

Sasuke looked at Sumaru for a while and then got up and pulled Sumaru into Sumaru's room.

He closed the door then. "Don't tell me they're discussing about what to do with Neji." Sasuke said.

"They are." Sumaru said, talking softly. "Some doubt if he isn't a threat.. but they probably will try to give him our ways of thinking."

"..Oh.. Shit." Sasuke said. "I really don't think that's a good idea with Neji.." He frowned now. "..Thanks Sumaru." He then walked back into his own room. If Neji would be taught their ways of thinking, he would probably want to object even more.

Sumaru walked back and then gave everyone a plate, since he got the breakfast with him.

"Thank you." Neji said as he accepted the plate and put it on his lap.

"Are you gonna eat now Neji?" Sasuke asked as he started eating now.

Neji didn't say anything as he started to eat now. Sumaru frowned and looked a little worried. He gave Sasuke a look now, trying to find out what was going on.

At that moment the door of Haku's room opened.

"...Oh how mean, I can't eat with you?" Haku whined.

Sasuke sighed. "I thought you would be sleeping for a while longer." Sasuke said to Haku. He was at least glad Neji was eating now.

Haku pouted.

"Well I'm going to get my breakfast then." He said, and then walked out of the room. Neji frowned.

"Is he really offended?" He asked, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Haku gets offended easily." Sumaru said. Sasuke sighed annoyed now.

"I'll talk to him later." He said as he already finished his breakfast. "I need to get ready for the meeting."

"Alright." Sumaru said, nodding. "Can I take a shower with you?"

"Not today. I wanna take a shower with Neji. We'll shower tomorrow." Sasuke told Sumaru as he got up.

Neji frowned and looked at Sasuke. He wanted to open his mouth to say no, but then remembered he had to obey Sasuke.

"Alright." Sumaru said, wondering if that would go alright.

"Let's go Neji." Sasuke said and for the first time, waited for Neji to get up himself. No more dragging him by the arm like he used to do with Haku and Sumaru.

Neji took a deep breath now and then put his plate aside, slightly annoyed that he had to leave his sandwiches behind. He stood and walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke followed him now and once he was in the bathroom and had locked the door, he started undressing.

Neji stood with his back facing Sasuke as he started undressing as well. God this was uncomfortable. He put off his pyjama shirt and then his pants followed. He waited for a second and then decided to just get over with it, and pulled down his underwear.

Sasuke kept his boxer on as he turned Neji around. He just looked at Neji's face, trying to show him it was ok. He waited for Neji's next action.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, as he swallowed. Oh god.. why was Sasuke still wearing his boxers?

"..Well, let's shower then right?" Neji asked, trying hard to not show how nervous he was.

Sasuke looked at Neji some more and then suddenly stroke over his cheeks.

"I want you to calm down first." Sasuke softly said.

Neji flinched slightly at the touch and then glared at Sasuke.

"I won't be able to calm down like this." Neji said.

"..Why do you always try to fight things?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"I'm not." Neji said. He looked at Sasuke some more and then pushed him away from him and stepped into the shower.

Sasuke sighed, pulled off his boxers and got under the shower with Neji. "You just proved my point by pushing me away." He said.

"Perhaps." Neji said and shrugged, as he stood with his back to Sasuke. He had already put the shower on.

"..What do I have to do for you to like me Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Just... don't push me so hard." Neji said. "..I can't like someone when I have to like that person. That's not that strange... right?"

"..No but...I really want you to like me.." Sasuke said.

"I can get that, but I just.. I don't know." Neji said, once again shrugging. "I have the idea that the only thing you'll do is love my body, and nothing else. And that I'll feel miserable. And I come from a world where you can only have one love.. Might I ever like you or even love you, I won't be able to take it that you have two other partners."

Sasuke was silent now, quickly washed himself and then got out of the shower. He dried himself and put on his clothes before he left. Talking to Neji, trying to get to him, it just wouldn't work. Maybe ignoring him would then.

Neji frowned now. Jesus, he finally opened up to Sasuke and then Sasuke just left? He now closed his eyes as he felt himself getting angry again. When he was done showering he just sat down onto the ground and hid his face into his knees, and put his hands into his hair. Damn it. He was so angry. He angrily hit the floor now, with his full fist. He just had to get out of here.

* * *

A little later, Sasuke walked into the meetingroom and sat down next to Inabi. He wondered what would be said in the meeting today and what would come out of it. If any, he would try his best to have Neji calm down and adjust for a while. But he knew that would be hard.

"Ey." Inabi said. "How are you and your new partner doing?"

In the background, Uchiha's were walking in and out. The meeting would start once Madara and Izuna would arrive.

"Not that good." Sasuke answered. At that moment, Tekka walked in and put an arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Dude, you have to tame the kid." He said smirking and then sat down.

"Indeed." Inabi said. "Haven't you done something like that then? What do you know of it Tekka?"

"Sasuke send him to me to teach him a lesson. But that kid needs some taming." Tekka said.

"He doesn't need taming, he needs time to adjust." Sasuke said.

"Whoa, what happened then, Tekka?" Inabi asked.

Yashiro sat down as well now.

"Oh well I said to him to lay on the bed, he said no so I forced him, undressed him and kept him on the bed. Then I told him he could either accept his punishment or start obeying Sasuke and he choose the last. So I took him back." Tekka explained. Sasuke glared at Tekka now.

"Why did you do that!?" He asked angry.

"Wow Sasuke calm down." Inabi said now. "It was you who send your partner to him for punishment right."

"Yeah well still. That was just plain harsh. Maybe I just changed my mind now about how to treat Neji." Sasuke snapped.

Inabi opened his mouth to say something else, as now Madara and Izuna came walking into the room. All the Hyuuga's heads were in the room as well now.

Everyone stood and bowed for Izuna and Madara. They were the head of their village after all.

Everyone then sat down and Madara and Izuna did too. Madara then spoke. "We came here to discuss the new boy." He said.

"Some people have told us that they have the idea that the new boy, Hyuuga Neji, has bad influences on some of us." Izuna said. "And we heard that he's very.. rebellious. I even heard he hit some of the ones who are higher in position. Is there anyone here who can tell me more about this? After that, I'll give the word to his partner, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Tekka, as if telling him he would get his head snapped in two if he would say anything. But Tekka spoke up anyhow.

"He has hit me when Sasuke had send me to punish him. He gave in after that though, saying he would obey Sasuke now. Dunno if he did." Tekka said.

"And why did the boy need punishment, Sasuke?" Izuna asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned a little now. "I misjudged him. He didn't need punishment." Sasuke said, defending Neji.

Izuna brought up an eyebrow now, as he looked at Sasuke. You could see that he didn't believe him.

"How is your relationship going?" He asked.

"..Can I just say no comment?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Madara said, getting looks from others because he rarely ever spoke. "This boy is a threat if he doesn't even obey his partner."

"Indeed." Izuna said. "Tell us Sasuke. And I won't tolerate you lying to me another time."

Sasuke grumbled again now. "Fine. He's not really co-operating. He doesn't really wanna like me either and he tends to just ignore things. He 'does' however obey me now. I just think he needs time." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Izuna said. "Hiashi, do you think would be the best way to handle this boy? You must be the one who knows him best. You may suggest something."

"Hmm. Neji probably is a lot like his father. He doesn't yet know our ways yet, so I think it's best to just give him the lectures." Hiashi said. "We should see if he makes progress after that."

"So you mean putting him into a room and letting him stay there, alone, while we come by during the whole day to tell him how you should live hm?" Izuna asked, as he let a finger go over his lips in thought.

"I'd suggest that yes." Hiashi said. "He needs to be taught what is right."

"You can't do that, he isn't even used to this place yet." Sasuke said angry.

"He will be." Izuna said. "I think this might be the best option. Madara, do you think we need to punish the boy for his behaviour from before? And do you agree with this way of teaching him what's right?"

"The teaching is fine. I think we have to wait for punishment. Sasuke is right. He 'has' been taught the wrong ways and that is not his fault." Madara said.

"Alright." Izuna said. "I think it would be best to start the teaching tomorrow. He'll be placed in the room this evening, so he can get used to the room and he can think a little, and then we'll start."

"You can't do that! I can perfectly well teach him those things myself!" Sasuke snapped as he got up and smashed his hands onto the table in front of him.

"Sasuke." Izuna growled, looking at him stern. "You seem to forget your place in the family. Apologise, now."

"No! It's unfair to Neji! He's new, he has to adjust, not be put in that room!" Sasuke yelled angry.

"He has to adjust quickly, and that's why we put him into that room." Izuna said now. "Else he'll have bad influence on others. Don't you dare to protest any longer, else we'll have to take him away from you and someone else will get him as a new partner."

Sasuke glared at Izuna now, gave out a soft growl and sat down. "Fine." He said. This was unfair and Neji would probably hate him after this. Which was the last thing he wanted.

"Good." Izuna said. "If there are more things to discuss now, speak."

There fell a silence now over the group, as Sasuke was sitting with his arms crossed and a mad look on his face. This sucked.

"Then I declare this meeting over." Izuna said. "You can all go back to your apartments." He stood now and handed his arm to Madara, to help him up.

Madara took the hand and they both went off. Sasuke then stood up, throwing his chair over and stormed away. He would tell Neji the news before anyone had the chance to screw things up between them.

* * *

At the same moment, Neji was laying on his bed, thinking. He stared at the ceiling. He had no idea what to do. Staying like he was and making it difficult for himself or being weak and give in, so he'd have a nicer life? What should he do?

After a while longer, Sasuke slammed open the door and stormed in. He closed the door and took a few deep breaths.

Neji frowned as he sat up, looking at Sasuke.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Neji. I tried to prevent it, but as from tomorrow...you will be put in another room and people will tell you the right way to live." Sasuke said, trying to calm himself down.

"...In what kind of way?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I don't know. They say they'll just tell you, but I don't know. I never had to go there myself.." Sasuke answered.

"..Do you mean brain washing?" Neji softly asked.

"Brain washing? You can't wash a brain Neji." Sasuke said frowning.

"..Let it be, it's a term from the outside world." Neji said. "..But.. I'll be put there tomorrow?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry. I protested but they said you would be placed with another person then as a partner." Sasuke said.

Neji's frown deepened even more.

"..Oh.." Neji softly said. "..Well.. I guess I have to be glad that didn't happen then right?"

Sasuke looked at Neji. "..Would you still rather wanna be with someone else?" Sasuke asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then shook his head.

"..I think I was lucky after all." He said.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised now. "..You do?" He asked.

"I already saw that those other guys were much worse." Neji said. "And now I think of it, back then, you were the only one who didn't touch me immediately."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled. "Well.. at least you know that now. But Neji.. I'm really sorry. They forced me to say that you.. well.. weren't really co-operating and that you didn't wanna be taught our ways." He said.

"That's the truth right." Neji said, shrugging. "You had the right to say that."

"I didn't want to. I think you would do better if you could just adjust. Not be forced to adjust." Sasuke said.

"I won't let them force me." Neji said.

"But you'll be send to the room." Sasuke said.

"Will I be tortured in there?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know. I hope not.." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

Neji was silent for some time.

"..I wrote a letter for my best friend." He then said.

"Really? Who's your best friend?" Sasuke asked.

"His name is Rock Lee." Neji said as he smiled slightly. "He's crazy. My opposite. But he's the best guy in the world."

"Oh. Well, if you want I can put it on the mail for you tonight. They will let it go if it's from me." Sasuke said.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said. He stood and then walked to his wardrobe, and took the letter out of it. "Here it is." He said as he handed Sasuke the letter.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and took the letter. "You can write as many people as you want. I'll get them delivered. But please.. don't mention what this village is like." Sasuke said.

"I haven't." Neji said, nodding. "..I wrote him that I'm ok and that he doesn't have to worry about me. And that he can't contact me anymore and well... that we'll probably never see each other anymore because of a reason I can't tell him." He swallowed now. This was harder then he thought.

Sasuke looked at Neji sympathetically. "..You can keep in contact with him Neji.." He said.

"..It will be one-sided." Neji muttered. "...You know as well as I do that I can't give him an address to send a letter to, because he will try to visit me then and find out about the village."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "..You're right...I'm sorry.." He softly said now.

Neji looked away now, as he sat down onto the bed again. He quickly swallowed away a lump in his throat and frowned, while blinking a few tears away.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while longer, then sat down onto the bed too and pulled Neji into a hug.

Neji was silent and then softly hugged Sasuke back, holding his shirt.

"..I'm OK.." He muttered.

"You're not.. you're unhappy and I don't know what to do about it.. It's frustrating." Sasuke said softly, keeping a hold on Neji.

Neji was silent now. He wanted to say that he'd never be happy in here and that Sasuke couldn't do anything. But for some kind of reason, he decided to remain silent.

Sasuke now let go of Neji and stroke some hair out of Neji's face. "..If you need anything, just tell me. And please.. don't make the time in the room harder for yourself.." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded, looking away. He quickly used his sleeve to dry his eyes.

Sasuke stroke a tear from Neji's face now and then got up. "You probably wanna be alone for a while now." Sasuke said and walked away, to the door.

"..Thanks." Neji muttered, as he swallowed some more.  
Sasuke now walked out of the room and closed it, then dropped himself on his bed. He really wondered what he had gotten himself into with taking Neji as his partner.

* * *

A few minutes later, Haku came walking back into the room, carrying his breakfast with him. He looked at Sasuke for a second, offended, and then walked into his own room, his head raised in the air.

Sasuke watched Haku go and then sighed and walked after Haku. He stood in the door opening.

"What is it now?" He asked irritated.

"Nothing, I'm just eating my 'breakfast'." Haku said, obviously still offended. Sasuke looked at him some longer and sighed again. He then sat down next to Haku.

"Haku, baby, the only reason I haven't asked you to eat with me was because you normally sleep 'till late." Sasuke said.

"But you know that I don't want to be the only one who can't come." Haku said, whining a little. But you could see he was touched by Sasuke's earlier words.

"I know that, but I only asked Neji to eat with me and Sumaru because he hadn't eaten a thing yet. I didn't wanna upset you." Sasuke said and stroke a hand through Haku's hair.

"..Alright, I forgive you." Haku said. "Tonight is our night, right?"

"Yes, tonight is our night and our night alone. But first I have to make sure Neji is OK. He will be send to the room tonight." Sasuke said, still stroking Haku's hair.

"..Really?" Haku asked. "But… I thought that the room was for terrible people.. I heard they bind people up in there, that they even have people from the outside world there to punish the ones who haven't been loyal to the village… and then they learn them the right way to live.. Is that the best for Neji..?" Sasuke sweatdropped now.

"I'm sure it's not that bad Haku." He said. "But no, I don't think it's best for Neji. I even protested but they said if I wouldn't shut my mouth, they would give Neji away. I 'had' to stay quiet."

"Oh.. well, perhaps you should go to Neji then, since we won't see him for a week or so." Haku said, as he started eating his breakfast. "..I hope he'll be changed in a good way."

"I already talked to him and he wants to be alone now." Sasuke said. "And he's not a bad person Haku."

"Well, he must be, he's from the evil outside world." Haku said. "..He'll be fine afterwards."

"He's just confused now and misses his family and friends. You would be the same Haku." Sasuke said, looking at Haku. "I wonder if he'll be OK once he comes back."

"I guess.. and indeed." Haku said, nodding. "..Hey, I'm going to take a shower now, want to join? By the way, how was your shower with Neji?"

"It sucked. He was embarrassed and he confused me with his talks." Sasuke said. "And I just had a shower this morning."

"Alright." Haku said. He then gave Sasuke a small kiss on the cheek. "Be right back."

"If you really want me to, I could have a shower with you." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Oh it's fine Sasuke." Haku said, smiling as well. "I'll be fine." He then walked out of the room, into the bathroom. Sasuke watched Haku go, then got up and walked back to his own room. He really did wonder how Neji would come back. Would he be OK?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I moved to another house once again, that's why I wasn't able to update for a while. I'll upload more then usual now, have a nice time reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

More then a week later, Neji was being brought to Sasuke again. He had been in the room for the whole week, bound on a chair, with a lamp shining into his face. He had only be allowed to get out of the room to go to the toilet. He had been told what should be 'the' way of living, the whole time. Id had driven him crazy. They only let him sleep for a few hours, before he was roughly woken up again. It made him so tired, but open to new ideas… and everything got him to think. Exactly as they wanted him to. The man who was at his side now knocked onto the door of Sasuke's domain. Neji sighed. He really needed some sleep now.

After a little while, Sasuke opened the door and looked at Neji, shocked. He looked horrible. He was pale with dark bangs under his eyes, his skin was dried out and his once pink lips had turned white. What had they done to him?

"..Hey. Come in." Sasuke said to Neji, and let him into the room. He then thanked the other person and closed the door. Sasuke turned to Neji now.  
"How was it?" He asked anxious.

" ..Fine, I guess." Neji muttered and then walked into his room, sitting down onto his bed. Haku, who was sitting on Sasuke's bed, looked worried at Neji. Just like Sumaru, who was sitting at the couch at the moment. Sasuke frowned and then followed Neji concerned.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked as he sat down next to Neji.

"..Not really." Neji said as he laid down onto the bed and massaged his temples. "..I just want to sleep…"

"Then go to sleep. We'll talk to you when you're done sleeping." Sasuke said, pulling off Neji's shirt and pants and then pulled the covers over Neji. Sasuke had figured Neji would probably not get that much sleep.

" ..Alright." Neji said as he laid down onto his stomach. Not even two seconds after that, he fell asleep. Sasuke smiled a little and then went back to his own room.  
"Neji's sleeping. I'll talk to him later." He said to Haku and Sumaru and sat back down on his bed. Neji needed a whole lot of rest.

* * *

The next day, around the evening, Neji woke up with a yawn. He'd slept really well. He sat up and then thought of what had happened that week. He still was confused by it all. The world they were living in… it was so different then the world Neji came from. The outside world. Neji sighed and then grabbed the bathrobe that was hanging in his room. He put it on and then opened the door, looking into Sasuke's room. He then saw Sasuke sitting there, with Haku and Sumaru next to him. Neji frowned as he saw how happy and peaceful they looked. Would they be happy after all..? It didn't take long before Sasuke spotted Neji. He smiled a little now.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he signed for Neji to come sit on the bed with them. Neji nodded as he walked towards the bed and sat down at the end of it. He then just stared at his knees.

"Should I go make him some food?" Sumaru asked Sasuke.

"Please do. Haku, will you help him?" Sasuke asked, hoping Haku would get the hint. He really had to talk to Neji alone. Haku nodded as he stood and then left the room, together with Sumaru. He understood the message. Neji still looked at his knees, frowning. Sasuke was silent a little longer and then sat down next to Neji, putting a hand on Neji's knee. "What happened?" He asked softly.

" ..Nothing much." Neji muttered, shrugging. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"You slept for a day Neji. Please tell me what's bothering you." Sasuke said and looked worried at Neji.

"It's fine." Neji said, shrugging. He didn't look back at Sasuke. Alright, he wasn't allowed to say something. He didn't want to go back there.

"It's not." Sasuke suddenly snapped. "Now tell me what happened." He looked at Neji stern now. Neji lifted his eyes now and looked at Sasuke. He sighed as he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"…Fine." He muttered. "They forbid me to tell but I guess I can tell you… there was a lamp in my face, I was tied to a chair and they kept telling me the way I should live. They only gave me two hours to sleep every day.. I guess that's about it." Sasuke looked at Neji with a look of sympathy on his face and then frowned.

"..And… How are you feeling now then?" He asked.

"Confused." Neji answered to the truth.

"..About?" Sasuke asked, still having his hand on Neji's knee and looking at him.

"About what I should do now." Neji said, shrugging. "Sasuke, I guess I kind of can.. accept it that you can love more persons." Sasuke looked at Neji surprised now.

"You.. you can?" He asked. "And you don't do that because your 'brain got washed'?"

"..Perhaps it had some influence." Neji said, shrugging. "..I think it played a big part in it yes."

"Then.. you still don't 'actually' think I can love more then one person, right?" Sasuke asked.

"I do think it, but don't exactly know why." Neji said, frowning. "It's good you can love more persons." Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled a little.

"I think so too." He said. "I also wanted to tell you I don't want you to obey me if you don't want it. Especially not because you think else Tekka will.. rape you. He won't."

"He will." Neji said as he looked away. "But fine."

"He won't because he can only do that with my approval and I won't ever give him that." Sasuke said.

"..Alright." Neji said and then doubted for a moment, then he sat against Sasuke and put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked at Neji even more surprised now, even slightly shocked. He loosely put his arm around Neji, not wanting to scare him.

"You won't have to worry." He softly said.

"Good.." Neji said, as he closed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked softly. Neji still confused him.

"I have no idea, I have to say." Neji said. "…Being with you now, I guess."

"Do you.. 'want' that?" Sasuke asked, pulling Neji slightly closer.

"…I do now." Neji said, opening his eyes again.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, still surprised by Neji's sudden change.

"I don't know." Neji said. "I just do."

"Did they tell you to like me in there too? I don't want you to like me just because of that." Sasuke said.

"I don't know." Neji said, frowning.

"Hey." Sumaru suddenly said, as he and Haku entered with dinner. Sasuke looked at them, gave them a small smile and then looked away.

"Maybe you should all go to your own rooms." He softly said. Once again, Neji confused him.

"..But we made dinner." Haku said, slightly confused. Neji meanwhile stood and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

"I.. don't feel like being with people now." Sasuke said, looking to the empty spot where Neji had be sitting before he immediately left as Sasuke told him to. Sumaru frowned and then took Haku's hand.

"Let's eat in my room." He said.

"Alright." Haku said. "Should we bring Neji some?" He asked Sasuke. "And are you sure you don't want to eat anything?"

"I'm sure. And yeah. Just put it in his room." Sasuke said and then laid down onto his bed.

"Alright." Haku said, and gave Sasuke a kiss. "Come to us once you've calmed down." Sasuke nodded and then Sumaru gave him a kiss too. They walked to Neji's room, gave him the food and then left to their own rooms. Sasuke wondered though, what should he do now?

* * *

A few hours later, Neji walked into Sasuke's room again. He decided to just try to make the best out of it, so he walked up to Sasuke, pushed him onto the bed and then kissed him full on the lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened from this, but it didn't take long before he grabbed Neji's face and kissed him back thankfully. Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck now and deepened the kiss. It was like Sasuke never kissed a lot, he was a bit inexperienced. Sasuke let out a moan as he kept kissing Neji. Jeez, how come Neji was such an incredible kisser? And God, how did he do that with his tongue?

Neji kissed Sasuke for a while longer before he broke the kiss.

"You haven't kissed a lot, have you?" Neji asked. Sasuke blinked a few times, his mouth still slightly open. He then turned red.

"I.. I have.." He answered offended. Haku and Sumaru had never complained. Neji looked at Sasuke for a while and then pushed Sasuke down onto the bed again, kissing him another time. Sasuke let out a moan and kissed back for a while, and then broke it again.

"W-wait. Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"I decided to make it best for myself." Neji said and then let his hands go under Sasuke's shirt and kissed him again. Sasuke's eyes went wide again, but then he frowned. He grabbed Neji's hands and pushed them away. He again broke the kiss.

"The best for yourself? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, offended again.

"I decided to make the best of it." Neji said. "I do what I want, and coincidentally it's the same as you want."

"What do you mean.. You don't really wanna.. kiss me and stuff right?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I do, I won't deny you're very attractive Sasuke." Neji said.

"But being attractive is something different then liking me…" Sasuke said.

"It starts like this Sasuke." Neji said. "Just accept that I want to do something like this."

"I do.. but just.. what if I start liking you, chances are big I will, and you won't?" Sasuke asked, letting his hands move over Neji's back.

"Fate will decide." Neji said and then roughly started kissing Sasuke, touching him everywhere. Sasuke frowned as he kissed back. He wasn't sure whether to be upset or happy about this. But as Neji started being even rougher, he started to return the favour. He turned Neji on his back and pulled off his shirt before touching his nipples. Neji softly moaned at this and deepened the kiss, as he just turned Sasuke around again, onto his back. He pinned Sasuke's hands above his head. He needed dominance now. But Sasuke wasn't gonna give in. He pulled loose and grabbed Neji, turning him around again. He pulled off Neji's pants, touching every inch of Neji's body. Which looked simply amazing.

Neji softly moaned, excited, and broke the kiss. He then pulled off Sasuke's shirt, liking what he saw. Sasuke was really hot.

Sasuke moaned as Neji did this and pulled off Neji's boxer now and started stroking Neji's length. God Neji felt good.

Neji softly moaned as he pulled down Sasuke's pants as well and threw them away. He then started kissing Sasuke again.

Sasuke kissed back as he continued stroking Neji. With his free hand he massaged Neji's leg.

Neji softly moaned and then turned Sasuke around again. He let his hands stroke over Sasuke's sides and then massaged Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke moaned loud now. Shit, his hips were a weak spot of him. Sasuke grabbed Neji's ass out of instinct and held it tightly.

Neji now made the kiss rougher and then the door opened. Haku came in.

"…Oh." He said. "…What are you guys doing?"

Sasuke's head snapped up and he felt a blush come to his face. Not because Haku was in the room, but because Neji was on top.  
"..We were a-actually.. about to have sex.." Sasuke said, panting a little.

"...Why aren't you on top?" Haku asked. "..Do you need help? This can't be good."

"No, no… I don't know.. Neji's just a little rougher.." Sasuke answered. Damn, this was embarrassing.

"Do I have to stop?" Neji asked with a sigh.

"..I'll go to Madara." Haku said now, looking startled. "…This is not tolerated."

Sasuke now pushed Neji off, looking at him, hoping he'd understand what he was about to do now.  
"Haku don't." Sasuke said, walked to Haku and grabbed him by the arms softly.

"It's not like Neji will be…you know.. a top and make me a bottom. He was just playing." He tried to explain.

"If you think I was going to be an uke, you're wrong." Neji said as he slightly put the covers over himself.

"You see?" Haku said, shocked as his eyes widened. "He's still evil!"

"Haku calm down!" Sasuke said. "It's ok. I'll deal with this."

"He can't do this!" Haku yelled. "We can't keep him here!"

"Haku do you trust me?" Sasuke asked stern. He looked at Haku intensely.

"..Of course I do." Haku softly said, looking at Sasuke. He seemed a little bit shocked about Sasuke's words.

"Then trust me on this too. He's not evil. Neji's just not used to this, ok honey? It's fine." Sasuke said.

"…Fine." Haku then said. "But I'll stay out of his way. I don't want to be close to him anymore."

"Haku." Sasuke said. Damn this. It was impossible to live with both of them.

"You can't judge him on this. He's a good person." Sasuke said.

"He's not, he's evil." Haku said.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Neji now said, as he dressed.

"No Neji please don't." Sasuke said. He felt like this was his last chance with Neji.

"Haku please. Neji's not evil. He even said he could understand me loving more then one guy. Haku, trust me please." Sasuke said.

"…He's just evil." Haku said.

"I'll be back soon." Neji said. "I'll go take a walk."

"Don't, we have a night-clock. You'll get punished." Sasuke told Neji and then looked at Haku angry.

"Neji is not evil and if you can't see that, then go to your room." He snapped.

Neji frowned and Haku now stared at the floor.

"…Alright." Haku said and then walked to his room.

Sasuke looked at Haku leaving, feeling upset. But Neji was.. more important now.

"Why did you do that?" Neji asked with a frown as the door to Haku's room closed.

"Because I don't wanna ruin my chances with you and you're not evil." Sasuke answered, sitting back down on the bed.

"I know I'm not evil." Neji said. "And I won't change. You should talk to Haku now."

"No, he can't do this, he can't talk about you like this. And I liked what we did." Sasuke answered.

"Don't worry, I'll be the same tomorrow and the day after that and the day after." Neji said. "..I think Haku is more important."

"No. Haku's not always more important." Sasuke said, looking to the sheets frustrated.

Neji frowned and then sat down on the bed.

"…Would it be fair to have a good time while he feels bad?" Neji said.

Sasuke was silent for a while. He then sighed and shook his head.

"It's not, but Haku feels bad when I don't spend every second on him. It's annoying sometimes." Sasuke then answered.

"Then talk to him about it." Neji said.

"He'll get upset." Sasuke and then hit his knees with his fists. "Dammit, I wanted to spend time with you." He snapped.

"Well that's not going to happened now, face it." Neji said. "You have a problem with Haku, you should let him know about it. He'll be upset, but he'll be woken up. He'll see what he's doing is wrong."

"I can't hurt him even more. Why are you giving me advice?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji.

"Because you need it and I'm not an evil person." Neji said with a slight smile.

Sasuke was silent for a while, then smiled and gave Neji a hug.  
"Thanks. Do you wanna spend the night with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. "Now go to him."

Sasuke nodded, gave Neji a kiss and then went to Haku's room. He opened the door and closed it behind him.  
"Haku?" He asked.

"…What is it?" Haku asked, looking up from the bed he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you and send you to your room." Sasuke said and sat down next to Haku.

"Doesn't matter…" Haku softly said.

"I know it does. It's even your night with me. So, sorry. But you can't overreact on everything Haku." Sasuke said, looking at Haku.

"He's just evil…" Haku muttered, thinking Sasuke was still talking about Neji.

"Haku stop. This is exactly what I mean. You overreact on 'everything'." Sasuke said, getting irritated again.

"I'm just sensitive." Haku said frowning.

"You're 'too' sensitive sometimes. I love you, but sometimes I go crazy from you." Sasuke said.

"..Oh…" Haku softly said, frowning. "..Well…sorry."

"Don't apologise. Just…you gotta understand that I love you and that I don't want you to be upset. It upsets 'me'." Sasuke explained.

"..I'm just scared." Haku said. "…I'm scared of 'him'."

"But you were like this before Neji joined us all. And if you trust me, then trust me on what I say about Neji too." Sasuke said.

"But you don't know Neji either." Haku said, looking at Sasuke. "And I'm sorry…"

Sasuke looked back at Haku and then took his hand in his.

"I know him well enough to tell he's a good person. And don't apologise. Just please try not to overreact so much." Sasuke said.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Haku said. "…You can give my night to Neji.. I want to sleep."

"Haku don't say that please. I came here because I wanted to be with you tonight. Please come with me to my room." Sasuke said as he softly stroke Haku's hand.

"…Sasuke.." Haku softly said as he shook his head. "..Not tonight."

Sasuke looked at Haku hurt. "..Ok.. well… Good night then.." He softly said and got up. Haku had never told him 'no' against a night together. Things were so messed up lately.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke slowly woke up, feeling something warm next to him again. He opened his eyes and found Haku laying next to him. Sasuke frowned.

"…I thought you wanted to sleep alone." He said.

"I woke up and regretted it then." Haku said, looking guilty.

"Oh…but it's morning now.." Sasuke said and stroke Haku's hair.

"Do I care..?" Haku asked. "...I love you."

"I love you too. But...ah whatever, come here." Sasuke said and pulled Haku close.

Haku smiled.

"Thanks." He said, as he put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke put an arm around Haku and kissed his head.

"I'm glad you came here now." He softly said.

"Me too." Haku said as he softly smiled at Sasuke. He sighed and then kissed Sasuke's shoulder.

"So...did you think about what I said too?" Sasuke then asked, hoping not to upset Haku again.

"..Yeah, a little." Haku said, nodding. "..I'll try to not be so emotional again."

"It's not about being emotional Haku...I like you being emotional...Just not 'over' emotional." Sasuke said.

"Sorry." Haku said.

"I really do love you though Haku." Sasuke said and pulled Haku up a bit, kissing his lips softly.

Haku smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

"Now why don't we do the night we missed over in the morning?" Sasuke said and half smiled, half grinned at Haku.

"Fine with me." Haku said with a slight smile. At that moment, Neji came walking out of his room, dressed in some white jog clothes.

Sasuke looked at Neji and frowned. What was with those clothes?

"...Why are you wearing...'that'?" He asked.

"Oh I'm going to jog a little." Neji said as he walked to the door.

"..Are you going outside?" Haku asked with a frown.

"..What the hell is jogging? And why go outside so early?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I'm going to run around a little, for my condition." Neji said. "That's what you call jogging. I'll be back in an hour."

"..Well...don't get caught....people won't like it." Sasuke said, still frowning. Why would anyone want to do something like that?

"Why would I get caught?" Neji asked with a frown. "I'll just be training my figure."

"Because it's strange Neji. That's why. And they don't really trust you to begin with." Sasuke said.

"I'll be fine." Neji said as he left the room.

Sasuke waited till the door was closed. "...He's so weird.." He said, still frowning.

"He is." Haku said, frowning as well.

"But he'll be fine." Sasuke said and grinned again, putting his hands under Haku's shirt.

"I guess." Haku said, as he softly kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled now and then grabbed Haku's head, making the kiss more passionate. He then moved his hands under Haku's shirt again and massaged his back.

Haku softly moaned as he now started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants. He blushed as he still kissed back.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and opened Haku's pants, pulling them down with underpants and all. He loved how shocked Haku could react to those kind of things.

And Haku was indeed shocked now, as he let out a soft whimper at feeling the cold air onto his butt. He blushed deeply as he let his hands go through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke smirked as he kept kissing Haku, a little bit rougher now and then pulled of Haku's shirt too. He then let his hands run all over Haku's body, squeezing and massaging all of his muscles.

Haku softly moaned once in a while and let his hands go under Sasuke's shirt.

"Haku...undress me." Sasuke moaned softly as he rubbed Haku's hips now, nearing his length. Haku was so slow sometimes.

Haku nodded now and then pulled off Sasuke's shirt. He then pulled down Sasuke's pants and underpants, throwing them away.

Sasuke smiled and then pulled Haku on top of him. He pulled Haku down and kissed him fierce while he started to softly stroke Haku's length.

Haku softly moaned as he blushed again. He then softly kissed Sasuke, stroking over his shoulders. He never was really active in the sex.

Sasuke kissed Haku a little rougher now and then pushed him up a little by the hips. He waited for Haku to give him a sign to say he was ready.

Haku kissed Sasuke for a while and then nodded, showing Sasuke he was ready. He kissed Sasuke in the neck now.

"..I'm ready." He whispered.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan from the whisper and kissing and then pushed Haku's hips down and started moving them. He kissed Haku's neck in return.

Haku let out a hard moan as Sasuke entered him. He winced as he pushed himself up a little, holding Sasuke by the hips.

Sasuke pushed Haku up even more and made sure Haku could lean on his chest. He loved it when Haku was sitting on top like that. He then started moving Haku up and down by the hips, making himself slide out of Haku and then right back in. Sasuke moaned a little louder now.

Haku started to move himself a little as well, as he let out a soft wince every time Sasuke moved into him. His mouth was open a little and a deep blush was on his cheeks.

"...Y-you look so good.. hn.. l-like that." Sasuke moaned as he moved Haku a little faster. Sasuke had gotten used to the different position Haku and Sumaru used. For some reason, Haku was always on top, looking so damned hot.

Haku blushed even deeper now, as he kept moving.

"..T-thanks.. ah.." Haku moaned.

Sasuke now started pushing Haku down, so that he would slide in all the way, deep into Haku's ass. He made the movement into Haku fast and out of him slow, to keep all the friction, but hit Haku's spot hard.

Haku closed his eyes now, clenched them tightly shut, as shocks went through his body every time Sasuke pushed in. It felt so good it made his whole body tingle.

Sasuke moaned some louder now as he felt he was coming close. He kept staring at Haku with half lidded eyes as he now kept the same pace up. The sight of Haku always made him come earlier.

Sasuke panted now as he closed his eyes some more, so close already. He moved Haku faster now, but didn't go harder, as he knew Haku didn't like that. They didn't need it either.

Haku panted loudly now and bit his lip to not scream out in pleasure. He always found it too embarrassing.

"..Ah H-Haku...Don't hold back..." Sasuke panted. He knew Haku was trying not to scream, but Sasuke always loved it when he did. Those screams sounded so...hot.

Haku frowned as he still tried to hold back but then Sasuke hit his point really hard and he screamed out in pleasure, while he came.

Sasuke moaned loudly now as not long after, he came too. He released inside of Haku, pushing in deep and enjoying Haku's scream. He just absolutely loved it.

Haku now collapsed on top of Sasuke, panting. That had been good.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Haku, panting as well. "..Y-you're so.. g-great..." Sasuke whispered in Haku's ear.

"..T-thanks.." Haku panted. "..You're a-as well.." He put his head under Sasuke's chin now, as he was regaining his breath.

Sasuke stroke through Haku's hair as his panting slowly decreased. He smiled. Somehow, Haku and him would probably always be ok in the end.

"..I want to sleep now." Haku said after some time.

"Again?" Sasuke asked, kissing Haku's head.

"..Yeah." Haku softly said. "Sex always makes me sleepy."

"I'll just take a nap." He added.

"Ok. I'll stay here with you." Sasuke said, smiling as he started stroking Haku's hair lovingly again. Haku was so cute.

"Thanks." Haku said with a smile and then sighed, closing his eyes.

"Sleep well." Sasuke softly said. He then let Haku fall asleep, staying in the bed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Neji was jogging around a little. There was a little park in the village, so he had gone there. He'd gotten a few strange looks from the others who were outside as well. And he noticed that it were almost only those polygamists that were outside. Strange. Neji was glad that he'd gone outside though. He'd missed the fresh air and it felt good that he was moving his body again.

At that moment, a guy walked up to Neji and frowned at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" He asked Neji, staring at him.

Neji stopped as he looked at the guy.

"Jogging." He said. As the guy stared at him some more he shrugged and walked past him, wanting to jog further.

But the guy grabbed his arm now. "Why? What is jogging? Why are you running around, aren't you supposed to be inside with your partner?" He asked.

"I'm running around because I have to work on my condition." Neji explained. "And my partner is with one of his other partners now." It seemed that nothing was wrong with this guy, the guy was only very confused and curious.

"...But...partners stay inside." The guy said. "So why are you alone?"

"Well.. because I wanted to go outside." Neji said. "I need some fresh air as well, you know."

"..Are you the guy from the outside world?" The guy now asked, taking a step back immediately.

"Well, yeah." Neji said, pulling one eyebrow up.

"..So...this is something from the outside world then? Like eating babies and killing partners." The guy said, taking another step back.

"You know, those stories are rubbish." Neji said. "In the outside world we don't eat our babies and we don't kill our partners. Believe me, the outside world is better then this place."

"...You know you're insane...Our world is far better. We don't kill each other, we don't go psycho on each other...We don't do all those freaky things you do, like talking to spirits and doing all those crazy operations on people, cutting things out." The guy said, partly angry, partly...afraid.

"To let them not die." Neji said. "Those things are good, cutting things out, when they've gotten infected. But I can't explain everything to you, you probably won't understand. You're too brain washed for that."

"...My brain was never washed." The guy said. "You're freaky...poor Sasuke.. And poor Haku and Sumaru.." He started walking away from Neji now, quickly.

Neji frowned as he watched the guy go. Did they all think of him as a freak now? He then turned around and continued jogging, feeling offended.

* * *

An hour later, Neji came walking back into the room. He saw Sasuke eating breakfast with Sumaru and Haku.

"Have a nice breakfast." He said as he walked towards his room to change and to take a shower.

"Aren't you gonna come eat with us Neji?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji surprised.

"I want to wash the sweat of my body first." Neji said.

"We'll be done before you finish. Come eat with us first and then wash it off." Sasuke said.

"No, I feel dirty." Neji said and then just walked into the bathroom.

Sumaru smirked now.

"Well, he's not going to obey you ey." He said.

"..Huh? Oh.. well I didn't mean to order him." Sasuke said. "..But I would've liked it if we could all just sit together." He ate his breakfast now.

"We could wait until he's done and then continue." Sumaru said.

"..Would you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I never was hungry anyway." Sumaru said as he shrugged, putting down his plate.

"OK, thanks. Are you OK with that too Haku?" Sasuke asked as he put his plate down as well.

"Sure." Haku said, shrugging. He then slightly smiled. "If it makes you happy."

Sasuke smiled back. "Thanks." He said. "I'm glad you two are my partners."

"You should be." Sumaru said with a smirk.

Sasuke gave Sumaru a soft hit on the head now. "Shut up idiot." He said and laughed a little.

"Did you and Neji had your night already now?" Sumaru asked.

"No. I told Neji that tonight could be our night." Sasuke said. "He agreed to it."

"Alright, that's surprising, but good." Sumaru said, nodding. "He'll have a nice first time."

"I don't really think it's his first time though. As in his first time having sex." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Sumaru asked, frowning.

"Indeed, what do you mean?" Haku asked, a little bit confused. They heard the shower being turned off now.

"..Well...Neji is a little.. rough.. Yesterday we almost had a first time but Haku walked in. But you two never acted like that. You were nervous and scared. Neji was almost dominating." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah I saw that.. but.. did he really have sex before?" Haku asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "He had a boyfriend in the other world too. I don't think he would act like he did if he was still a virgin." Sasuke said.

"True.." Haku said, frowning.

"...Strange." Sumaru said.

"So. I think he already did it before." Sasuke said. "..I guess that's normal in the outside world."

"I guess so.." Sumaru said, nodding. At that moment, the door of the bathroom opened, and Neji walked out, wearing some loose pants and a tight shirt. He then sat down onto an empty spot on the bed.

"Hey." He said.

"We waited for you to eat with us." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji, a little upset he sat down so far away.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said, slightly smiling, and Haku handed Neji a plate. "Thank you." Neji said again, nodding to Haku. Haku just nodded back and then started eating.

Sasuke grabbed his plate again too and started eating. Sumaru did the same.

"So Neji...how many 'boyfriends' did you have in the outside world?" Sumaru then asked, looking at Neji.

Neji looked at Sumaru and thought for a moment.

"..Hmm... five or something." Neji said then. "Why?"

Haku's eyes grew big now as he looked at Neji with a look of disbelief on his face.

Sasuke looked at his plate. Five? 'He' didn't even have five partners.

"...Five? What happened to them?" Sumaru asked frowning.

"It didn't work." Neji said. "One of them always was drunk, two of them cheated on me, one even hit me, and another one was too sweet. I just didn't found the right guy."

"...So, can I ask you a question then?" Sumaru asked as he stared at Neji. What a weird guy.

"I guess." Neji said as he took a bite of his bread.

"Are you gonna stay with Sasuke?" Sumaru asked. Sasuke now almost choked on his food, but quickly regained himself. What would Neji say to that?

"If he's right for me, I will." Neji said. "And, I guess I have not much of a choice this time hm?"

"Maybe. But do you think he's right for you then?" Sumaru asked.

"I have no idea." Neji said. "I'll see." He finished his breakfast now.

Sasuke quickly finished his breakfast and then got up. "I'm going for a walk." He said. He needed to think for a while. Neji was confusing him once again.

"Alright." Sumaru said, nodding to Sasuke.

Sumaru looked at Sasuke and then nodded as well. Sasuke then left the room.

Neji put his plate away now and let a hand run through his hair, sighing. This was once again going to be a boring day.

"So what do you guys do in days like these?" He asked.

Sumaru shrugged. "We play games sometimes." He answered as he put his plate away. He finished his breakfast now.

"Do you ever listen to music?" Neji asked.

"We do sometimes. But it's more on the background. Do you? What do you listen to? Mozart?" Sumaru asked.

"We like Beethoven as well." Haku added.

"No, I don't listen to that kind of music." Neji said with a smirk. "Wait, do you have a CD player in here? Then I'll let you listen to my music. "

"Yeah we do. But what kind of music do you listen to then?" Sumaru asked as he got up and pulled an old CD-player out of a closet.

"Hiphop and r&b." Neji said as he stood and walked to his room. "I'll get some of my CD's. Do you guys dance on music as well?"

"..Sometimes, not a lot." Haku said with a slight frown. "..What is hiphop and r&b."

"Yeah, what is that? It sounds strange. I never dance. Someone said I was bad at it." Sumaru said.

"I'll show you." Neji said as he put the cd he had gotten from his room into the cd player. "Should I show you the dancing style that belongs with this music?"

"Please do." Haku said, nodding. You could see he was curious.

Sumaru smiled as he sat down so he could watch Neji better. He wondered what kind of music that hiphop stuff was.

Neji now put on the cd player and then selected a song. As soon as it started playing, he started dancing a dance he learned to himself. And in the end, that dance had gotten into the dancing show of his school. It was a mix of hiphop, breakdance and even jazz. The beat started and so did the melody. Haku frowned as he saw Neji starting to dance and he listened to this music. It was.. strange.

Sumaru smiled broadly now. "This is great music! So much better then what we have here." Sumaru said happily, moving his feet to the beat a little.

"It is hm." Neji said with a smirk as he danced.

Haku looked at Neji, open mouthed. You could see that he was impressed by the way Neji was dancing.

"Where did you learn this?" Sumaru asked Neji.

"I made this dance myself." Neji said. "But I learned how to dance at my school."

"Really? School.. what's school?" Sumaru asked frowning. "Put the music down a little so I can talk to you."

As Neji did so, Haku sat down onto the bed.

"..Indeed." He said.

"School is a place where you learn things." Neji said.

"We never went to school, we were taught those things when we lived at home." Sumaru said. "But really Neji, you dance great. And from now on I wanna listen to your music!" Sumaru said, almost cheering.

Neji snorted.

"Sure Sumaru." Neji said. He then sat down onto the ground and started to do some push ups. "You can borrow that cd any time."

Haku now frowned at Neji. What was he doing?

Sumaru looked at Neji too, surprised. "...Why are you laying on the floor?" He asked, frowning as well.

"I'm training my body." Neji explained.

"..Then why are you doing something like 'that'?" Sumaru asked.

"It trains my muscles." Neji said, smirking a little. "You don't have muscles at all, but I do. Even more then Sasuke, I saw."

"Put off your shirt then. I wanna know if that's true." Sumaru said, smirking a little too.

"Tch, alright." Neji said as he sat on his knees and then put off his shirt. "Happy now?" He smirked.

Haku's mouth fell open now as he saw the muscles onto Neji's body. The other time he'd seen Neji naked, he had just been paying attention on what he had been doing.

Sumaru stared at Neji's body now. "..Damn.. You really 'are' more muscular then Sasuke." He said. At that moment, the door opened and Sasuke walked in. He stopped when he saw Haku and Sumaru staring at Neji's naked upper body.

"I guess I am." Neji said as he put on his shirt again, gave Sasuke a look and then continued doing his push ups.

"..Why were you looking at Neji? And why did you put off your shirt? And what the hell are you doing on the floor?" Sasuke asked confused and feeling...weird that Haku and Sumaru obviously liked Neji's body so much.

"Well, I'm training my body." Neji explained. "I just told them that I get more muscles of it and that I'm the one with the most muscles in here, and well, they didn't believe it, so I took off my shirt."

"Then stop it now. You're not supposed to have more muscles then me." Sasuke said, offended.

"I won't stop it." Neji said. "I don't want to become a little weakling."

Haku gave Sumaru a look which clearly said 'I think we have to go to our rooms again' now.

Sumaru looked back and nodded, got up and pulled Haku with him to his room. They closed the door.

Sasuke now glared at Neji. "I don't want you to have more muscles then me." He snapped.

"That's not my problem." Neji said as he continued doing those exercises.

Sasuke glared at Neji even more and then pulled Neji up. "You can't have more muscles." He said again, looking at Neji intense.

"Because?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"..Because I'm supposed to be stronger then you." Sasuke snapped.

"That's not my problem." Neji said again. "Just accept it that I have more muscles and probably am stronger. You'll be the uke in the sex tonight as well."

"What? No. 'You' will be the uke in the sex dammit." Sasuke snapped.

"We'll see." Neji said, smirking.

"I'm never an uke. You are." Sasuke said and groaned as he noticed Neji was even slightly taller.

"We'll see tonight Sasuke." Neji said with another smirk.

"Stop saying that! You'll be uke!" Sasuke snapped. Damn Neji, it was so frustrating.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then turned around, getting his cd out of the cd player. They'd see it for tonight.

"Don't ignore me." Sasuke said grumbling and then laid down on the bed, face first. He groaned into a pillow. Some days, everything was frustrating.

"Sasuke don't act like a toddler." Neji said.

"I am not, I'm just frustrated by the whole situation." Sasuke mumbled.

"What, that I'm not laying down and spread my legs?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"No sjeez. About you being here and confusing me and just.. Aargh! Just everything. I'm mad now." He snapped angry.

"Not my problem." Neji said as he sat down onto the couch, shrugging.

"Nothing's your problem is it!? I thought you wanted to make the best out of it, but then you tell Sumaru you're not even sure what you wanna do with me or whatever and you get Haku and Sumaru to drool all over your body! How do you think that makes me feel huh!?" Sasuke yelled angry now.

"I don't know." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke. "Confused, I guess. Angry. But still. Wouldn't it be fair if Haku and Sumaru had more persons to love and admire as well? Like you do?"

"No! That wouldn't be fair!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a pillow to Neji. Damn him.

Neji caught that pillow and glared at Sasuke.

"It would be." Neji said. "You're really anti-social aren't you? You can have three lovers and they can only have one?"

"Yes! That's exactly how it goes! And I'm not anti-social!" Sasuke yelled. "You are!"

"I'm not." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke. "What exactly did I do what was anti-social to you hm?"

"Ignoring everyone in here, not being nice to us, judging us whatever. I don't know." Sasuke snapped. "I just don't know what to do with you or Haku or Sumaru or myself. You mess things up."

"That's what you get for not trying to get to know someone before you choose that person to become your partner." Neji said.

"Well that's just how it goes in here and you can't even respect that people can be different." Sasuke snapped.

"You can't accept it that I'm different either remember?" Neji asked.

"Yes I can. I am trying to accept you, but you're making it hard." Sasuke snapped.

"You're not the easiest person either." Neji said. "I'm not, I know that, but I'm the one who's tossed into a new way of living with people I don't know. I'm trying to get used to it, but that just doesn't happen so fast."

"But you can't even accept us. I already let you send a letter to someone, which is forbidden, I let you do whatever you want, but you don't even notice it." Sasuke snapped.

"It's normal to me." Neji said. "It's ridiculous for me that I can't even have contact with my friends."

"Well it isn't in here. You're frigging frustrating me." Sasuke snapped. "You're frustrating because you never listen to what I say and you want to be in charge all the time and don't respect our believes. We respect yours, or at least I do."

"You don't seem like you do." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "And you feel exactly like I feel now. Someone wants to boss you around and you don't want that, you want to be the boss yourself."

"We're both very dominant Sasuke." Neji added. "Two dominant persons can't be together without a fight. We have to be just like animals, we have to fight for dominance."

"Yeah well obviously you will win!" Sasuke yelled. "You're stronger anyway." He mumbled. "Might as well take me right now, because I won't win anyhow."

"It's not fun to just take you like that." Neji said, as he stood and walked to Sasuke. He then sat down onto Sasuke's back, with two legs at each side of Sasuke. He then leaned down and softly sucked Sasuke's neck. "Or is it?" He breathed into Sasuke's ear.

"Get off me." Sasuke snapped as he halfway turned around and pushed Neji off of him. He sat down on top of Neji now, glaring at him.

"Don't you like it or do you tell yourself you don't like it?" Neji asked as he turned Sasuke around again, pinning him down onto the bed. He then nibbled onto Sasuke's ear and licked down, slightly sucking.

"..Stop it.. I can't be the uke." Sasuke snapped, trying not to give out soft moans. He pushed Neji away now and tried to hold him down onto the bed.

Neji easily overpowered him again as he once again pushed him onto the bed.

"That's what they say." Neji said. "Give in to your feelings Sasuke." He then kissed Sasuke deeply, while he unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke gave out a moan as he pushed Neji away again and turned his head away from Neji. "S-stop it Neji.. I don't want it.." Sasuke snapped.

Neji just kissed Sasuke again now, as he pulled off Sasuke's shirt and massaged him, and stroke over his chest. He even pinched a nipple now, as he let go of one of Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke pushed Neji away again and looked away. "..Please stop.. I don't want it Neji." Sasuke said, this time not even snapping. Neji was far too strong for him right now. "..I do wanna have sex with you but not like this.. please."

Neji frowned as he now looked at Sasuke. Sasuke really didn't want it. Neji then decided to do something nice for Sasuke. He waited for Sasuke to try to push him over another time. When Sasuke finally did this, Neji moved with him but made it look like it was Sasuke who was doing it.

"You will want it soon." Neji said then, as he stayed in his role.

Sasuke regained himself and glared at Neji. Somehow he had managed to push Neji over. Was he really stronger then Neji after all?

"No I won't. You just be uke." Sasuke snapped as he now turned the tables and started opening Neji's pants.

Neji narrowed his eyes now as he grabbed Sasuke's hands, as if trying to stop Sasuke from doing that. To make it believable, he pulled Sasuke's hands away again, but when Sasuke put more strength into it, he let Sasuke's hands pull his pants down. He did feel his heart beat in his throat. He'd never been an uke before as well.

Sasuke smirked now and then pulled down Neji's pants all the way and threw them away. He then started kissing and licking Neji's neck after he had pulled off Neji's shirt as well. Neji was no longer in control.

Neji appeared to be shocked as he let out a soft moan. Of course, it did feel good, what Sasuke was doing. For now. He banned out the negative thought and then brought his hands to Sasuke's pants. Jeez. It would be so much more easier to play weaker then he was if Sasuke just tied him up.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji's head and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue into Neji's mouth now. He was definitely enjoying this.

Neji moaned softly as his mouth was plundered by Sasuke now. Damn. The guy could overpower him for real with kissing. He kissed back softly as he pulled down both Sasuke's pants and pushed against Sasuke's chest and bucked a bit beneath Sasuke.

Sasuke then suddenly grabbed the bulge in Neji's boxer. He started rubbing it roughly.

Neji moaned loudly as he now pushed Sasuke off him so his arms were stretched and the kiss was broken.

"..C-calm down.." He panted.

"Why? Don't you like this?" Sasuke asked as he pushed Neji's hands away and sucked on Neji's neck, continuing his strokes.

"..It d-does feel good, but 'I' am the s-seme.." Neji snapped now, as he struggled once again. He wondered if Sasuke still didn't saw through him.

"You're not. I am." Sasuke said and pulled off his own boxer now, then turned Neji around and pulled down Neji's boxer. He looked at Neji's butt, which was really well shaped. He started massaging it a little now.

Neji groaned. Oh damn. They were going to do it doggy style? How humiliating could this be? He then started to try to turn around, not too much of course. Meanwhile he enjoyed the time he still had, laying like this on the mattress. He'd be on his hands and knees soon, Sasuke couldn't enter him this way. God.. he hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

Sasuke pushed Neji down again and then pushed the cheeks of Neji's butt apart and then stroke over the entrance. "..You're still a virgin.." Sasuke said. He had expected Neji to have been uke before.

Neji swallowed now as he felt the nerves go through his body. Oh god..

"..I told you I a-am a seme." Neji growled now. He pulled Sasuke's hands away from his butt now, fiercely blushing. He felt embarrassed because Sasuke just looked at his entrance like that.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then pulled him up, putting him down on his hands and knees. "Don't worry.. I'll be gentle." Sasuke said as he then suddenly pushed a finger into Neji.

Neji felt his breath got stuck into his throat and then let out a moan as Sasuke's finger entered him. That just didn't feel comfortable.

Sasuke quickly pushed in another one and went looking for Neji's spots. He wanted Neji to feel good. He knew Neji was nervous, he could see it in the way Neji acted.

Neji frowned as he grabbed the mattress again, biting his lips hard.

"Calm down Neji." Sasuke softly said as he now rubbed over a spot in Neji's ass. He then pushed in another finger, but immediately rubbed all the spots he had found.

Neji moaned loudly as Sasuke hit a spot, but it still felt uncomfortable. He started struggling again, by instinct. He moved forwards, so the fingers left his ass.

Sasuke softly grabbed Neji's hip, to pull him back and shoved his fingers inside again, softly, rubbing the spots. "..Just enjoy it." He said and then started stroking Neji's length as well.

Neji softly gasped as sweat appeared onto his forehead. God.. why was he doing this again? Enjoy it? Sasuke could easily say that yeah, but he couldn't just enjoy it like that.

Sasuke now pushed his fingers in deeper, hoping he would find a better spot to hit. One that would show Neji how good it could feel. And he found it further inside, where his fingers could barely reach. He rubbed over it roughly.

Neji let out a scream of pleasure now. God that felt good. Holy shit.. He'd never felt something like that before.

Sasuke smirked a little as he started rubbing that spot heavily now. He knew Neji would just want him to do more in the end.

"..Oh.. p-please.. hn.." Neji moaned now, as he moved his behind more up, to feel more. God, he sounded like a weak uke. But damn, Sasuke's fingers just felt so good.

"What please?" Sasuke asked, liking the sound of Neji being pleasured by him. He knew Neji felt great.

"..Please.. I w-want more.. hn.." Neji moaned, as he grabbed the mattress.

Sasuke smirked some more now and then removed his fingers from Neji's ass. He rubbed the entrance some more and then pushed into Neji slowly, letting him adjust.

Neji moaned now, as he felt Sasuke entering his virgin entrance. This was so weird.. It was painful. The pleasure had disappeared, though there was the slightest hint of it somewhere in the back of his entrance.

"..W-want me to move?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed Neji's hips, wanting to move.

"..I g-guess.." Neji moaned as he put his head low, panting.

Sasuke nodded and then started thrusting into Neji. He made sure he hit the spot he had found earlier. He would look for the spot in the back of Neji's ass after Neji felt the pleasure.

Neji moaned loudly as Sasuke was entering him over and over, and he finally felt a wave of pleasure going through him as his spot was being hit again.

Sasuke smirked now as he moaned too from the friction. He then started to thrust in deeper and harder, aiming for Neji's real spot. The one that would drive Neji crazy.

Neji whimpered a little now, as his whole body was being forced forwards as Sasuke thrusted in, and it fell backwards again as Sasuke pulled out again. That fact made him so excited. He had no idea why but it turned him on.

Sasuke in return got turned on by Neji's whimper and then thrusted in all the way, determined to find Neji's spot. He held onto Neji's hips and started pulling him back whenever he would thrust in. It felt great.

Neji kept whimpering and then all of a sudden let out a yelp of pleasure, as he felt a huge amount of pleasure going through him, which let him ended up with his mouth open. That felt too good for words.

Sasuke knew that he hit Neji's spot and started thrusting against it over and over, each thrust harder. He turned Neji's head around and kissed him roughly.

Neji tried to kiss back, but because the sex was so rough, he could only kiss Sasuke for a few seconds before he was forced to break the kiss.

But Sasuke enjoyed the kiss nonetheless as he kept thrusting into Neji, now closing his eyes tightly. He was close to release.

Neji now turned his head away, as he moaned loudly and sometimes let out a soft yell as Sasuke hit his point harder between a few thrusts.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji's hips tightly as he kept thrusting over and over and over. Oh shit.. he was so close. Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji's length and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Neji gasped now as he clenched his eyes shut.

"..I'm c-close.." Neji gasped, to prevent Sasuke from thinking he wasn't close to his release yet.

Sasuke felt relieved Neji was close as well. He thrusted in a few more times and then pushed in the hardest he had ever done as he came inside of Neji, giving a few more thrusts while he was having his release.

Neji let out a scream as this lead him to come as well. Damn.. he was sure he'd feel this for a few days but it had been great.

Sasuke let out a few moans and then swallowed as he collapsed on top of Neji, pushing Neji onto the bed with his weight. He panted heavily now. Damn...That had been incredibly good.

Neji closed his eyes now as he didn't even bother that Sasuke was laying on top of him now, and his body was shaking and tingling because of the sex they just had. It had felt good, that was the only thing what was important.

After a while of panting, Sasuke finally got off Neji and then pulled him close. "..W-was it good?" He asked, looking at Neji.

"..It w-was.." Neji panted, nodding. He then slightly smirked. "..I fear I'm not g-going to do this again soon."

Sasuke frowned. "W-why not?" He asked as he stroke through Neji's hair now.

"..It's bleeding like h-hell and I fear I won't be able t-to walk coming days." Neji said, grinning a little. He then gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips.

"..Bleeding..? Oh shit, I'm s-sorry.." Sasuke said, looking guilty.

"..I t-think it's normal, you're not the smallest I've s-seen and my entrance was terribly t-tight." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"..T-true.. But I'm still sorry.." Sasuke said and now stroke over Neji's cheek. "..I really like y-you Neji." He then added.

"..It probably is hard to b-believe, but I like you too." Neji said, as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke looked back now, surprised. "You do?" He asked.

Neji nodded.

"You're the first who doesn't give up during a fight with me." Neji said, with a slight smirk. "I like that."

Sasuke smiled. "Is that the only reason you like me?" He asked, laughing a little.

"It's the main reason." Neji said, laughing as well.

Sasuke just smiled at Neji for a while. "...Can you tell me more of where you came from?" He then asked. He wanted to know more about Neji.

"It's difficult for me to just tell something." Neji said with a slight smile. "Just ask me something and I'll answer."

"What do people in the outside world do?" Sasuke asked.

"..If I'd answer that question, I'd be talking until next year." Neji said, smirking. "You need to be a bit more specific."

"..Well I just don't know what to ask.. Ok, so who were your fathers? One of them was Hiashi's brother right?" Sasuke asked.

"Fathers?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Yes fathers. Who was the other one?" Sasuke asked.

"..I have a father and a mother." Neji said, frowning.

Sasuke returned the frown now. "..What's a mother?" He asked confused.

"...Do you even know what a woman is?" Neji asked, while his frown deepened.

"A what?" Sasuke asked, frowning even more. What was Neji talking about?

"..Alright this is creepy." Neji said. "You call Haku and Sumaru, while I get my picture book."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then pulled on his boxer. "Haku! Sumaru! Come here!" Sasuke yelled. He wondered what Neji was gonna do.

Neji now put on his boxer as well and walked into his room. The doors of Haku and Sumaru's rooms opened now and they came walking in, confused.

"What is it Sasuke?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, why did you call us." Sumaru asked.

"Sit down." Sasuke said and Haku and Sumaru did. "Neji wants to show us something I guess."

At that moment, Neji came walking into the room again, carrying his picture book with him.

"How exactly do you guys get children?" Neji asked.

"At a certain time I decide if I want children and one or more of your partners get a uterus. Why?" Sasuke asked. This was all perfectly normal. Why did Neji ask something like this?

"I'm going to tell you guys something and I know you'll think that I'm lying or that it's evil, but... mankind has two sexes." Neji said. "Men and women."

Sumaru frowned. "I don't get it. What are women?" He asked.

Sasuke just shook his head. "There are only men." He said confused.

"I think that you guys might be very far with science or something, because children are being born out of a woman." Neji said. "Men aren't born with an uterus. Women are."

"So what are you trying to say here? I don't get it. What are women? And if they would have uteruses then why do we have them here and can get them too?" Sumaru asked.

"I have no idea how that's possible, in the outside world we haven't found a way how to do that yet." Neji said. "Women are the other sex." He opened the book now and then pointed at one of his friends. "Look, this is Tenten, one of my friends. She is a woman. Well, a young one, you call that a girl, but she has been born with an uterus, like all women. Women are the ones who get children, men are the ones who make them pregnant."

"...No. We just make each other pregnant. He looks...odd.. why is he so.. I don't know.. different?" Sasuke asked.

"Why is his chest so big?" Sumaru asked.

"It's a she." Neji said. "And women have boobs, when they get a child they fill with milk so the child can drink of it. It's how it's supposed to go."

Sasuke frowned and then put up a disgusted face. "They drink out of their chests? Gross." He said.

"..What do you mean 'she'? You're so unclear. And why don't we have 'women' here then?" Sumaru asked.

"That's what I'm wondering as well." Neji said and frowned. He then started to dress. "I'm going to have a talk with that Madara. He'll probably know."

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand now. "You are not going to Madara." He said stern. "He won't appreciate that."

"I'm going to ask him how you guys do this, it will stop me from telling other things to you guys." Neji said. "He'd appreciate it more if I ask him more about this place then that I go get angry because I don't get it."

"Then I'll talk to him, but partners are not supposed to go to him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you don't know what I learned, he does and I do." Neji said, frowning. "It has no use for you to go to him."

"Well if you go, you'll get punished. Write down what you wanna know and I'll go ask him." Sasuke said stern.

"Why will I get punished?" Neji asked. "Can't I just go ask him something?"

"No. Because Madara is an elder and especially partners are not supposed to talk to him." Sasuke said. "Even 'I' have to ask if I can see him." Sasuke said.

"Well can't I ask if I can talk to him as well?" Neji asked. "They're not supposed to, you say, but that doesn't mean it's forbidden right?"

"It kind of is. Well, it's just that if you ask it, they won't let you and they'll think lower of you." Sasuke said.

"What kind of crap is that?" Neji asked with a frown.

"Because you are not supposed to wanna talk to an elder. You're supposed to be my partner and follow the rules." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm going to try anyway." Neji said, as he walked to the door. "They already think low of me, and I can always try. Perhaps he'll make an exception." He now opened the door.

"Get back here Neji. I don't want you to get hurt or whatever." Sasuke said stern, glaring at Neji. He would get up and pull Neji back if he went to continue anyway.

"I want to see it for myself how far I can go Sasuke." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "And I want to talk to him. I can always try. If they say no, I won't continue to ask, alright?"

"..Fine. But don't come whining to me when they hit you or something." Sasuke snapped.

"They won't." Neji said and then walked out of the door, taking his picture book with him.

"He's really stubborn." Haku said with a frown.

"He's annoying." Sasuke groaned frustrated. Sumaru laughed now.

"I like his attitude." He said.

"You do?" Haku asked, frowning at Sumaru.

"Well he's just a little more spicy then you two. Well, Sasuke is sometimes but that's different." Sumaru said. "I don't know. Maybe they're just like that from the outside world."

"He definitely 'is' different." Sasuke said smirking.

"Indeed he is." Haku said. "..I never met someone like him."

"But seriously...What's up with that women stuff?" Sumaru asked, smirking and pulling up an eyebrow.

"And why do we have to call them 'she'? What's 'she' mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Haku said. "..We'll ask him once he's back."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Neji was now walking through the halls, towards the living room. He knew there would be people in there who knew where he could find Madara. On his way, he got a lot of strange looks, but he just scared them away by glaring at them. It seemed that a lot of them were scared of him. Because he came out of the 'evil world'. Jeez. Morons. Once he was almost at the living room, he saw Shisui walking there. Neji walked up to him now.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking at Shisui.

Shisui looked at Neji. "Oh...Sure." Shisui said as he looked around, as if trying to see nobody saw them together.

"I want to talk to Madara, where can I find him?" Neji asked, frowning a little as he saw how Shisui was looking around. "Why are you looking around like that?"

"Because you are the freak in here right now. You scare people. Like you do with that question, you can't do talk to Madara." Shisui said, looking at Neji as if he was crazy.

"..Why am I a freak to you?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper. "And why can't I talk to Madara? I'm confused about something and I'm sure he knows why I am."

"Partners don't talk to Madara. They just don't. And you're a freak to everyone because you do all these weird things. I even heard you tried to dominant Sasuke, I mean come on." Shisui said frowning.

"Well at my place it's normal." Neji said, as he now felt a slight sting in his stomach. He felt himself getting smaller and smaller every second.

"Well in here it isn't. I sure hope Sasuke made you see that." Shisui said. "Anything else?" He asked.

Neji looked at Shisui and then shook his head. Without saying anything else, he turned around and walked away. He so didn't feel comfortable anymore in here.

* * *

A few minutes later Neji walked into Sasuke's room again and without even looking at them, he walked inside of the room and into his own room, closing it behind him. He wanted to go home really badly now.

Sasuke frowned and then quickly got up and walked to Neji's room. He had dressed in the mean time. He walked into Neji's room and then closed the door.

"Are you ok? Nobody hurt you right?" Sasuke asked worried.

"..I f-fucking want to go home." Neji softly said now, from where he had tossed himself onto his bed. He felt his eyes getting wet now.

Sasuke looked at Neji sympathetically now and sat down on the bed, stroking over Neji's back.

"..I know.. What happened?" He asked.

"..One o-of them told me they all think of me as a freak.." Neji softly said, as he now started to cry. "..A f-fucking freak.. At home they just take me for w-who I am, but here they t-think you're a freak if you come up for your rights.. I h-hate this place.. I miss my friends s-so much.."

"Oh Neji...I'm so sorry.." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji up and then pulled him into a hug. He stroke Neji's back again. If only he could just send Neji home or have him come into contact with his friends. But he couldn't. They would be in real trouble.

Neji hugged Sasuke back as he sobbed heavily.

"..I've n-never felt so unhappy in m-my entire life.." Neji cried. He put his head into Sasuke's neck now, as he tried to calm down. But only more tears left his eyes.

Sasuke frowned now, feeling guilty. So guilty. "...I'm sorry.." He softly said. He felt so bad for making Neji unhappy. For not being able to help him.

Neji broke the hug now, as he looked at Sasuke.

"..C-can't I try to run away..?" He said, as he tried to stroke away his tears. "..Sasuke p-please, isn't there a w-way...?"

"..You can't.. We have guards all over and if they catch you.. you'll be punished so bad Neji. And there's fences all around our town.. You can't get away from here.." Sasuke softly said. He felt so horrible for having to tell Neji that there just wasn't a way out. Or at least that the chances were so slim to escape.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then bit his lip and looked away, nodding, as tears fell down onto his bed.

"..I u-understand.." He softly said.

Sasuke held Neji tightly, thinking hard. There had to be a way. There simply had to.

"...We could try to work out a plan.." He then softly said. No matter how much he cared for Neji, or how much he wanted to stick to the rules.. His partner's wellbeing had always been more important.

"...Don't b-bring yourself in danger.." Neji sobbed, as he shook his head.

"If we figure out a good plan, I won't. Besides.. It's more important that you can get out of here and be happy." Sasuke said.

"..Are you sure..?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke, getting the slightest hint of hope once again.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I mean.. you're unhappy. I don't want to keep anyone here against his will. You should leave." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded.

"..You're right." Neji then said, as he wiped his tears away.

Sasuke smiled. "So we'll just think of a good plan and you'll be fine." He said and stroke the rest of Neji's tears away.

Neji nodded as he let the slightest hint of a smile come upon his face.

"Thank you." He said, still with watery eyes.

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "You look sweet this way." He said, giving Neji a kiss on the forehead.

"..Thanks." Neji said as he smiled some more and then the smile disappeared again. He swallowed his last tears away.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded.

"I do." He said.

"Good. Tomorrow we will start thinking of a way to get out.. Since I.. at least want one night with you." Sasuke said. He suddenly realised he would really be upset if Neji left. But it was for the best.

Neji bit his lip and nodded. That was true.. he would have to leave Sasuke behind. He wouldn't admit it, but he had started to care about Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled sadly and then hugged Neji again. He didn't felt like showing Neji how weak he could be.

Neji put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and stared at the wall now. He had no idea what to do now. He felt like sleeping.

"Let's go lay down in my bed. It's almost time to sleep anyhow." Sasuke said as he let go of Neji and got up.

Neji nodded as he got up as well.

"..Don't you want to eat?" Neji asked.

"I'll ask Haku and Sumaru to get some. They know it's not their night tonight." Sasuke said. He took Neji's hand and then walked back into his own room.

"Can you get some food for all of us?" He asked Haku and Sumaru now.

"Sure." Haku said now, nodding. He didn't like Neji, but he was worried as he saw that Neji had been crying.

"...Are you alright?" He asked Neji now.

Neji looked up and then nodded, as he leaned against Sasuke a little.

"We'll tell you what happened once you come back OK?" Sasuke said and smiled at Haku and Sumaru. Sumaru nodded and got up, walking to the door. "We'll be right back." He said and waited for Haku.

Haku nodded as he followed Sumaru and the two of them left.

"..Do you have a pyjama for me?" Neji asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course I do." He said and pulled a pyjama out of the closet, then handed it to Neji. He sat down on the bed now.

"Thanks." Neji said as he undressed and then put on the far too big pyjama. "..Do you always have this big pyjamas?"

"Well.. I don't own my own pyjama's. I get the leftovers, which usually are far too big. It's why I never sleep in pyjama's." Sasuke answered.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. He had only put on the shirt, since it would be too warm with the pants as well. The shirt even came until his knees, so it was fine.

"Sit down with me." Sasuke said as he stretched his arm to Neji, as a sign that he wanted Neji to sit close to him.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then sat against him. He put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder again.

Sasuke stroke his hand over Neji's arm. "..I'll miss you." He softly said.

"..I'll miss you as well." Neji said after he had been silent for some time.

Sasuke smiled. It at least felt good to hear Neji say that. That he would miss him as well.

"..I'm tired." Neji said.

"After dinner, we'll go to sleep." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said. He was silent for a while. "..Do you snore?"

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "I never heard Haku and Sumaru complain. Maybe a little. I don't know." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, softly smiling. "I don't think they'd ever complain about anything by the way."

"Maybe not. Sumaru did complain once about that I moved a lot in my sleep. But I never hear him say anything about that. I guess he got used to it." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, alright." Neji said. "But Haku'd never complain."

"I know. Sometimes I know he doesn't like something and I have to drag it out of him to tell me." Sasuke said. "But I like that he makes sure I'm ok."

"Indeed." Neji said. "Haku is sweet."

"I know. And so is Sumaru." Sasuke said. "...And so are you." He then softly added.

"I'm not sweet." Neji said.

"You are sometimes. On rare occasions." Sasuke said.

Neji snorted as he sat up and stretched for a moment, and then yawned.

"Perhaps I am." Neji said. "But it's very rare then."

"I know." Sasuke said. At that moment, the door opened and Sumaru and Haku walked back in.

"We got dinner." Sumaru said as he sat down on the bed and put the tray with the food down.

"I hope you like pancakes Neji." Haku said, smiling a little.

"I like them, thanks." Neji said as he nodded.

"Sit down Haku." Sasuke said as he took a plate now. Sumaru looked at Sasuke, curious about what he had to say.

Haku frowned but then sat down, looking at Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well...You're gonna have to say goodbye to Neji soon. I'm gonna help him escape." Sasuke said, looking at Sumaru and Haku. Sumaru looked at Sasuke and Neji shocked.

"...What?" Haku asked, as he got big eyes.

"He's unhappy here. So I figured the best thing to do was to get him out of here." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke don't do it." Haku said, frowning. "You know the danger.. you could both be killed or wounded severely.."

Sasuke shook his head. "'If' they catch us, I'll just be punished. Neji's more important now." Sasuke said.

"Haku's right, you can't risk it. What if they find out Sasuke?" Sumaru said, frowning too.

"..Sasuke please, don't do it.." Haku softly said.

"I know the risks Haku, but I have to do this. I don't want Neji to be here against his will. I would do it for you or Sumaru too." Sasuke said determined.

"..Please be careful then." Haku softly said.

"We will. Don't worry." Sasuke said as he gave him a stroke through his hair.

"Alright." Haku said, nodding.

"So will you help us come up with a plan tomorrow?" Sasuke asked and Sumaru nodded.

"We will." He said.

"Sure." Haku said, nodding as well.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks." He said. They were all silent then as they ate their dinner.

"We'll bring the plates back to the kitchen." Haku said once they were done eating.

"Ok. Go back to your own rooms when you get back ok? Neji wants to sleep." Sasuke said and Sumaru nodded as he put all the plates on his tray.

"Alright." Haku said, nodding as well. He then left the room with Sumaru.

Sasuke smiled and then looked at Neji. "Ready to go to bed?" He asked.

Neji nodded.

"I am." He said. "But hey, we're already in bed, so." He smirked at Sasuke.

"Well I meant to go to sleep." Sasuke said, softly hitting Neji on the head. "Idiot." He said and undressed.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Neji said, smirking.

"So, on which side do you sleep?" Sasuke asked once had stripped down to his boxer.

"I don't really care." Neji said, shrugging.

"Ok. Well then I'll sleep here." Sasuke said and jumped in on the left side of the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

"Alright." Neji said as he moved over a little.

Sasuke now put the covers over Neji too. He then turned off the light. "Night then." He said, laying down.

"Goodnight." Neji said as he laid against Sasuke.

Sasuke now put an arm around Neji. He was glad he could at least have one night like this with Neji. He knew he would have regretted not sending Neji away though.

Neji kissed Sasuke's chest for a moment and then sighed, closing his eyes. He hoped everything would go alright tomorrow.

Sasuke smiled, then gave Neji a kiss on the head. If only they had had more time. But keeping Neji happy was far more important then keeping himself happy..

* * *

The next night, Sasuke and Neji were sneaking over the fields of the town. They had found out that the guards switched and that just for a couple of minutes, the gates would not be guarded. It was on an exact spot where the fences were lower and Neji could probably get over them. They were now standing around a corner, waiting for the guard to go away.

They waited for a couple of seconds and then the guard walked away, turning around a corner. Neji nodded to Sasuke and then they took a sprint, towards the spot Sasuke had found.

Once they reached it, Sasuke quickly gave Neji a hug. "I'll miss you." He whispered and then pushed Neji up, so he could climb over the fence. They had to hurry it up.

"I'll miss you too." Neji whispered as he started to climb the fence.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" A voice suddenly yelled and then spotlights were directed towards them. Before they could even react, at least five men ran towards them.

Sasuke's head snapped to all the guys and then to Neji. "Hurry up and get over that fence!" He yelled. Shit, they were in trouble. The men came running up to them and then grabbed Neji, pulling him roughly off the fence.

"What is going on here!?" One of them yelled.

"Let go!" Neji yelled as he started struggling.

"What the hell were the two of you planning?!" Another man yelled. "Were you planning on going to the outside world?!"

Sasuke looked at all of the men now and then sighed. He knew Neji would not come out of this alive if he told them Neji had wanted to go. "..I wanted him out." Sasuke said.

One of the men holding Neji now grabbed him tightly, pushing him to the ground so he would stop struggling.

"Why?" One of the men asked, while Neji calmed down a little and frowned.

"Because he was being annoying so I thought I should just throw him out." Sasuke said.

"That's ridiculous!" The same man said, getting angry. "How dare you treat your partner like that? You'll be punished severely."

Sasuke looked to the floor. He knew he would be punished if they would get caught. He knew the consequences. But it still sucked big time. He should have known there was no way out. He should've known they would fail. But he just hoped he could do something good for Neji and he had hold onto that. Now at least Neji would not be punished.

Neji was now pulled up by one guy. "I'll return him to the apartments." He said and pulled Neji along.

"And you'll come with the rest of us and we'll punish you." The other man said, glaring at Sasuke. Meanwhile Neji looked at Sasuke worried. He knew he shouldn't say something now, else they could be punished even worse.

Sasuke just let himself be taken away. He wondered though, what his father and Izuna would say. How would they punish him?

The next morning, Sasuke was sitting in a cell. He had been placed in it the night before, since nobody was too eager about waking anyone up. He now heard footsteps through the hallway and he knew exactly who they were from. And Sasuke wasn't all too happy about it.

"Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you?!" Uchiha Fugaku yelled, as he stood in front of Sasuke's cell. Another person entered, who glared at Sasuke as well. It was Izuna. There were two other Uchiha's with him, and a Hyuuga.

"Nothing. Calm down." Sasuke said as he looked back at Fugaku. He really wished they would just get it over with.

"You know you'll be punished for treating your partner like this Sasuke." Izuna said, looking calm.

"I know that. So just do it." Sasuke snapped, looking away. What would they do?

"Undress." Izuna said, with a hard look on his face, as he opened the cell.

Sasuke looked up at Izuna frowning. "...Why?" He asked as he pulled off his shirt slowly.

"You're going to get the same treatment as your older brother did some years ago."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

_"Undress." Izuna said, with a hard look on his face, as he opened the cell. _

_Sasuke looked up at Izuna frowning. "...Why?" He asked as he pulled off his shirt slowly._

_"You're going to get the same treatment as your older brother did some years ago." Izuna said._

Sasuke's eyes went big now. He knew what was coming. He knew what his brother had gone through when he tried to escape. And it was the first punishment you could get.

"..N-No...please don't.." Sasuke said.

"Undress." Izuna snapped now, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Izuna scared now and then to the floor. He slowly undressed, feeling embarrassed to be in front of everybody like this. He did keep his boxer on though. They never said he had to be completely naked..

"Your boxer has to go as well." Izuna said, as he walked to a wardrobe in the cell and opened it. There were no clothes inside, only torture attributes.

Sasuke's hands now started shaking as he removed his boxer as well. He felt so humiliated and the pain would still have to come. How could he have been so stupid?

Izuna now took a long whip out of the wardrobe and closed the wardrobe again.

"You'll learn to never treat your partner like that anymore." He snapped and then brought up the whip and hit Sasuke hard with it on the back.

Sasuke let out a scream before he regained himself and clenched his teeth together.

"..Please stop.." He softly said. It hurt. It really did. And he knew this was nothing yet.

"One more word and I'll use even more out of that wardrobe." Izuna snapped as he once again let the whip come down onto Sasuke's body. And again. And yet another time. He kept hitting Sasuke with the whip, on his legs, on his behind, on his back, on his arms. He gave Sasuke at least twenty hits with the whip before he stopped.

All Sasuke could do was give out screams and groans and letting tears fall down his face. It hurt. It burned and it was like his entire flesh was just cut off. He knew he was bleeding badly, he could feel the blood sliding down his body. He felt his knees buckle beneath him and he fell to the floor, keeping himself up. He panted heavily as he let out a few whimpers. Had they stopped now? Was this enough?

"I'm going to give you the last hit Sasuke." Izuna said now. "Turn around."

Sasuke pushed himself up again, groaning and turned around to Izuna. He wondered.. what would be the last hit? Where would it be placed?

Izuna looked at Sasuke now with a cold look in his eyes and then gave Sasuke a hit on the cheek. The whip hit Sasuke's cheek hard and Sasuke's skin immediately split open. Izuna now looked at Sasuke for a moment, and then walked to the wardrobe again.

"Now dress." He said.

Sasuke let out a scream when the whip hit his cheek and grabbed to it. God that had been the most painful one. And, he also realised that from now on...he was the disgrace of the family. He would loose.. everything. He collapsed onto the floor again, crying from the pain and holding his cheek, trying to make it stop bleeding.

"I said dress." Izuna snapped. "We'll get your partners out of the room, at least the one you wanted to dump out of the village."

Sasuke got up, stumbling a little and dressed, feeling his clothes get stuck to the wounds, making them burn even more. This was horrible...When someone became a disgrace, his partners would almost always leave.. He would end up alone.

"We'll come get you in an hour." Izuna said. "Your partners will be placed in the livingroom and we can choose who's partners they're going to be now. While the men have looked at which one they would want, you'll be brought into the room and your partners will tell you who they're going to be with and then you have to say goodbye to them." He walked out of the cell now and slammed it closed, locking it. "You've seriously disappointed me."

Sasuke looked at Izuna with tears still in his eyes. He never thought Izuna would do this to him. Would take everything away. He was never bad. He never did anything wrong. It was one stupid mistake and it would make him loose everything he had. Sasuke slowly laid down on his stomach. Haku, Sumaru and Neji would leave him. No one wanted to be with a disgrace.

Izuna now left the room, together with the others. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be soft on Sasuke.

* * *

At the same moment, Neji was sitting in Sasuke's room, with his head into his arms. He had no idea what to do now. Sasuke was gone, probably hurt and locked up somewhere, and he was sitting here, unharmed. And 'he' had been the one who wanted to go. This was not fair.

The door then opened and Sumaru and Haku walked in. They both looked at Neji surprised. Sumaru looked around and then looked at Neji again. "...Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"..They caught us." Neji said, as he looked at them. "..He told them he wanted me out... they are punishing him now."

"..What?" Haku asked, getting big eyes.

Sumaru looked at Neji shocked. "What? Why did he say that? Where is he? What happened?" Sumaru asked panicking.

"I have no idea where he is now." Neji said, frowning. "They said they were going to punish him and brought me back here."

"...So.. They didn't punish you?" Sumaru asked. Then the door opened again and a few men were standing in the doorway.

"You three come with us." One of them said.

"Why?" Haku asked, looking at the men scared, as he hid behind Sumaru.

"...Where's Sasuke?" Neji asked as he stood from the bed.

"You'll see him soon, just come with us." The man said. Sumaru put an arm around Haku now.

"We'll come with you, but we want to see Sasuke." He said.

Haku still looked scared, as he clenched himself to Sumaru. Neji frowned as he stood in front of both of them.

"Let's go." Neji said to two behind him and when they nodded, Neji walked to the men. "Where are we going?" He asked the men, as some of them already left the room.

"To the main livingroom." One of them said and they led Neji, Haku and Sumaru to the room. Izuna, Fugaku and even Madara were standing there. But there was no sign of Sasuke.

Neji frowned as he looked around. There were some other Uchiha's and Hyuuga's in the room, looking at them all.

"What's going on?" Neji asked.

"What is this all?" Sumaru asked Izuna. He wanted to know what was going on. Where the hell was Sasuke?

"Sasuke has shown tonight that he's not good for you guys." Izuna said. "You'll become someone else's partner. We'll let everyone look at you like you did when you reached the age that you could become someone's partner. You'll be someone else's soon."

Neji frowned, but before he spoke up Haku already said something.

"But I don't want to leave Sasuke." Haku said, as he was still holding onto Sumaru.

Sumaru looked at Haku surprised but then he looked at Izuna. "I agree. I want to stay with Sasuke." He said.

People now started talking to each other, giving the two surprised faces.

"I want to stay with him as well." Neji said, nodding.

"Now where the hell is Sasuke? We want him back." Sumaru said, glaring at Izuna.

"Slow it down with the words Sumaru." Izuna said now, glaring at Sumaru. "Sasuke will be here soon."

The door then opened and a couple of men were carrying Sasuke inside, who's head hung down, his hair covering his face. People again started talking to each other and giving Sasuke critical looks.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan, but laid on the floor. He didn't wanna see Haku or Neji or Sumaru. Or rather, he did not want them to see 'him'.

"Sasuke, I guess you are lucky." Izuna said now, glaring at Sasuke. "It seems that all three of your partners want to stay with you."

Sasuke frowned now as he pushed himself up a little. He stared at Izuna in disbelief.

"..W-what?" He asked.

"I'm as surprised as you are." Izuna said. "They want to stay with you."

Sasuke swallowed and then turned his head to look at Haku, Sumaru and Neji. Did they really... choose to stay with him?

"..Sasuke, we really want to stay with you." Haku softly said.

"..C-can I go with them now..?" Sasuke asked Izuna, looking up to him as he stumbled to get up.

"You can." Izuna said. "Go back to your rooms, everyone."

Everybody started drifting off now, talking about them. Sasuke bowed to Izuna and Madara and then quickly walked to Neji, Sumaru and Haku. He stopped in front of them.

"..Why?" He asked.

"Because we love you Sasuke." Haku said, and then hugged Sasuke. "..Are you ok..?"

"..Just.. watch out for my back.. Especially my back." Sasuke said as he hugged Haku back. He must have done something right along the way. That even now that he was a disgrace...they all stayed.

"..Let's go back." Neji said now.

Sasuke nodded and the four of them walked back to Sasuke's room.

"...Thanks for staying with me.. even now." Sasuke softly said as they reached it.

"It's fine Sasuke.." Haku said. "Here, lay down."

"..I'm not gonna lay down." Sasuke said. He wasn't even able to lay down on his back. And he would not be laying down on his stomach. He wanted to see the other three.

"..Never ever do something so stupid again." Sumaru said.

"Then sit down.." Haku said, and then nodded. "Indeed, never do something like this again."

"..I can't really sit down either." Sasuke said. "..And I guess I won't. Although.." Sasuke now looked at Neji, feeling guilty.

"We can't try this again." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I don't want this to happen again."

"But that means you can't get out of here.." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, nodding. He didn't show that he felt really sad about it. "..Perhaps you need to take a shower Sasuke."

"No.. I don't think that's such a good idea right now." Sasuke said. He knew it would all start bleeding and hurting if he did that.

"..I never realised it before, but we're kinda stuck here aren't we?" Sumaru said as he was busy making Sasuke a nice bed, with lots of pillows.

"..Would you want to leave then?" Haku asked, frowning, as he helped Sumaru.

"I never said that. It's just that I never realised it before." Sumaru said shrugging.

"..Maybe it's just for our own protection." Sasuke said.

"I think it is." Haku said, nodding.

Neji sat down onto the bed now, silent. He knew why they couldn't leave this place. Stories would get into the outside world and they would come to help if someone managed to escape.

"Well...it still is kind off weird. You can lay down now Sasuke." Sumaru said and he helped Sasuke to sit against the pillows. Sasuke groaned a little. Damn, it hurt.

"It's because they fear that if someone leaves that person tells the outside world of the village." Neji said. "This kind of things are not respectable in the outside world and they'll come here to free everyone."

"...Free them? There's nothing to free us from, is there?" Sumaru said as he stroke through Sasuke's hair, sitting down beside him.

"Not for you guys indeed." Neji said, shrugging.

"...For you there is." Sasuke said, looking at the sheets. "..Neji wants to be free from us."

"Not from you all, but from this place." Neji said.

"Well this place includes us." Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

Neji sighed and then looked away.

"Let's not talk about it now." He said.

"It's ok Neji. I would get you out of here anyway if it was possible. That you're happy is the most important." Sasuke said.

"I know you think that." Neji said, shrugging. "But now you should think about yourself for the most."

"I'm a disgrace now anyway, so it wouldn't matter." Sasuke said shrugging.

"...I'm going to tell them the truth." Neji said as he now stood. Sasuke looked so unhappy.

"Do that and they'll kill you." Sasuke said.

"..What?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Well maybe not kill you, but you're gonna get close. You're lower then me Neji. So they're rougher on you. I can't have you go through the same thing. It doesn't matter. They would've scarred me anyway." Sasuke said.

"..It's not fair that I was the one who wanted to leave and you are punished for it." Neji said, as he shook his head. "They shouldn't see you as a disgrace."

"They would anyway because I helped you. It's been done anyway, we'll all only get more trouble if they find out I lied." Sasuke said stern.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded.

"Alright.." He softly said.

"So don't feel guilty, it was my own choice." Sasuke said.

"They still shouldn't have hurt you." Neji said, shrugging. He then sighed. "Perhaps you need to rest a little now."

"Yes, shall I make some food for you?" Haku asked.

"Gladly. I don't think I can sleep though. It hurts." Sasuke said.

"Where have you been hit?" Neji asked. "What did happen anyway?"

"I got locked away and the next morning...Well, they kind of hit me with the whip. But it wasn't that bad. I mean.. I know my brother was hit more." Sasuke said.

"Is that why you have that wound on your cheek? The one that made you a disgrace?" Sumaru asked.

"..Put off your shirt." Neji said with a frown, but still looked worried.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then gently put off his shirt. It hurt a little when the shirt rubbed over his wounds, but it had been worse that morning. He sat forward a little now, as the pillows would only hurt it more.

Neji frowned and then looked at Sasuke's backside.

"..Oh Sasuke.." He softly said. "..Lay down onto your stomach, I'm going to clean those wounds." He stood now and walked to the bathroom.

"Hell no." Sasuke said. "You have no idea how much it hurts." He said, determined not to let anyone touch those wounds. Sumaru looked at them with a sympathetic look on his face.

"They need to be cleaned Sasuke.." He said.

"Indeed.." Haku softly said, nodding. Neji now came walking back with a bucket full of warm water and some towels.

"Here, lay down onto this towel." Neji said. "I've done a small medical education so I know how to do this."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed. He laid down onto the towel. They would all force him to do this anyway. "If it hurts, I'll hit you." Sasuke said. He wouldn't even tell them he had the same wounds on his legs and even his butt.

"Sure Sasuke." Neji said. "And I want you to take off your pants and underpants as well."

"What? Why? There's nothing wrong with anything down there." Sasuke said. He really did not want to be the only one naked.

"Sure." Neji said. "Those wounds disappear under your pants Sasuke. It's obvious that you got some wounds there as well."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then groaned. "..It's humiliating laying naked here with you all dressed." Sasuke softly said.

"Well if you really feel so bad about it I'll take my clothes off as well and Sumaru and Haku probably will as well." Neji said, as he put one of the towels in the bucket of water.

"..Wouldn't that be a little odd?" Sasuke asked. He really would feel more comfortable that way.. but still.

"It's what you want." Neji said. "But 'you' have to get those clothes off now."

"..Then you all undress too." Sasuke softly said. He knew it was an awkward request. But he really did not want them all staring at his body and they wouldn't really if they were just all naked or something. He now pushed himself up a little and put off his pants.

"Alright." Neji said as he pulled off his shirt and then his pants, followed by his underpants. Haku blushed a little as he undressed too and when he was done, he sat down onto the bed. He had locked the door as well.

Sumaru undressed too, having no problem with it. He just sat near Sasuke and stroke his hair once Sasuke had laid down naked again.

"Don't hurt me." Sasuke told Neji.

"I'll try to." Neji said. He then took some water into his hands and let it flow over Sasuke's body. With the towel, he softy started to push onto the wounds a little, so he was removing the dried blood from the wounds.

"..Don't push so hard." Sasuke groaned, grabbing Neji's arm and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm being soft Sasuke." Neji said as he pulled his arm loose and then continued with what he was doing. He put the towel in the water and washed it a little, and then brought it to Sasuke's skin again. There was a big wound on the middle of Sasuke's back and Neji frowned as he saw it looked really bad. A lot of dirt was in it. Neji started to rub the towel over the wound a little. It would probably start bleeding again, but then the dirt would be gone. He would just place a plaster over it after he cleaned it.

Sasuke groaned some more and grabbed Haku's hand. Shit it hurt. A lot. Neji wasn't even trying to be nice to him. One wrong push and he would keep his word, definitely.

Neji continued to wash the dirt away, as Haku looked at Sasuke worried. Neji now rubbed over the wound one hard time and he succeeded in removing the dirt. He knew it must hurt Sasuke, but it would at least be healed in the end.

Sasuke groaned hard now and turned around, then hit Neji against the cheek. "Stop hurting me! I told you not to hurt me!" He yelled angry, groaning from the pain and feeling the wound had started bleeding again.

Neji's head snapped to the side and then he looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"I hurt you now to not let you be hurt in the future." Neji snapped. "How dare you hit me like that?"

"Well you hurt me so I hit you back." Sasuke snapped. He then laid down again. "It would be fine without cleaning it too." He mumbled.

"Well fine, then don't let me clean it." Neji snapped, as he tossed the towel back into the bucket. "You guys can do it." He snapped to Sumaru and Haku, grabbed his clothes and then stormed towards his room.

"They can't do it! Come back! Dammit Neji, it's just how it works! You hurt me, I hurt you!" Sasuke yelled at Neji. He really did want Neji to make sure he was ok.

"Oh fuck off." Neji snapped as he slammed the door closed. Haku frowned.

"..I can try it?" He asked.

"..I don't want them to be ripped open again." Sasuke said shaking his head. "I'll just let it bleed." He said and started dressing again, not bothering with having the blood wiped off.

"Sasuke no, please, let me try it." Haku said as he stopped Sasuke. "I watched carefully what Neji was doing and I'm sure I can do it as well."

"I don't feel like it right now." Sasuke said as he pushed Haku away a little and continued dressing. "Neji should just understand he can't hurt me."

"..I don't think he can." Haku said, frowning.

"Well he has to." Sasuke snapped, laying down on his back roughly, groaning. Sumaru looked at Sasuke, then got up, put on a boxer and walked to Neji's room. He opened the door.

"Neji. Don't be mad at Sasuke." He said.

Neji glared at Sumaru now.

"Did you see what the jerk just did?" Neji said. "He hit me. In the outside world I could break up with him for that."

"Well in here that's normal. Especially when you hurt him too." Sumaru said.

"I didn't hurt him because I wanted to." Neji snapped. "I hurt him with a reason, so it would get better later. And he just go smacking me across the face. Who does he think he is?"

"Your partner. That's who he thinks he is. And he actually is. It's common in here and if you want him to stop, then tell him. He barely ever hits Haku and me because we told him." Sumaru said. "He's mad now, upset because he doesn't even understand what you're so angry about. And he's bleeding, so please help him."

Neji looked at Sumaru for a moment and then looked away.

"Fine." He snapped as he stood and walked into the room again. He then glared at Sasuke. "Now you shut up, stop whining and act like a man. I'm going to clean those wounds and it's going to hurt no matter how soft I am. But if I don't do this you'll feel it for another few months instead of a few weeks. And don't you dare to ever hit me again, in the world I come from I would have left you for that."

Haku looked at Neji with big eyes now, waiting for what would happen next.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised and then just pulled of his shirt. "Fine.." He said. "..Can you still undress again though?" He asked.

"No." Neji harshly said and then started to clean Sasuke again, obviously pissed.

Sasuke groaned but then hold it back. Neji was a lot rougher now and it really, really hurt. He bit his lip, trying his best to not let any tears escape his eyes. This sucked. Big time.

After a while, Neji finished cleaning Sasuke. He got some cream he had taken with him from home and put a little of it on Sasuke's wounds. The big wounds he covered with plasters and even some bandages.

"It's done." Neji then said, as he got off the bed.

"..Thanks.." Sasuke softly said as he kept laying on the bed. Neji really was mad. And Sasuke didn't know what to do with it.

Neji now walked towards his own room and got in, shutting the door behind him.

"..Are you ok?" Haku asked Sasuke.

Sasuke kept silent and then laid down in the bed, groaning a little and pulled the sheets over him. He didn't wanna talk anymore.

Haku was silent now as he swallowed. It would've been his night with Sasuke this night..

"..We'll leave you alone." He softly said as he stood from the bed and dressed again.

"You can stay here Haku." Sasuke softly said. "I'll see you tomorrow Sumaru." He added and Sumaru smiled, giving Sasuke a kiss.

Haku smiled a little and then put on his pyjamas.

"You didn't really think I would send you away did you?" Sasuke asked, smiling at Haku. He was so glad he could at least always count on Sumaru and Haku.

"Well, for a moment I thought so, because you ignored me.." Haku said as he crawled into the bed.

"I'm just upset about Neji. I mean, I didn't do something wrong right?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Haku closer, knowing Haku would be careful with him.

"Well, for him you obviously did." Haku said. "..I don't really understand his problem, but it seems like it's not normal in his culture to hit or something."

"I guess, but nothing's normal in his culture and he should not get upset because it is in here." Sasuke said, stroking through Haku's hair.

"True.." Haku softly said, nodding.

"I mean, I get beaten up for him and all he does is get angry when I gave him a hit for hurting me." Sasuke said.

"I have the idea that he might be angry, but not at you." Haku said. "I don't want to approve his behaviour or something, but I have the idea that he's very confused and angry because he's still here, or something."

Sasuke frowned. "..Maybe. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I wanna enjoy your company now." Sasuke said and kissed Haku's lips softly now.

"Are you sure?" Haku asked. "..I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"You can't ever hurt me." Sasuke said, rubbing Haku's lips a little with his thumb now.

"Alright.." Haku said and blushed as Sasuke's thumb slipped into his mouth now. He looked at Sasuke for a moment before he softly started to lick Sasuke's finger and suck on it a little.

Sasuke smiled. "I love how you suck on my fingers." He said and rolled himself on his back, covering up that it hurt and pulled Haku on top. He kept his fingers in Haku's mouth though.

Haku blushed deeply but did continue sucking onto Sasuke's fingers. He just wanted to make Sasuke feel good.

Sasuke grinned a little as he stroke over Haku's hip with his free hand. "Can you undress yourself?" He asked. Haku sucking on his fingers like that turned him on.

Haku nodded as he let Sasuke's fingers out of his mouth for a moment and then quickly undressed. Once he was completely naked he took Sasuke's fingers into his mouth again, licking and sucking on them.

Sasuke smirked and then grabbed Haku's length, rubbing over the tip, moving the skin of it around. He knew how Haku loved that.

Haku whimpered now, as he let Sasuke's fingers slip out of his mouth, letting his mouth hung open a little.

"You look so good Haku." Sasuke said, rubbing Haku's length over and over. He now let his other hand slip under Haku's butt and rubbed his entrance.

Haku moaned softly as he felt Sasuke doing this. It just felt so good.. He softly kissed Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke kissed back and then let his full hand slide over Haku's length and balls. The fingers of his other hand now slipped into Haku's ass.

Haku let out a hard whimper as he felt Sasuke's fingers entering him. It didn't feel good, but it excited him. He knew pleasure would soon follow.

Sasuke now started moving his fingers around in Haku's ass, knowing exactly where his spots were. He hit one after the other, loving the way Haku reacted.

Haku let out hard whimpers now. He was glad he was able to let Sasuke forget his problems and his pain.. he was so glad he had these moments with Sasuke. He'd never say no to a moment like this. And just like always, it felt good. For the both of them. It was right. Haku never wanted to leave Sasuke, no matter what he did.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Neji was sitting in his room. They had all eaten breakfast together, and it had been awfully quiet. Sasuke hadn't been happy. Neji was now reading a book on his room. And at that moment, someone knocked onto his door.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and Sumaru and Haku walked in. They looked a little.. upset.

".. Sasuke's still unhappy." Sumaru said, as he closed the door again.

"He just won't get happy, no matter how funny we're being!" Haku said, more dramatically then Sumaru.

Neji frowned.

"...Oh?" He asked. "Doesn't he need some rest?"

"He says he slept enough. All he does is rub over his cheek. And he groans a lot. I don't know what to do to cheer him up." Sumaru said, shaking his head.

"..Well I think I know a way." Neji said, thinking. He then smirked. "I'll tell you the plan."

* * *

Sasuke was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling. He was deep in thought as he rubbed the wound on his cheek. He hated the thing already. It would be a scar and his face would be ugly forever. He would be a disgrace forever. And he had noticed Haku and Sumaru being on Neji's room for quite some time too. What were they doing in there anyway?

At that moment, the door of Neji's room opened and Neji, Sumaru and Haku came walking out. Neji was smirking and Sumaru was as well, and Haku had a huge blush on his face.

"So how do you feel now, Sasuke?" Neji asked, as he stood in front of Sasuke's bed, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at all three of them. "What are you smirking for? What did you do?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"That wasn't an answer to the question." Neji said as he smirked. He then nodded to Sumaru and Sumaru walked to the CD-player and put a CD into it. An Arabic song started playing now and then Neji slowly started to move his hips and unbuttoned his shirt.

Sasuke's mouth now almost dropped to the floor as he looked at Neji. What the hell was he doing?

"..W-wait.. what is this?" Sasuke asked and then Sumaru joined Neji, moving his hips and pulling off his shirt sensually.

"Don't you like it?" Neji purred as he now tossed his shirt into Sasuke's face. Haku was undressing himself on the background, fiercely blushing, but he was moving a little as well.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's shirt and threw it away. "Yeah but what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, his eyes big, going from Sumaru to Neji, to Haku and back.

"Making you feel good." Neji said as he now stripped down to nothing and climbed onto the bed, pushing Sasuke down to it. "Now just enjoy." He purred again and licked Sasuke's ear sensually.

Sasuke let out a moan as Neji did this, but then grabbed him by the arms. "..Why are you doing this?" He asked, looking at Neji. He couldn't say he wasn't turn on. But.. really. What the hell?

Sumaru now stripped too and sat down next to Sasuke, starting to lick his neck.

Neji smirked as he put a finger onto Sasuke's lips and then pulled off Sasuke's shirt. Haku sat down on the bed as well now, naked, and started kissing Sasuke once the shirt was gone.

Sasuke moaned once again as he decided to just go along with it and grabbed Haku's hair, kissing him back. Sumaru in the mean time started kissing lower, earning moans from Sasuke as well.

Neji now pulled down both Sasuke's pants and then licked Sasuke's hips a little. While Sumaru started to caress Sasuke's nipples, Neji took Sasuke's dick into his mouth.

Sasuke pulled Haku away now, letting out a loud moan. "..O-oh my god...What are you d-doing?" Sasuke asked shocked and overwhelmed. Nobody had ever done that before.

Neji just smirked as he started moving his head up and down and used his tongue. Sumaru smirked as well, pushing Sasuke down again and then kissed him, full on the lips. Haku started stroking Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke's hips shot forwards some of the time and he was moaning loudly. What those three were doing to him now, hell he wish they would give him this treatment every day. It felt amazing to have all those hands on his body, pleasuring him. All he had to do was moan and stroke through their hair.

"You love that, don't you?" Sumaru asked with a smirk as he broke the kiss for a moment, and then roughly started kissing Sasuke again. Haku meanwhile stroked Sasuke's body at the same pace as the music.

Sasuke just moaned in return, grabbing Sumaru's hair and kissing him more roughly. His hips kept shooting forward as if he was thrusting. God it all felt so damned good. He wished Haku would start sucking on something too. But he was too close to actually care about it.

As if Haku could hear him, Haku started sucking on a nipple and massaged the other with his fingers. Neji started deepthroating Sasuke and Sumaru started to use more tongue. The three of them were working hard to let Sasuke have an orgasm.

Sasuke shut his eyes closed tightly, moaning into Sumaru's mouth. God they were all so good. He didn't understand anything of it, why they did it or what Neji was doing, but it felt so great. His hips shot forward over and over and he was almost there. Just a little more...

Neji now put his mouth closer around Sasuke's shaft and moved his head faster, and then Haku pinched both of Sasuke's nipples, which were fully hard.

Sasuke moaned and groaned now, needing air but apparently, Sumaru had decided he didn't need that. Sasuke's entire body moved up, arching his back and pushing his hips towards Neji. He clenched his eyes and then he came. Hard.

Neji waited until Sasuke had had his release, and then swallowed the sperm, swallowing every droplet of it. Sumaru now broke the kiss with a smirk as Haku sat up as well again. And finally Neji let Sasuke's dick out of his mouth and sat up as well, smirking.

Sasuke let his body rest now as his head fell back. He was panting heavily, not able to say a word. Damn. that had been so incredible.

Sumaru smirked as he laid down at Sasuke's left, while Haku laid down on his right. And Neji just laid down onto Sasuke himself, smirking.

"So, did you like that?" He asked.

Sasuke panted for a while longer. "..Y-yeah.. but...W-why.." He asked, weakly grabbing Haku and Sumaru.

"Because you needed some cheering up and you need to feel good." Sumaru said, laughing a little. Sasuke obviously was perplexed from what just happened.

"..W-well thanks.. W-what a way to do so though.." Sasuke panted, grinning a little. He was getting his breath back.

Neji smirked as he stood and then walked to the CD-player, putting off the music.

"It was Neji's idea." Haku said, giggling a bit. He had liked it.

"..I f-figured.. What t-the hell were you doing anyway Neji?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Haku and Sumaru closer, hoping Neji would come back again.

"Giving you a blowjob." Neji said, grinning a little, as he walked back to the bed and sat down onto it, looking at Sasuke. He then leaned down and gave Sasuke a kiss on the wound on his cheek.

Sasuke frowned now. "..I never had one.. Why are you kissing 'that'?" Sasuke asked. He wondered if Haku, Neji and Sumaru would find him ugly. It sure hadn't seem like that though.

"To show you that you don't have to be ashamed and we'll always love every piece of you." Neji said. "Even a scar on your face."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled. "..Thanks." He said, really thankful for those words. "God I love you all so much.." He softly said.

"Good." Sumaru said, smiling. "..With who do you want to sleep tonight?"

Sasuke frowned again. "...I don't know.. All three of you.." Sasuke answered. He really couldn't turn any of them down. And he didn't want to either.

"That doesn't fit in the bed." Haku said, frowning.

Neji sighed as he looked at Sasuke. This was one of the many reasons why he had protested against the whole polygamist thing at first.

"Well then we'll just push another bed next to it." Sasuke said.

"...Would you mind if I sleep in my room?" Neji asked. "It's more handy for you guys and I really need to go to bed soon."

Sasuke looked at Neji and frowned. "...Why?" He asked disappointed.

"I just need rest." Neji said as he smiled at Sasuke. It was a fake smile, but Sasuke would probably not be able to see that.

"Now tell me what it really is." Sasuke said, looking at Neji stern.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Neji said as he stood and gave Sasuke a kiss. "Just enjoy your night with Haku and Sumaru." He then walked to his room and closed the door behind him, carrying his clothes with him.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then to the sheets. "I hate him for being so distant with me.." He softly said.

"..He'll get over it again Sasuke." Sumaru said. "He'll probably be fine tomorrow."

"I guess...But he just always sleeps alone." Sasuke said.

"He slept with you once right?" Haku asked.

"Yes and all he did was sleep. He didn't even talk to me." Sasuke answered. "..I don't know. Sometimes I think he only says he likes me because well.. he's kind of stuck with me." Sasuke shrugged now.

"..Perhaps you have to talk to him about this?" Sumaru asked, as he moved his hand over Sasuke's chest, caressing it.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Sasuke said, stroking through Sumaru and Haku's hair. "Can you put the sheets up?" He asked.

Haku nodded as he put the sheets up, pulling them over them.

"I'm glad you're staying with us." Haku said as he cuddled closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled now. "Well how could I leave my two favourite persons in the whole wide world?" He said, grinning a little now.

Sumaru smiled as he put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. But somewhere, he did feel sorry for Neji. Sasuke shouldn't say something like that.

"I love you two." Sasuke said and gave Sumaru and Haku both a kiss on their head. "Let's sleep now though. You tired me out."

Haku smiled as he snuggled even closer to Sasuke and Sumaru closed his eyes.

"Goodnight.." Haku softly said.

"Sleep well." Sumaru said.

"Night." Sasuke said, holding both boys tightly. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. But he did miss Neji..

* * *

The next day, Sasuke opened the door to Neji's room. He had checked on Neji earlier that morning, but Neji had still been sleeping. Sasuke had decided to just eat breakfast with Haku and Sumaru, but he forgot all about Neji. He had not been out of his room yet and Sasuke got worried. So he walked into Neji's room.

"Neji?" He asked.

"..What is it?" Neji asked, from the bed. He was laying with his back to the door and was writing in a diary.

Sasuke closed the door and then sat down on Neji's bed. "..I was wondering if you were ok." Sasuke softly said, looking at Neji.

"I am." Neji softly said. "Don't worry."

"I am worried. Neji tell me what's wrong." Sasuke said.

"..I just.. need some time for myself." Neji said, shrugging.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he hesitated but then started stroking Neji's hair.

"I don't know." Neji said, once again shrugging. "..Just need to accept it now, that it's for real.. you know."

"..You mean about that you have to stay here now..?" Sasuke asked softly, looking at Neji's back.

Neji nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

"I don't like it to be locked up." He muttered.

"..I know.. But.. I can't get you out of here.." Sasuke softly said, feeling guilty.

"..I know, it's not your fault." Neji muttered. "You shouldn't even have tried it. Now you got wounded."

"That's ok, I don't regret it." Sasuke said. "..Can I ask you a question?" He then asked.

"Sure." Neji said as he sighed and then closed his book.

"..Do you pretend to like me?" Sasuke asked.

Neji looked at his sheets for a moment and then looked at Sasuke.

"I do like you." Neji said.

"..Sometimes I think you only say that or do things with me because you can't.. get out of here." Sasuke softly said, looking at the sheets.

"..I like you and love you.." Neji softly said. "..But I'm not in love with you. I love you in a comfortable way. But not that I have dreams about you all the time and daydream about you."

"...Oh.." Sasuke said, obviously hurt and disappointed. "..Maybe I should not try anymore then.."

"..Do you want to tell me you are in love with me?" Neji asked, frowning.

"..I don't wanna answer that." Sasuke said, looking away. He never had to deal with rejection before.

Neji looked at Sasuke, a little confused, and then looked at the sheets again.

"...Alright." He said.

"..And.. since you aren't in love with me, I think we should stop having sex and kiss each other too.." Sasuke said.

"...Like I said before, I wanted to make the best out of it for the both of us.. that's why I have sex with you and kiss you." Neji said. "..And well, I love you, but well.. not in the way you want me to, I guess."

"..Which is why I can't do that anymore. You'll just...be here.. be a friend and nothing more.." Sasuke said. Why was this so hard?

"..I can't fall in love with you because I have to." Neji said, frowning. "..I've never been one to like anything that's forced."

"Then it will never happen, so we'll just stay friends Neji. That's ok too." Sasuke said.

"...Alright." Neji said, looking away.

"..I'm just trying to do what's best for both of us. We left some breakfast on the table for you. I'll be in my room if you need me. Which you probably won't." Sasuke said, got up and walked to the door. He would just have to give up on Neji.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Neji was sitting in his room, thinking. The past weeks he had liked Sasuke more and more. They had been like friends to each other and Neji had noticed that now Sasuke wasn't trying to get him to fall in love with him anymore, he was falling in love with Sasuke. No, he wasn't falling in love with him, he was in love with him. For sure. And now, Sasuke had said he'd sleep alone. Neji had been doubting for the past half hour if he'd go to him or not, and now he decided he would. He got up, put on his bathrobe and then sneaked into the room. Sasuke was snoring softly in his bed, and Neji smiled at him. He walked towards Sasuke and then softly crawled into Sasuke's bed.

It took a while, but then Sasuke stopped snoring and moved a little, then opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling and then frowned when he felt someone laying next to him. He then looked to the side and found Neji there. Sasuke now stared at him, confused. Why was Neji in his bed? They had decided to stay friends, so what was he doing?

"..Do you need something?" Sasuke softly asked, still sleepy.

"..Sasuke.. I have to tell you something." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke, stroking through his hair.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and pushed it back to Neji. Why was he doing this?

"..What?" Sasuke asked, looking back at Neji, still confused.

"..Sasuke.. during last weeks.. I think I.. well.. fell in love with you." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent now as he just stared at Neji. Was he toying with him? Why was he saying something like that? And in the middle of the night too?

"..Oh.. why?" Sasuke asked, at a lack of something better to say.

"..Because you seemed more like yourself now, and wasn't almost forcing me to fall in love with you." Neji said.

"...Oh.. Well.. what do you want me to do with that?" Sasuke asked. God he wanted to just grab Neji and kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. But wouldn't that be falling back into the old routine? The one Neji didn't like?

"...Nothing, I guess." Neji said after having been silent for some seconds. It seemed like.. he'd ruined his chances already. Sasuke didn't want him anymore. Neji sighed as he got out of the bed again. He should've known.

Sasuke sat up quickly and grabbed Neji's hand. "..I love you." He softly said. He wanted Neji. So badly. He would just have to deal with any rejection he would get to endure. It was worth it.

Neji swallowed as he looked at Sasuke, over his shoulder.

"...Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"..I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Sasuke said as he looked back at Neji and then pulled him back on the bed.

Neji looked at Sasuke for some seconds now and then pulled him closer, kissing him deeply on the lips. God he'd wanted to do that for weeks now.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and kissed back, closing his eyes immediately and pushing Neji on the bed softly. He hadn't thought he'd ever been doing this again. But he loved it nonetheless.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck and moaned softly, using his tongue in the kiss. God he'd missed this..

Sasuke gave out a soft moan and used his own tongue too. Neji tasted so great and he felt so great. He was so grateful Neji wanted him after all.

Neji softly moaned and stroke through Sasuke's hair, while he kept kissing him. He then broke the kiss.

"..I love you.." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled. "..I love you too." He said and rolled on his back, pulling Neji close. "Are you gonna stay here tonight?" He asked.

"I will." Neji said, nodding, as he snuggled his head into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke hummed a little as Neji did that. "..Good. I'm glad you.. you know.. fell in love with me anyway." He softly said.

"I'm glad about that as well.." Neji said, smiling softly.

"Well.. it wouldn't really have mattered for you if you did or not." Sasuke said, stroking through Neji's hair.

"..It'll make my stay here a lot more pleasant Sasuke." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and his smile faded. He then looked away. "..Why can't you just not say those things to me..?" He asked.

"..You think it doesn't matter to me if I love you or not, but it does, I wanted to make that clear.." Neji said.

"..But you always just say you like me because it makes it more comfortable for you." Sasuke said shrugging.

"You don't listen to me." Neji said. "Now I do love you and do want to be with you, it makes it all so much more nice in here."

Sasuke pulled Neji on top of him now and held him close. "..just tell me you love me." He softly said.

"I love you." Neji said, as he put a soft kiss on Sasuke's mouth. "I really love you."

Sasuke smiled now and gave Neji a kiss back. "I love you too. Now go to sleep, I'm tired." He said and grinned a little.

Neji smiled.

"Alright." He said. He rolled off Sasuke and laid down next to him.

Sasuke pulled him close again and put his head near Neji's. "Night." He said.

"Sweet dreams." Neji said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled, stroking through Neji's hair once more, then closed his eyes. He finally had Neji too. And he couldn't be happier.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

Around two hours later, Sasuke woke up, hearing screams and yells throughout the building. He shot up and looked around. What was going on? Was there a fire? Something else? He shook Neji awake.

"Haku! Sumaru! Come here!" He yelled, wanting to make sure they were all ok.

Neji frowned as he sat up and Haku and Sumaru came running into the room as well.

"What's happening?!" Haku yelled, scared.

"I don't know. Get dressed." Sasuke said as he got up and put on his clothes quickly. The screams were coming closer and he vaguely heard something about the people of the outside world. Did they find them?

Everyone quickly dressed and then stood close to Sasuke, especially Haku clung himself onto Sasuke. At that moment, the door was kicked open and six men ran in, carrying weapons and wearing army clothes. Neji frowned. Those men were soldiers.

"Who of you is the polygamist?!" One of the men yelled at them.

Sasuke stared at the men, terrified. But he did put Haku, Sumaru and Neji behind him. He knew very well what those weapons were. He didn't answer though, afraid they would hurt him and the others.

"You are, aren't you?" The man snapped, pointing to Sasuke.

"Look, calm down." Neji said as he looked at the men. "Leave them alone."

"And who are you to tell us that huh? Get the other three." Another man said, signing to the others to get Haku, Sumaru and Neji.

"Why are you here? What do you want!?" Sasuke snapped, but sounded scared nonetheless.

"Look, I come from the outside world, like you guys." Neji snapped, as one of the men grabbed his arm. He pulled himself loose. "Leave them alone."

"You, get to the end of the room!" One of the men said to Sasuke, and pointed his weapon towards him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, panicked now. He swallowed, but kept standing in front of Haku and Sumaru. Two more men walked forward though and they each grabbed one of the two remaining guys. Sumaru grabbed Sasuke's arm in return, holding onto him.

"Let go! Let go!" He yelled, afraid for his life.

"Sure you are. Take them!" Another man said.

Haku let out a scared yelp and then clung himself to the bed.

"Leave us alone!" He yelled, scared.

The other men now pulled Sumaru away from Sasuke, and slammed Sasuke into the wall.

"Don't move." One of them said, pointing his gun to Sasuke.

"Let them go!" Sasuke yelled, keeping still though. "Don't hurt them!" He yelled.

"Sasuke! What are they doing!?" Sumaru yelled, getting tears in his eyes as the man pulled him away.

The one holding Haku now was helped by another man and they pulled Haku away from the bed, holding him tightly.

"Take the other one and let's put them in the car!" One said.

"Sasuke, please!" Haku yelled, as he became pale and hysterical. No one feared the people of the outside world more then him. He started crying now. He struggled heavily to get loose.

Sasuke looked at Haku and then tried to push the man holding him away. He had to stay with Haku. He couldn't leave Haku or Sumaru. Neji would be fine, but Haku and Sumaru...God what was going on!?

"Let them go, please!" Sasuke yelled, struggling against the one holding him as the rest was taking Haku and Sumaru outside. Another guy, who seemed to be the leader of the group, grabbed Neji and pulled him along as well.

Neji didn't struggle, as he looked very concerned as well. Where were they going?

"You stay here." The man holding Sasuke said.

"Where are you taking them!?" Sasuke demanded now. He wanted to know if they would be ok. If only they would be ok.

"That's none of your business you brat." The man snapped and waited until the others were out of the room. After some time, he took Sasuke with him too, towards the livingroom, where all the polygamists were staying at the moment.

Sasuke looked around worried and then saw his father and Izuna standing, shocked too. Sasuke pulled himself loose and ran to them.

"What's going on?" He asked, still panicked.

"They're taking our partners away to the outside world." Fugaku said.

Sasuke was silent now as he looked at his father. "..Why?" He asked. "How do they even know about us?"

"..I have one idea how they might have found out.." Fugaku said, narrowing his eyes.

"..How then?" Sasuke asked, frowning at his father.

"Itachi." Fugaku said.

"..Itachi? No.. why would he do something like that?" Sasuke said, shocked his father would even assume. On the other hand though...Itachi was the only who knew.

"He can be the only one." Fugaku said. "It has to be his fault."

"...Maybe.. But what's gonna happen to us now?" Sasuke asked. "And to all the partners?"

"I don't know Sasuke.." Fugaku said, sighing. "I really don't know.

* * *

"Seriously, where are you guys taking us?" Neji snapped, getting angry. He, Haku and Sumaru had been tossed into one of the army trucks and they left the village. The wall had been destroyed for a part, and cars drove through it the whole time. There were camera's, lots of people and chaos. The three of them were in the back of the car, and in front were two soldiers.

"..Neji, what's going on?" Sumaru asked, holding Haku. They still didn't understand what all of this was, why they were being taken away.

"We're taking you to a safe place." One of the soldiers said.

"You don't understand, those two boys love the guy who you just called polygamist." Neji snapped. "They are afraid of the outside world, there's no worse place you can take them but there."

"It's better then here. Things will be explained to you once you go to the crisis centre." The soldier said.

"..Haku are you ok?" Sumaru asked worried.

Haku was shaking and crying now, staring at his knees. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Look, I only live there for two months or something." Neji snapped. "I come from the outside world and was kept in the village by force. But you 'can't' bring those two to a crisis centre, they're afraid to death."

Sumaru held Haku close, trying to calm him down, shushing him with words saying things would be ok. He had no idea if they would though.

"We will take each and every one out of there and get them better lives. Polygamists are doing something illegal and incredibly immoral." The soldier said.

Neji frowned as he sat back. Well perhaps.. it was better like this. They could still live together, in a certain way, and the ones that 'were' forced would be free. But still.. it was sad that types like Haku were scared to death now.

"..What's a crisis centre?" Sumaru asked, stroking Haku's back. He was scared to death too. But he really had to stay strong for Haku.

"..I'll explain later." Neji softly said, as he looked at Haku worried. Haku was still crying and was now hugging his knees, shaking from fear. It was heartbreaking to see.

"..Please help me with Haku.." Sumaru said, looking at Neji with pleading eyes. He had no idea what to do anymore.

"..I h-have to throw u-up.." Haku whimpered.

"Stop the car, he's getting sick." Neji snapped, more like, growled, to the ones in the front.

"He can hang over the side." The soldier said, not looking behind him.

Sumaru quickly helped Haku to lean over the side of the...thing and rubbed his back.

"It's ok Haku.." He softly said.

Neji frowned. He had no idea how to act around Haku as well.

"..I hope we're there quickly, so Haku can sleep." Neji softly said.

Sumaru nodded. "..I hope so too.. He needs rest.." Sumaru said. He knew though, that rest was not what Haku needed. Sasuke was. And Sumaru found out that he himself needed Sasuke too.

* * *

"Haku, you really can't keep laying in that bed forever." Neji said, looking slightly worried. They had been in the crisis centre for four days now, and Haku never came out of his bed, only three times every day to go to the toilet and take a very quick shower.

"..I don't want to get out." Haku said from where he was laying under the sheets.

"Haku you'll die if you stay in that bed. You have to get out 'some' time." Sumaru said, stroking Haku's hair as he sat on the bed as well, trying to get Haku out.

"I'm too afraid.." Haku softly said. Neji groaned in slight frustration.

"Jeez, act normal." He said.

"Shut up Neji." Sumaru snapped angry. He could understand perfectly well why Haku was acting like this. Haku was emotional. They had been dragged out of their own environment and put in some place they never saw in their lives. With people from the outside world who Haku feared and Sumaru wasn't too fond of himself either.

Then suddenly they heard someone yelling. "NEJI!?" It was a woman voice and then the door swung open and she yelled again. "NEJI! Are you here!?"

The door then was opened even wider and another person ran inside and someone grabbed Neji and swirled him around. "Nejiiiiii!" The person yelled.

"Ho easy!" Neji yelled, but then realised who it were. "Lee! Put me down!" It were his friends. He laughed a little.

"But we missed you so much! We were so worried!" Lee said and put Neji down, but held onto him anyway. Three other persons walked in now too, looking shocked. "Neji, God, why didn't you contact us?" A blonde girl of them said, relieved.

"I wasn't allowed to." Neji said, looking at his friends, smiling at them. He hugged all of them when they walked to him. He stopped himself from becoming emotional. He had missed them 'so' much.

"You don't look really healthy." Tenten said, frowning.

"Not healthy? He looks horrible." One of them dryly said, looking at Neji. "Who are they?" He said, giving a nod to Haku and Sumaru, who were sitting on the bed terrified.

"Well.. I guess you heard of the polygamist happening right?" Neji asked, as he looked at the boy named Shikamaru. "..They are my partner's other partners."

"Ah. They look a little bewildered. Maybe you should explain." Shikamaru said, looking at the two with a lazy expression.

"Jeez Neji, I never thought you would be in such a horrible place. Did they hurt you? Are you ok?" Tenten asked worried.

"That whole polygamist thing is so unyouthful! I'm so glad you're back safe." Lee said.

"I'm ok Tenten." Neji said. "And I should explain indeed, Shikamaru." He looked at Sumaru and Haku, and frowned as he saw Haku starting to cry now.

Sumaru grabbed Haku and held him in a close hug.

"..Who are they?" He asked Neji, frightened as he tried to calm down Haku.

"...They're a little.. odd." Tenten said, frowning at the scene.

"..They are my friends." Neji explained to Sumaru.

"Were you guys kidnapped or something?" Ino asked, as she suddenly stood in front of Sumaru and Haku.

Sumaru looked at Ino with big, scared eyes as he then pushed a pillow into her face. "Leave us alone!" He yelled.

"Hey calm down..." Lee said, a little startled by that action.

"What are you doing you bitch?!" Ino snapped, as she furiously tossed the pillow back. Neji quickly grabbed Ino and pulled her away from Sumaru and Haku.

"Ino." He said, looking at her. "Calm down. They're scared. I know how they feel, they've been tossed into a world they don't know, without them wanting it. Just like what happened to me. Please leave them alone."

"..Can they please go now?" Sumaru asked scared, holding Haku tightly.

"..So, are you trying to tell us they don't even wanna be here?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Neji.

"They don't." Neji said, nodding. "They want to go back where they were born. And I can understand that."

"But that place is horrible..." Lee said, frowning. "They must have treated all of you awfully." Tenten nodded.

"They must at least know that these kind of things are wrong." She said.

"I tried to explain, but in their eyes it's not." Neji said. "..And well, you probably won't understand, but well.. the polygamist we three belong to, he.. loves all of us. And well... I came to love him too."

Ino frowned.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shikamaru said, looking at Neji.

"..Love him? He's wrong for doing this stuff Neji. At least 'you' should understand that." Tenten said, shocked.

"..Well.. I don't know, I just came to love him.. I'm in love with him." Neji said, as he looked at his friends.

"Did they brainwash you?" Lee asked, looking at Neji intensely now as if trying to find out if there was something wrong with Neji's brains.

"...Not really." Neji said, as he shook his head. "But.. I'm thinking of going back with Haku and Sumaru when we are allowed to."

"What?! Oh hell no Neji. You are coming back with us. That place is wrong, you can't go back." Tenten said strict.  
"Tenten's right, that place is not the right place to be at." Shikamaru said.

"I know you think of that place as something terrible and wrong, which in fact it is.. but.. Sasuke's there." Neji said, frowning. "...And I don't want to leave him."

"Sasuke huh? I think we saw him on the page. Younger then the others." Shikamaru said. "But seriously Neji, do you think it's 'smart' to go back? You might get stuck there again."

"..I know." Neji said. "But I have the idea that now the village has been found, it will be easier to contact the outside world."

"Sometimes, I really wonder if you're insane." Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "But if that's what makes you happy." He shrugged now.

"What!? Shikamaru! Neji you are not going back. You 'can't' go back. It's dangerous." Tenten said stern.

"It might be, but I already can't go to school anymore now because I missed so much, so I want to find out of I can stay for at least half a year with Sasuke." Neji said.

"And then?" Lee asked. "Then it failed and you wasted half a year of your life in some place that's dangerous to you."

"..Lee, I.. imagine that you can only be with Sakura if you go to a place where you got no freedom." Neji said. "..That if you wouldn't go to that place, you wouldn't be able to be with her. What would you choose?"

"Go to her anyway. But that's completely different! Sakura is not some polygamist who hits me or abuses me." Lee said. "Besides, she would never ask that of me. That would be unyouthful."

"Sasuke doesn't hit me or abuse me, he loves me." Neji said. "He's very sweet."

"Are we supposed to believe that? You got rescued from that place, they wouldn't do that if there wasn't anything going on." Shikamaru said.

"There are guys that are being forced in there yeah." Neji said. "But Sasuke's different. And I don't know, you just have to believe me."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, I guess we do. So those two are from the same partner you had? What's that like?" Shikamaru asked, trusting Neji blindly if Neji was persistent about something.

"It's.. strange, but you get used to it." Neji said. "I was very angry in the beginning and kept yelling at all of them. I was rebellious. But after a month or so, I calmed down."

"..Neji, please don't let us sit here like this.. We don't trust them." Sumaru suddenly said, looking at Neji pleading.

Neji looked at Sumaru now.

"..They won't hurt you, they are my friends." Neji said.

"..We don't know them so we don't trust them.. And they're only talking bad.." Sumaru said.

"..We could go to the living room." Neji said to his friends.

Sumaru shook his head. "I want you to tell us who they are. Other then your friends." He said.

"..I already told you guys something about them." Neji said. "They were the ones in my picturebook. What do you want to know about them?"

Sumaru's eyes now went big. "Are there...women?" He asked, looking at the four friends of Neji. He let go of Haku a little now.

"Yeah, two of them." Neji said, nodding. He pointed at Tenten. "She's Tenten." He then pointed to Ino. "And that's Ino. They're both girls, or young women."

Sumaru looked at Tenten and nodded, but then looked at Ino and frowned. "..But.." He started, but didn't finish.

"But wait." Haku said, looking confused. "Why are they different from us? Because of those things on their chests?" When Neji nodded, Haku frowned even deeper. "But he's a boy, he's flat chested." He said, pointed to Ino. There was a silence for a while and then Shikamaru started laughing, getting tears in his eyes. Tenten grinned a little and Sumaru looked startled. Ino let out a low growl and then hit Shikamaru hard on the head.  
"Shut up!" She yelled, angry. Neji smirked. That was just too funny.

"Hey! Why do I get hit?!" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his head. "'He' said it." He pointed to Haku.

"I don't get it. Is he a boy or a girl?" Sumaru asked.

"It's a she." Neji said, still smirking.

"I'm hitting you because 'you' started laughing." Ino growled to Shikamaru. "That Haku kid is too cute to hit." Shikamaru just stared at her and then looked away. Haku was kind of cute.

"So.. then why doesn't she have 'breasts'?" Sumaru asked.

"She does have them." Neji said with one eyebrow pulled up.

"I just don't have much." Ino said, offended.

"Oh." Sumaru said, blinking a few times.

"I always wanted to say that to her." Shikamaru told Neji with a grin. Neji laughed.  
"Now you're going too far Shikamaru." He said, smirking.

"I hate you guys." Ino growled.

"I don't get it." Haku said.

"You don't have to." Lee said and smiled at Haku and Sumaru.

"Hey, I'm just being honest." Shikamaru meanwhile said.

"But what's up with you not knowing girls or something?" Ino then asked.

"We don't have 'women' in our town." Sumaru answered, earning frowns from the others.

"What happened to the baby girls?" Ino asked. Neji frowned. Indeed. He wondered about that too.

"We only get baby boys." Sumaru answered.

"Then what are your mothers?" Shikamaru asked.

"They place a uterus in a man when they want a child." Neji explained.

"Seriously?" Ino asked, as she got a look of horror on her face.

"Interesting. You're way further in science then we are." Shikamaru said, interested.

"That's how they make sure we can't get girls too, I guess." Sumaru said.

"They probably remove the x-chromosome out of the embryo's or something." Neji said. "It must be."

"…What are you talking about?" Haku asked, still looking confused and once again slightly afraid.

"It's ok Haku. They're just talking about how we can't have baby girls." Sumaru said and stroke through Haku's hair.

"So, they actually get those things down. That's amazing." Shikamaru said frowning.

"You're horrible Shika. They can't just decide to not have girls." Tenten said.

"Indeed, it's awful." Ino said.

"Well, Shikamaru's interested in the science, not in the fact that children are being deformed to the will of their parents." Neji said.

"Exactly. Imagine what they could teach us." Shikamaru said, nodding.

"It's still horrible." Tenten said.

"You two didn't have babies, right?" She asked Haku and Sumaru.

"No, not yet..." Haku softly said. "Sumaru hasn't either."

"Would you want to, then?" Ino asked.

"I do." Haku said, nodding.

"I would take one if Sasuke wanted it. But it's not necessary." Sumaru said.

"Hey Neji, would you want one?" Lee asked, curious and still weirded out by the fact that men could have babies.

"Hell no." Neji said, horrified by the idea.

"I don't see Neji with a big stomach." Ino said, as she started to laugh.

"That would be totally weird, if you would get pregnant." Tenten said.

"Now who's being mean." Shikamaru said, smirking.

"Yeah and it won't happen too." Neji said, annoyed.

"Wouldn't you want a child with Sasuke?" Haku asked and let out a gasp when Neji shook his head.

"Then what if he asks you?" Sumaru asked.

"Then Neji would say no and dump him." Shikamaru said, grinning.

"I'd just say no." Neji said. Haku frowned.

"But you can't refuse." He said.

"Believe me, I can." Neji said with a smirk.

"You can't. It's the rules." Sumaru said.

"Neji doesn't work by the rules." Tenten said, laughing a little. At that moment, a bell rang.

"We have to eat." Neji said as he stood. "Will you guys visit another time? I really missed you."

"Of course we will!" Ino said, smiling brightly. "We missed you as well."

"We really did. We'll come by soon." Tenten said as she and Lee hugged Neji. Shikamaru shook Neji's hand.

"Don't do things I wouldn't do." He said smirking.

"Sure Shika." Neji said, and then Ino launched herself onto Neji.

"I'll miss you." She said, as she hugged Neji close, nearly choking him.

"Y-yeah Ino, I'll miss you too." Neji said.

"Well, take care Neji. See you soon!" Lee said, waving and then they all left.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Three weeks later, Sasuke was sitting on his bed, feeling lonely. He had been alone all this time except for when people from the outside world had placed 'phones' and camera's in the buildings. They had vaguely told Sasuke that his partners would be coming. He wondered when and especially 'if' they'd come back. At that moment, the door opened and Neji, Haku and Sumaru entered.

"Sasuke!" Haku happily yelled, jumping on top of him. Neji entered with a smile. Sumaru followed Haku, jumping on the bed and hugging Sasuke, who was surprised by the three.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, grabbing Haku and Sumaru tightly.

"We were allowed to go back!" Haku yelled, as he clenched himself to Sasuke. Neji smiled as he sat down and gave Sasuke a kiss. He wasn't very happy to be back, but he was happy that he was back with Sasuke again. Sasuke looked at Neji, touched that he had come back. He had somewhere expected Haku and Sumaru would, but not Neji.

"Why did you come back?" He asked Neji.

"To be with you." Neji simply said, smiling at Sasuke. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. God, I missed all of you 'so' much." Sasuke said and hugged them all individually.

"We missed you too." They all said, smiling to each other.

"...I was so concerned." Neji said, frowning. "It's a reason I came back as well.. to take care of you and making you feel better. I'm happy to see you like this."

Sasuke smiled at Neji and gave him a kiss. Neji... he would be such a good carrier.  
"I love you all 'so' much." Sasuke said.

"Good... because we love you too." Neji said.

* * *

"Neji, I want a baby with you." Sasuke said, as they were all sitting in his room. Sasuke looked at Neji intensely.

"Forget it." Neji said after he had been silent for some time. "Why on earth do you want a baby with me?"

"Because you would be a good carrier and I want babies." Sasuke answered. "You can't refuse, it's against the rules."

"Take Haku, he wants babies." Neji said, pointing to Haku. "I don't want people to place something into my body that doesn't belong there."

"Well too bad. Besides, it does belong there, you just don't have it yet." Sasuke said. "Just have a baby with me."

"Then have a baby with 'me' Sasuke!" Haku said, with a pleading look in his eyes. "I want to carry your babies!"

"Yeah, just let Haku carry them." Neji said, shrugging.

"No, I want 'you' to carry my babies." Neji said to Neji, looking at him stern. Sumaru laughed a little at the scene.

"Well that's your problem." Neji said, stubbornly.

"Why can't I carry your babies?" Haku asked with watery eyes.

"Because you're too thin and fragile." Sasuke said, which let Sumaru to grin.

"And I'm fat or something?" Neji asked, offended.

"Jeez no." Sasuke said, sweatdropping. He then grabbed Sumaru by the hand, who was laughing now and walked with him to Sumaru's room. Haku and Neji could be so annoying.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke knocked on Neji's door and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on Neji's bed.

"Sure." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "About what?"

"Babies?" Sasuke said. "I really, really want you to have my babies."

"And I really, really don't feel like having something unnatural in my body." Neji said. "So no."

"Please? I think you would be great and I think you would make pretty and smart babies." Sasuke said, looking at Neji serious.

"I might, but I don't want it." Neji said. "Just take Haku, he won't break."

"He looks like he will, so no. I want babies with all of you and right now I want one with you." Sasuke said.

"...Can't you carry the baby?" Neji asked, frowning. Sasuke looked at him shocked.

"What?! Hell no! I'm supposed to be the father and the seme and the one who impregnates you. Not the other way around." Sasuke said.

"So you want me to be deformed and getting fat for a frigging baby?" Neji asked, frowning.

"You won't be deformed. And you won't be fat either. You'll just have a big stomach. I just think we would have great children." Sasuke answered.

"...I'm going to think about it." Neji said.

"...Really?" Sasuke asked happily. That was a better outcome then he had thought.

"I'm not promising anything, remember that." Neji warned.

"No, but you're at least going to think about it." Sasuke said and smiled, then gave Neji a kiss. Neji smiled back.

"I am." Neji said. "The chance isn't very high that I'll do it in the end, so don't go hope for it."

"I will hope for it anyway." Sasuke said and kissed Neji again. "I also wanted to thank you for coming back."

"You're welcome." Neji said with a smile. "I'm glad I'm back with you."

"I'm sorry though, that you had to come back to this place. I know that you don't want to be here." Sasuke said, looking guilty.

"I'm the only one of us four who wants to live in the outside world." Neji said, shrugging. "I couldn't ask you guys to live in the outside world with me. Haku's too scared."

"I guess... I still feel guilty. I can't help but think that maybe you should've stayed in the outside world." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's cheek.

"I should've." Neji said. "I'm crazy that I'm doing this." Sasuke looked away now.

"I'm sorry." He softly said.

"You can't help it that I love you." Neji said.

"I can help it that I'm a 'polygamist'." Sasuke said. "I feel guilty for even having you here."

"Don't." Neji said. "Just don't force me into something. Like having a baby with you."

"I know I won't. I'll just ask you over and over and over again." Sasuke said, grinning.

"Alright." Neji said. "But, as I understood, I can call with my friends again?"

"There are 'phones' like that thing you had so I guess you can." Sasuke said, nodding

"Alright, good." Neji said. "By the way, Haku was whining that he wanted to be with you today. I think you need to be with Haku tonight."

"Oh, don't you want to spend the night with me then?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure I do, but 'I' don't need it." Neji said. "Haku does need it. So."

"I love you for being so considerate." Sasuke said, smiling. "Which is exactly why I think you would make a great carrier."

"Oh shut up Sasuke." Neji said, slightly smirking. Sasuke laughed a little.

"I'm just saying." Sasuke said. "Tomorrow is our night then."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Sounds good. By the way, I got my computer with me. My laptop."

"...What's a laptop then?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"I'll show you soon." Neji said.

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked, looking around, hoping he would find the thing.

"You can do lots of things with it." Neji said and then stood. "I'll get it." Sasuke smiled.

"Like what?" He asked. He wondered what a 'computer' looked like. Neji walked back to Sasuke now, carrying his laptop with him. He sat down and opened it. He put it on.

"You can watch things, read things, talk to other people.. play games." Neji said.

"On 'that'? How? How can you talk to people or..." Sasuke looked at the screen which turned blue and letters and pictures appeared. "What's it doing?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"It's loading." Neji said. "In a few minutes I can start working on it."

"But.. How can a box play games and let me talk to people?" Sasuke asked confused.

"No idea." Neji said, smirking a little. "It just works." He then started the internet. "Can you write?" He asked.

"I can write with a pen. Can you write on that thing?" Sasuke asked, looking for a pen.

"Not with a pen." Neji said. "But look, on this keyboard you can see letters. Push onto them to form a word."

"Oh." Sasuke said, looking at the keyboard. He pushed the 'N' now. "I don't see the letter." He said.

"Look at the screen." Neji said and pointed to the search bar. "Is there something you want to know of?" He was so glad that they installed that phone. He had internet as well now.

"What if I write your name?" Sasuke asked and pressed the buttons. He then frowned. "Nothing's happening."

"You have to push on the enter-button, so you can get information." Neji said. Sasuke looked at the keyboard and then pressed the enter-button. "What are those?" He asked as all kind of links came up.

"Links with information." Neji said, as he typed 'Hyuuga' in front of his name. "With my family name, you might find information about me."

Sasuke pressed the enter-button again and other links came up.

"In all of them it says dance…" He said frowning.

"I'm kind of a professional dancer." Neji said, nodding. "I'm the best of my school. Or well…I 'was' the best of my school."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then at the screen again.  
"I'm sorry." He said, feeling guilty again.

"…Don't be." Neji said. "Do you want to see some videos of me dancing?"

"Err…What are videos?" Sasuke asked, confused again.

"I'll show you." Neji said as he clicked on a link which lead to youtube. It was a video of him and his class. The video now started playing and Sasuke looked at it.

"You're good." He said after a while. "How come I can see you on that thing?"

"Because we can film people." Neji said. "I can't really explain it."

"Oh. Well you're good. Dance for me." Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

"I can't just go dance for you like that." Neji said, slightly smiling.

"Why not? Just do it." Sasuke said.

"No." Neji said. "Why should I?"

"'Cause I wanna see you dance. Please?" Sasuke asked, giving Neji a pleading look.

"Why do you want to see me dance so badly?" Neji asked.

"Because you're good and I think it looks sexy." Sasuke said shrugging.

Neji smirked as he put on some music and slowly started to dance to it, moving his hips sensually.  
"Like this?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked now, looking at Neji's sensual movements.  
"Hell yeah." He said, almost drooling.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off?" Neji asked, as he moved his hips some more.

"I would not mind one bit." Sasuke said. "God, why can't you move like that whenever we make out?"

Neji smirked.  
"I'll see." He said. "And sadly for you, I'm not going to take my clothes off."

"Why not? You can't tease me and then don't do it." Sasuke said.

"Oh I can." Neji said, laughing a little.

Sasuke got off the bed now and pulled Neji back, pushing him on the bed.  
"I'll just have to pull them off for you." He said, smirking.

"Oh that's not going to happen." Neji said, pushing Sasuke onto his back. But Sasuke now pushed Neji back and pulled off his shirt, keeping Neji down. He started licking Neji's neck.  
Neji frowned. Did Sasuke get…stronger?

"Did you get stronger?" Neji asked.

"I trained. Why?" Sasuke asked as he started working on Neji's pants.

"I noticed that you became far stronger then me." Neji said, as he pushed against Sasuke as if to show Sasuke that he really was stronger.

"I was already stronger, I just wanted to make sure. And I did it to look better." Sasuke said and pulled of Neji's pants.

"…Well.. I guess I have to tell you something." Neji said, looking guilty.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking back, but stroking over Neji's body anyway.

"Well…I was stronger then you that time we had sex for the first time." Neji said. "I kind of faked being weaker then you."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then frowned.  
"..Why?" He asked.

"…I didn't want to make you feel insecure or out of place." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled.  
"Thank you." He softly said and then gave Neji a kiss. "You see? You would be a great carrier."

"Sasuke…" Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you would." Sasuke said and then smirked as he caught Neji off guard by grabbing the bulge in his boxer.

"And I still want sex." He said.

Neji let out a startled gasp.  
"Warn me next time." He said.

"It's more fun when I don't." Sasuke said smirking and started stroking inside Neji's boxer, then kissed Neji too.

Neji moaned and kissed back, starting to loosen Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke quickly removed his own shirt and then continued stroking and kissing Neji. He pinched and squeezed Neji's nipples as well.

Neji put his legs around Sasuke's waist as he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke pushed Neji's legs off and pulled off Neji's boxer and his own pants. He then put Neji's legs around his waist again and started moving his hips.

Neji moaned as he pulled down Sasuke's underwear and broke the kiss.

"You're s-so…good." He panted.

"S-so are you." Sasuke moaned back. He continued to move his hips, rubbing against Neji.

"G-god I want you.." He moaned.

Neji moved his head back, getting even more aroused from Sasuke's comment.  
"…Then you k-know.. ah…w-what to do." He panted.

Sasuke nodded and then grabbed Neji's hips and positioned himself. He then pushed in, softly moaning Neji's name. Neji moaned loudly.  
"..C-continue…ah.." He groaned, starting to move his hips as well.

Sasuke started to thrust into Neji now, moaning and giving every angle a nice rub. Neji just felt so good.

Neji pulled Sasuke closer and started kissing him, moving his hips together with Sasuke.

Sasuke held Neji by the hips tightly as he started thrusting rougher and faster. He broke the kiss to get some air.

"K-kiss me…ah.." Neji groaned, as the kiss was broken. He was disappointed it was broken.

"Ah…b-but I need air.." Sasuke moaned, but then kissed Neji awkwardly anyhow. He thrusted hard and steadily against the spot in the back of Neji's ass.

Neji was pleased with the fact that Sasuke obeyed him like that. He moved his hips faster every time Sasuke thrusted in.

Sasuke could only lick Neji's tongue a little as he felt he was really close. He pushed in harder, aiming for his and Neji's release.

"..S-so close.." Neji gasped as he broke the kiss for a moment. He then kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he kept thrusting and then grabbed Neji's length, stroking it. Just a little longer…

Neji gasped and massaged Sasuke's shoulders a little, letting a leg stroke Sasuke's side.

Sasuke broke the kiss now and moaned loudly. "K-just come a-already." He moaned and gave Neji a few massively hard thrusts, stroking Neji's length just as hard.

Neji moaned loudly, pushed his hips forwards another time and then came.

"…G-god.." He gasped and let out a yelp of pleasure.

Sasuke felt Neji tighten and with just a few more thrusts he came too, giving a deep, last thrust as he had his release, moaning Neji's name.

"..Pff, you're.. ah…t-too good at having sex." Neji panted.

Sasuke collapsed now and then laughed a little through his pants.

"S-so are you.." He moaned as he pulled out of Neji.

"Thanks…" Neji gasped. "I'd l-like to sleep now.."

"…But it's the a-afternoon.." Sasuke panted.

"I know." Neji said, smirking. He laid down on top of Sasuke.

"W-well, once you s-sleep, I'll go to Haku…OK?" Sasuke asked, putting his arms around Neji.

"Fine with m-me.." Neji said, smirking.

"Good. Then s-sleep well." Sasuke said, stroking through Neji's hair.

"..Thanks…I'll get off of you." Neji said, rolling off of Sasuke.

Sasuke turned on his side now and grabbed Neji tightly, kissing his neck and stroking his hair.

"I love you." He softly said.

"I love you too." Neji said smiling. "Now let me sleep." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said and just held Neji 'till he fell asleep.

And Neji fell asleep a few seconds after.

* * *

Two days later, Neji walked into Sasuke's room, where Sasuke was sitting together with Haku and Sumaru. He breathed in deeply.  
"Sasuke, I need to tell you something." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then nodded.

"Tell me then." Sasuke said.

"..I'm going to give you a baby." Neji said. Haku's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at Neji with his mouth open.

"You are? Really? Like a real baby?" He asked surprised.

"No, I want a fake one." Neji said, sweatdropping.

"Oh Neji, thank you." Sasuke said and jumped up, hugging Neji tightly.

Neji frowned.

"Act normal." He said.

"Just be happy Neji." Haku said, jealous.

"I'm just happy you decided to have one with me." Sasuke said smiling and gave Neji a kiss. "We could get your uterus tomorrow." He said.

"…I guess." Neji said, a bit nervous. The thought still scared him.

Sasuke gave Neji another kiss.  
"I'm gonna ask to get one ready tonight. Thank you." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"…What about me?" Haku asked, putting up puppy eyes.

Sasuke looked at Haku confused.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Can't I get a uterus?" Haku asked.

"But we're not gonna get a baby Haku. At least not now." Sasuke said.

Haku frowned, looking down.

"Do I need to prepare or something?" Neji asked. "Like sleeping a lot?"

"No, but err…you can't eat anything today." Sasuke said and stroke through Haku's hair to make him feel better.

"We'll have a baby some time." Sasuke told Haku.

Haku nodded now and Neji did as well.

"Alright." He said. "I 'can' drink?"

"Yeah you can." Sasuke said and then started smiling again. "We're having a baby." He said happily.

"We are." Neji said, slightly smiling.

"It's unfair." Haku said.

"Oh Haku, act normal." Sumaru said, snorting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What's unfair now?" He asked Haku.

"I want to have a baby the most, so I should be the one to have a baby first." Haku said. "It's unfair."

"Yeah but you're too thin and you just proved you're too fragile." Sasuke said. "And right now I want one with Neji and not you."

"You should get a baby with me then, I have the most fat of us all." Sumaru said, as he started laughing. Neji snorted, amused as well. Haku frowned. He couldn't see the fun of it at all.

Sasuke smirked a little as he gave Sumaru a soft hit on the head.

"Idiot." He said laughing.

"Well don't you agree?" Sumaru asked. "Don't you think it's unfair I've been with Sasuke the longest, so I should be the one to get Sasuke's first child?" Neji laughed now and Haku stood, walking to his own room.

Sasuke laughed a little but then frowned when Haku walked away.

"Amuse yourselves for a while." He said, sighing, and got up. He walked into Haku's room and closed the door.

"Would you stop being a drama-queen?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Go away." Haku said, looking away.

"No. Haku, you can't possibly be upset I'm not having a baby with you." Sasuke said.

"I am." Haku said. "…I just want a baby with you so badly."

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the bed next to Haku.

"I just do." Haku said, frowning. "I just want a child with you.. I am the best carrier of your three partners."

"You're too thin. I'm afraid you won't be able to handle it." Sasuke said. "I've thought of having a baby with you before. But it might not be good for you."

Haku looked away now, as his eyes got wet.

"…Did you know that you were the only one who wanted me when I had the age to become a partner?" He asked. "…Do you know why?"

"…No.. I didn't know that.. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"..They all thought I wasn't gonna be fertile." Haku answered, swallowing.

Sasuke looked at Haku shocked and sympathetically.

"I never knew that." Sasuke said softly.

"Well, then you know it now…" Haku said, as some tears left his eyes. "You were the only one who wanted me. I want to prove that I 'can' get babies."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then hugged Haku close.

"Even if you weren't fertile, I'd want you." He softly said. "And we'll get you a uterus too."

"..Thanks…" Haku said and hugged Sasuke, starting to cry a little.

"Don't ever think you're less. Everyone was stupid for not wanting you. You're great Haku." Sasuke said, stroking Haku's back.

"I feel so useless.." Haku sobbed. "…I'm just g-glad there is someone who wants me."

"You're not useless, you're amazing." Sasuke said. "I'm sure everyone would love to have you, you know."

"T-thanks.." Haku said, slightly smiling.

"And we'll have a beautiful baby and everyone will slap themselves for not having fought for you." Sasuke said and stroke Haku's tears away.

"W-we will.." Haku said, smiling broadly now. "Thanks.. I l-love you Sasuke."

"I love you too. And I always will." Sasuke said and gave Haku a kiss.

"Thanks." Haku said. He was so glad that he had Sasuke. Sasuke at least loved him. With Sasuke, he could face the world.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

A few days later, Neji was in one of the operation rooms in the village. A uterus had been placed into him the other day, and now his body was responding heavily to it.

Sasuke walked into the room now and sat down on a chair.

"How are you feeling? I heard it went ok." Sasuke said, looking at Neji to find any signs of it all having been done well. He hadn't spoken to Neji yet.

"..I'm f-frigging ill.." Neji moaned, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand now and looked at him.

"I'm sorry...It went OK though, right?" Sasuke asked.

"..K-kinda.." Neji said, nodding.

"Kind of? What went wrong then?" Sasuke asked worried, panicking a little.

"..Well, it h-hurts." Neji said, giving Sasuke a glare. "Look a-at my hips, they're a-all swollen up."

"..You have good hips to get a baby and it's supposed to do that.. I'm sorry it hurts though." Sasuke said, stroking Neji's hand.

"..I'm crazy that I'm d-doing this, you'd better spoil me." Neji growled.

"I will. Especially once you get pregnant. Did anyone say when you could come back?" Sasuke asked, stroking through Neji's hair now.

"No." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"..They w-won't tell me a thing." He added.

"I'll ask later then. Probably you can come back tomorrow." Sasuke said. "..Thank you for doing this Neji." He then said.

"..You're w-welcome.. I guess.." Neji said. "..I do have a-an ugly scar for the rest of my life now.. and w-will I menstruate as well?"

Sasuke frowned. "What is menstruate?" He asked. "And the scar will fade for the most part. It'll be a slide line over your stomach."

"Menstruating is b-bleeding once in a month.. or s-something." Neji said. "..And alright."

"I never heard of anyone bleeding every month." Sasuke said. "So I guess you won't."

"Thank g-god." Neji said, sighing.

"I love you so much Neji. That you wanted to do this." Sasuke said.

"..It's absurd, isn't i-it?" Neji asked. "..All of a s-sudden, I decided to just get it o-over with."

"I hadn't expected you to agree to be honest." Sasuke said.

"Me neither." Neji dryly said.

"Why did you?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji and now softly stroke over Neji's stomach.

"..I just.. f-felt like I needed to do it, or something." Neji said, frowning.

"..Oh. Strange. So.. do you regret it?" Sasuke asked.

"..Feeling this p-pain, yeah." Neji said.

"But.. if you exclude the pain. Do you regret it then?" Sasuke asked.

"..Not yet." Neji said. "..I p-probably will, once I'm pregnant."

Sasuke looked at Neji, feeling his stomach turn. Shit..

"..If you're just doing this to make me happy.. then stop." Sasuke said.

"..Why?" Neji asked, looking surprised.

"I don't want you to regret anything.. I don't want you to be unhappy." Sasuke answered, looking at the sheets.

"..I won't be unhappy S-Sasuke." Neji said, frowning.

"..You will if you regret getting pregnant from me." Sasuke said.

"I probably w-won't regret having a baby with you, b-but the fact I'm having a b-baby." Neji said, shrugging.

"What's the difference?" Sasuke asked, feeling so guilty right now. Neji always made him feel guilty.

"The f-fact and not t-the person." Neji said, as he once again wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "..But it can h-happen I like it a lot you k-know. But I know that I often b-bring myself into situations I like first, and later, I d-don't like them anymore."

"..I hope you'll like the baby then.." Sasuke softly said.

"I probably w-will.." Neji said, nodding.

"..I'm so sorry.." Sasuke said, feeling the guilt completely take over.

"..Why?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"..Because...everything I do.. is against your will.." Sasuke said.

"That's not t-true." Neji said, frowning.

"Yes it is and you know as well as I do it's true." Sasuke said.

"..It's my choice that I'm still here." Neji said, shrugging.

"..But I feel guilty that you stay here because of me.. That you get pregnant because of me. You don't even want it." Sasuke said.

"..I want to be with you, and with a h-happy you." Neji said. "If giving you a c-child will make you happy, I'll give you a child."

"..But I want you to be happy too." Sasuke said. "I don't want a child with you because you want me happy. I want 'you' to want it too."

"...Just a-accept it that I want to give you a c-child.." Neji said, frowning.

"..But it's not a gift.. A child is not a gift.." Sasuke softly said.

Neji sighed. "..Then how do you see it?" He asked.

"Something we should both want.. Something that shows how much we love each other." Sasuke answered.

"..I thought you'd see it different then the people of the outside world." Neji said. "..That's h-how they see it as well.."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "..Then they're not as bad as I thought.." He softly said. "So Neji.. if you don't want it.. Then tell me and you won't get pregnant."

"..I want it." Neji lied. Perhaps he'd be happy with it later, but now, he just wanted Sasuke to be happy. Neji faked a smile now.

"..You sure?" Sasuke asked, stroking over Neji's stomach again.

Neji nodded.

"..Yeah.. I a-am.." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled. "Good. Thanks." He said and gave Neji a soft kiss.

"..You're w-welcome.." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Can I get you anything now?" Sasuke asked, continuing to stroke Neji's stomach.

"..Something to e-eat?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll get you something." Sasuke said and got up. "I love you." He said and gave Neji a kiss. He was happy. He'd have a baby with Neji soon.

"..Thanks.. I love you too." Neji said, smiling weakly at Sasuke.

"I'll be back soon." Sasuke said and then walked away. He hoped Neji would be OK soon. He was so thankful for Neji getting ill just to have a baby with him.

Neji sighed as he closed his eyes. Soon after, he fell asleep.

* * *

Three days later, Sasuke was sitting on his bed, with Neji in it and Haku and Sumaru sitting beside them. They were just talking and eating something, when the door opened and Sasuke's father stood in the doorway.

"Sasuke." Fugaku said, looking angry. "You got a visitor."

Sasuke looked at his father surprised. "...Who?" Sasuke asked, frowning. He wondered who would...visit him.

Fugaku looked at him and then walked away. Then a long man, dressed in suit, walked into the room. He had sunglasses on and his long black hair in a ponytail.

"..Sasuke." The man said.

Sasuke frowned. Who was that guy?

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked. Somehow, the man looked familiar. But with those...things before his eyes, Sasuke couldn't place him.

Haku frowned as he quickly hid behind Sumaru. The man now took off his sunglasses and looked at Sasuke.

"..I wanted to see you again." The man said.

Sasuke looked at the man and immediately recognised him then. He knew those eyes. He knew those scars. Sasuke looked at him shocked and confused.

"...Itachi.. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Like I said, I wanted to see you again." The man, Itachi, said. "I missed you." He then looked at Sasuke's cheek and frowned.

"Were you the one who told about us? You were, weren't you? Why did you do that?" Sasuke snapped, angry and just completely overwhelmed that his brother had come to see him.

"I have." Itachi said. "Because I want you to be able to make your own choices. And because I miss you."

"You almost made me loose my partners." Sasuke snapped. "And why did you never come here before? Why did you leave without telling me anyway?"

"I know you would have stopped me." Itachi said. "And you'd never have lost your partners. I knew that."

"They took them away, so they could have kept them too." Sasuke snapped, but then got up and suddenly hugged his brother. "Fuck you, you asshole." He said, while he held Itachi.

Itachi was silent as he hugged Sasuke back, closing his eyes. Neji frowned, looking at the two. Who was this guy? He had to be family of Sasuke.. but.. didn't this guy came out of the outside world? 'His' world?

Sasuke let go of Itachi now and looked at him. "Those are my partners." Sasuke said, pointing to Neji, Haku and Sumaru.

Itachi nodded, looking at them.

"I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi." Itachi said. "I ran away some time ago."

"..I'm Haku.." Haku said, looking at Itachi a bit distrusting.

"Neji." Neji said from the bed, nodding to Itachi.

"I'm Sumaru." Sumaru said and smiled a little.

"Neji's from the outside world too." Sasuke said. "What did you do there..?" He then asked.

"Being free." Itachi said.

"And other then that?" Sasuke asked, irritated that Itachi would say such a thing.

"I started my own company." Itachi said. "I found a nice boyfriend as well."

"So you are into men and not...women?" Sumaru asked.

Sasuke looked at Itachi the entire time. He felt awkward and mad and happy and sad all at the same time. What was he supposed to do with this?

"Into men." Itachi said. "How come you know women? I don't really like them or fall for them since I was only raised with men around me."

"Neji told us about them and we met two when we were taken away from here." Sumaru answered. He looked at Sasuke then and saw he felt uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone." He said.

"We should." Haku said, nodding.

"Neji can't leave." Sasuke said and then grabbed Itachi and walked to Neji's room. He closed the door now and kept silent.

Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Am I an asshole now because I wanted more freedom?" Itachi asked.

"You're an asshole for leaving me behind and then even telling on us." Sasuke snapped.

"I guessed you should have the chance to be the boss of your own life." Itachi said. "I wanted to give you the ability to choose, which I never had."

"You did because you left anyway. And a little late don't you think? I'm twenty, do you really think I'll give up living the way I'm used to?" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi sighed.

"I doubted because I knew you would be angry too if I would tell on you all." He said, rubbing his temples. "Jeez Sasuke, you haven't changed a thing. You're still hot tempered."

"And you're still as cold as ice." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, no emotion crossing his face.

"I guess our conversation ends here." He then said, letting out another sigh. "I'm glad you're still happy in here." He walked to the door of Neji's room now, and opened it.

"Oh yeah, leave again. You're really good at that aren't you?" Sasuke said, turning away.

"You made it obvious that you don't want me to stay and you're happy in here." Itachi said. "I won't beg you to forgive me for going away, since I don't regret it. I won't tell you my sad stories why I left either. Because the only thing you want to hear is that I'm sorry. The only thing I can say to you now is that I missed you and that I'm disappointed you're angry."

"Yeah I'm the bad guy right. I 'do' want to hear that you're sorry. Not for leaving, not for 'being free', but for leaving me behind. 'That's' what I want you to be sorry for." Sasuke said, angry and upset. He breathed in deeply.

"If I didn't felt sorry for that I wouldn't be here." Itachi said. He then was silent for a few seconds and stared at the door. He finally opened it fully and walked out.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then looked to the floor. Would that be the last he would ever see of his brother? His back? Just like before?

Itachi now walked through Sasuke's room and put on his sunglasses again. He opened the door, walked out and closed the door again, leaving through the hallway.

Sasuke looked at the door and then suddenly took a sprint, opening the door and running after Itachi.

"Wait!" He yelled and grabbed Itachi's arm and then frowned. Was Itachi...shaking?

Itachi frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"..What is it?" Itachi asked. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. What did Sasuke want now?

Sasuke looked at Itachi surprised now.

"Are you scared?" He asked softly.

"...Of course not." Itachi said, as he softly pulled his arm loose. He felt uncomfortable, now Sasuke saw right through him.

"You are." Sasuke said. He then looked around and pulled Itachi into a small room. It was the kitchen, and no one seemed to be there.

"...I'm sorry. For being angry." Sasuke said.

"...It doesn't matter." Itachi said. "I guess you had a reason to." God he wanted to hug Sasuke close and let those tears roll out of his eyes and be happy. But he wouldn't show Sasuke that it actually did something to him. He still was the older and stronger one. Thank god he had sunglasses in front of his eyes.

"You had your reasons as well. And.. I missed you too." Sasuke said, trying to look at Itachi's eyes but those things were in the way. Sasuke groaned annoyed and then pulled them off and looked at them. "Stop hiding your eyes." He softly said.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, slightly startled.

"..I.." Was the only thing Itachi could get out of his mouth now.

"Stop looking so stupid and hold me." Sasuke said, still looking at the sunglasses. All he wanted was for him and his brother to at least have a normal goodbye. One they should have had when Itachi left all those years ago.

Itachi stared at Sasuke some more, and then hugged Sasuke close, as a tear left his eyes. He quickly wiped it away.

Sasuke put his arms around Itachi and closed his eyes, still holding the thing Itachi had been wearing.

"I really did miss you... so much." Sasuke softly said.

"..I've missed you too.. It was so hard to leave you behind.." Itachi whispered.

"..Do you think I'm stupid and horrible for not wanting to leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not." Itachi said. "I'm glad you're happy in here."

"..Will you come visit some other time?" Sasuke asked.

"...I will." Itachi softly said, nodding, as he let go of Sasuke.

"Good. 'Cause I still love you." Sasuke said. "..And thanks for coming here."

"..Thanks for still loving me." Itachi said.

"Don't thank me for that." Sasuke said and smiled a little. "What's the outside world like?" Sasuke asked.

"..It's difficult to tell you." Itachi said. "I think it's a lot better then in here, but perhaps it will be terrible for you. But hey.. what happened to your cheek?"

Sasuke stroke his cheek and then remembered the scar. "..Oh.. Nothing. Izuna disgraced me. But that's OK." Sasuke said.

"Why did he?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"I tried to help Neji, one of my partners, escape. We failed when they found us and Izuna thought it would be a good idea to give me the same punishment as you." Sasuke answered, shrugging.

"..But how come your partner is still alive then?" Itachi asked, frowning even deeper. "It's uncommon to punish you then, right?"

"I told them I wanted Neji gone, so that he would be OK." Sasuke said. "So they punished me instead of him."

Itachi slowly nodded.

"That's.. very sweet of you." He said. He hadn't expected something like that.

Sasuke shrugged again. "Well, it's what you do for your partners." He said.

"I think you're the only one in here who'd say something like that." Itachi said.

"Maybe. I don't know. I treat them however I want to, not the way everyone else does, so." Sasuke said.

"That's good." Itachi said, nodding.

"I just want them to be happy. But err, I think you should go, because it'll be time to eat and people will come here soon." Sasuke said.

"Alright, that's fine." Itachi said, nodding. "I'll visit you soon." He hugged Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the head. "..I should buy you a cellphone. If you don't know what it is, ask Neji."

"I think I broke one of those when Neji first came in." Sasuke said and smiled. "Can I keep this?" He asked, holding Itachi's sunglasses.

"...Eh.. sure." Itachi said, surprised that Sasuke would want to keep his sunglasses.

"I think they look good. So thanks." Sasuke said and gave Itachi another hug, before walking him out of the kitchen.

Itachi nodded, walking with Sasuke. When they reached the front door of the building, Itachi turned around.

"I'll see you soon." He said.

"Yeah. Take care." Sasuke said and smiled. He was glad they had talked things through. And he was glad Itachi still acted like he always had.

Itachi nodded to Sasuke and then walked out of the door, towards the gate. He was glad he had come. He left with a smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled now and then turned around, walking back to his room. He wondered though. Was he actually happy here?

* * *

The next day, Neji was laying in his own room, reading a book. He was still ill, but it went a lot better now. The pain had gone away. He only had a light fever at the moment.

The door now opened and Sasuke walked into Neji's room. He closed the door and then pulled off his shirt. He crawled on Neji's bed, between Neji's legs and grabbed his book. Sasuke threw it away and then pulled off Neji's shirt too.

"I'll make you pregnant now." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke, slightly startled.

"Can't you give me a warning next time?" He asked.

"No, I already said it's more fun when I don't." Sasuke said, grinning. He then pulled the sheets away and started unbuttoning Neji's pants and kissed him.

Neji softly moaned and kissed Sasuke back, although it was a very weak one. He moved his hands over Sasuke's body, enjoying his warmth.

Sasuke pulled down Neji's pants now and then his own and pulled Neji closer. He rubbed his hips against Neji's to get them both excited as he pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth. He moaned a little.

Neji started fidgeting with Sasuke's underpants now, but it was hard. He felt his heart beat in the back of his throat though. He was very nervous.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hands and pushed them away, then pulled of Neji's boxer and then his own. He then continued moving his hips over Neji's, moaning a little louder from the friction. God Neji felt so good.

Neji softly moaned, letting out soft whimpers. He tried to move his hips a little as well.

Sasuke kissed Neji again, a little rougher now and then let on hand travel down. He pushed Neji's legs apart and then slipped a hand to Neji's ass. He pushed in two fingers at the same time.

Neji let out a loud moan now. Those fingers never felt good. Sasuke should just start with the big work. He slowly felt himself becoming excited.

Sasuke rubbed over Neji's spots to make sure he would be excited and then removed his fingers again. He positioned himself in front of Neji. "R-ready?" He asked.

"..Eh.. I g-guess.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke nervous.

"J-just enjoy it Neji." Sasuke said and then pushed in with a moan. He grabbed Neji's hips and slowly started thrusting, rubbing a spot somewhere in the middle.

Neji groaned lightly, and then spread his legs some more. He pressed his eyes tightly shut. He was still so nervous and he just tightened his behind up.

Sasuke frowned a little and then grabbed Neji's length and started stroking it. That should make him want to have sex. He started aiming for the spot in the back of Neji's ass now, thrusting hard.

Neji started panting now, as he only tightened up, and then let out a soft scream as he felt his body protesting painfully. He tried to relax, but he couldn't. The fact that he could be pregnant after this freaked him out.

"..I c-can't do this if y-you keep t-tightening up.." Sasuke moaned as he started to thrust slower now, hoping Neji would just give into the pleasure.

"..I t-try to not hn.. t-tighten up.." Neji groaned, as he tried to relax.

"..J-just enjoy it.. It's j-just sex.. hn.." Sasuke moaned as he grabbed Neji's head and looked at him.

"..T-there's so much b-behind.. hn.. it t-this time.." Neji moaned, forcing his eyes open and looking at Sasuke.

"If y-you want me to s-stop then say so.." Sasuke said, stopping his thrusts.

"..N-no, continue.." Neji said, as he forced himself to relax.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then started thrusting again and stroking Neji's length. He aimed for Neji's spot again, hoping he would feel pleasure then.

Neji started sweating now and spread his legs some more. He slowly felt himself calming down.

Sasuke kissed Neji's neck and found the spot, hitting it over and over. If only Neji would like this, then he could too.

Neji gasped and moaned, as he now started to feel things. And he liked it, a lot.

Sasuke noticed it and started moving faster, stroking faster too. He felt himself getting excited more again, because of Neji's sounds.

Neji softly moaned, started to move his hips. The sex felt a lot better then before now.

Sasuke hit Neji's spot now and continued thrusting against it as he stroke Neji in the same pace.

He made sure Neji could lay comfortable and move too.

" ..G-god Sasuke.. hn.." Neji moaned, as he now grabbed the mattress behind him.

"..A-are you close?" Sasuke asked moaning as he grabbed Neji's ass now and massaged it roughly while he kept thrusting into Neji, deeper now as his hand tightened around Neji's shaft.

" ..V-very.." Neji gasped. He kept gasping and moaning.

"G-good...me t-too.. ah.." Sasuke moaned as he kept up this pace. Just a little more and he would come for sure. He pounded into Neji now, hitting Neji's spot as hard as he could and stroke Neji's length in a very rough pace.

Neji moaned and finally screamed out Sasuke's name, as he came.

As Neji tensed and tightened Sasuke moaned as he too, after a few more rough thrusts, came deep inside of Neji, pushing in further just to make sure. He closed his eyes and once he had had his release, he collapsed on top of Neji.

Neji had his eyes closed as he panted heavily. That had been good. Really good.

Sasuke panted too as he then rolled off of Neji and swallowed. "..D-damn...T-talking about c-comeback.." He panted to Neji.

Neji slightly smiled at Sasuke, still panting. Would he be pregnant now..?

Sasuke smiled back and then rolled on his side and held Neji close.

"I l-love you.." He whispered, kissing Neji's neck.

" ..I love y-you too.." Neji softly said.

"Y-you're great." Sasuke said, stroking through Neji's hair now too.

" ..T-thanks.. you're a-as well.." Neji said, sighing.

"I h-hope it worked." Sasuke said, smiling broadly.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded. He sighed, laying his head down onto Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji, his smile fading. He wouldn't say anything about it, but...Neji didn't seem happy. He didn't wanna whine again though.

Neji softly kissed Sasuke's chest. He hoped he wouldn't be pregnant. But on the other side, he hoped he would. Because it would make Sasuke happy.

Sasuke smiled a little again, stroking through Neji's hair. He hoped things would be OK. He hoped Neji would be happy too. And he hoped he would figure out what he himself really wanted.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

Two months later, Sasuke was sitting on his bed and Haku was sitting under the sheets. Sasuke had him against his chest and was stroking his hair, feeding him grapes as if he was a prince. He was doing this because Haku had gotten his uterus two days ago and was still sick from it. He needed attention, so Sasuke gave that to him.

Haku enjoyed all the attention, and frowned as the door opened and Neji walked in, carrying a plate with him. He had cooked this evening, and he had a grim look on his face.

"Why are you looking so dreadful?" Sasuke asked as he put another grape in Haku's mouth, not even waiting for him to open his mouth as he looked at Neji.

"I think I'm pregnant, I'm having eating attacks." Neji said. He then turned to Sumaru's door. "Sumaru, we can eat!"

The door of Sumaru's room almost immediately opened and he walked into the room.

"Finally, I'm starving." He said and then looked at Sasuke and frowned. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, wide eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Not really, but almost." Neji said. "I'm sick all the time as well. I sought for a reason and couldn't find one but me being pregnant. So I guess I am. I hope you like the food by the way. I made some pasta with fish."

Haku frowned as he looked at Neji. How could Neji be so.. not happy about the fact he probably was pregnant?

"..Aren't you happy?" Sumaru asked bluntly as he sat down on the bed, seeing Sasuke's smile fade immediately. He took the plate Neji gave him and just stared at it.

"I am." Neji said. 'For Sasuke.' He thought to himself, as he handed Haku a plate too and then gave Sumaru one as well.

"You don't look happy to me." Sumaru said frowning as he took a bite of his food. "It's great." He said, looking at it surprised.

"Thanks." Neji said, as he sat down with his plate and started eating too, ignoring Sumaru's earlier comment.

"It really tastes good Neji." Haku silently said. It was delicious.

Sasuke was silent and then got up, put his plate away and left the room. Neji wasn't happy at all. Neji never wanted this and he had forced him. Neji just did it to make him happy, but it didn't this way.

Neji stared at his food now, feeling guilty. He should've acted a little happier about the baby. Sasuke probably knew the truth now.

"Why is he leaving? Your food is great, doesn't he like it?" Sumaru asked confused.

"..I think it's about the fact that Neji doesn't act happy about him being pregnant." Haku said.

"Oh...Well why aren't you happy anyway?" Sumaru asked, frowning again.

"I am happy." Neji said, annoyed, as he continued eating.

"Liar." Sumaru said as he continued eating now too. "Sasuke's upset and you're being annoyed. That's not fair."

"What exactly is not fair?" Neji asked, looking up and glaring at Sumaru.

"That 'you' are the one being annoyed here and let Sasuke be upset about you not being happy. You don't even bother going to him and explain or talk to him. You're always like that." Sumaru said, looking back.

"Look, I never wanted the fucking baby OK." Neji snapped. "I try to handle it that I'm emotionally fucked up at the moment, Sasuke can't expect me to stay looking sweet and happy the whole time. He should be happy I'm giving him a baby, but ' that' even seems to be normal in here. It's normal to give up your whole youth and chance to a future because you have a child to take care of. Sumaru, shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

"No 'you' shut the fuck up and listen to me. Maybe you didn't want that baby, then you should have told Sasuke. He was insecure all this time, but you made him go on with it either way. It's your own fault for being pregnant now and not happy about it, but the least you could do is make Sasuke feel better about it." Sumaru now snapped, angry for the first time since Neji had been in town.

"I'm close to breaking down, that's what I just tried to tell you." Neji said, glaring at the wall. "I can't be sweet and happy now. I only wanted that baby to make Sasuke happy, and I knew I wouldn't be able to refuse if he continued like that. It felt like I had to. But it still tears me up now I know that in the outside world, my time as a young person has ended. But I can tell you all those things, you won't understand, since you have been born here." He put his plate away now.

"That's not true. I'm not saying you can't break down or that you feel this way. All I'm saying is that you're not the only one breaking down right now. Sasuke does 'everything' to make all three of us happy and when one of us isn't, he isn't either. I'm pretty sure he thinks he's ruining your life right now." Sumaru snapped.

"I have to stay sweet and happy because else, he'll break down." Neji muttered. "When I don't look happy, he thinks he doesn't treat me right and is unhappy. I hate it."

"Well that's just how he is. You should be thankful for that." Sumaru snapped. "So go to him or leave this town if you're not happy. You're not making anyone feel good if you stay here and do everything that makes you sad."

Neji looked at Sumaru now and then looked away. He then stood and walked out of the room, closing the door and left, to go outside.

"...Can't he be dealing with those strong emotions you feel during your pregnancy?" Haku softly asked once Neji was gone.

"I don't care, he's making Sasuke unhappy." Sumaru said, eating his dinner.

"..True." Haku said. "..Sasuke!" He then yelled, wanting Sasuke to come back.

"Jeez Haku, what are you doing?" Sumaru asked, laughing at Haku's sudden outburst.

"I just want him back in the room and our company might make him happy, right?" Haku asked, looking a bit startled because of his own action.

Sumaru laughed some more. "Maybe he will, but I don't think he will hear you. He'll come back once he feels like it." Sumaru said.

"..True." Haku said. "..I wonder where Neji went though."

"I don't know." Sumaru said. "I hope he'll go to Sasuke."

"I don't think he will." Haku said, as he continued eating.

"..We'll see." Sumaru said. He did hope Neji would though. Otherwise, they would all be sleeping alone tonight.

* * *

A little later, Sasuke was sitting on a bench, outside, having cried just a little. He was now just sitting there, thinking of him and Neji...and the pregnancy. He then saw Neji walking past, silently and as if he was deep in thought. Sasuke got up and followed Neji, gaining up on him and then grabbed his arm.

"..Neji..." He softly said.

Neji turned around slightly and looked at Sasuke.

"...Sasuke.. I.. I'm sorry for how I acted just now." Neji said. "I just miss my friends.. I really am happy with the fact I'm going to get a baby with you." He slightly smiled. Sumaru was right. He should be happy Sasuke wanted him.

Sasuke looked away. "..You're not. Please stop lying to me, it'll only make things worse." Sasuke said, holding Neji's hand loosely.

"..I shouldn't be unhappy with the fact that I'm getting a baby." Neji said. "..I should be happy that you want to have your first baby with me.. it's just.. hard for me to accept this way of living and I sometimes have a hard time dealing with it."

"..I know it is. That's why I asked you all those times if you wanted this? And all the time you said yes and.. I should've just listened to my guts and stopped when we had the chance to.. I really do think you should go to the outside world.. Sometimes I really do." Sasuke softly said, looking down.

"...I just want you to be happy." Neji softly said.

"Well apparently us trying to make each other happy isn't working." Sasuke said.

"..So it seems." Neji said, nodding.

"..So..." Sasuke said, trying his best not to start crying again. Would sending Neji away really be the best? Why did he doubt himself so much lately?

"...It's difficult.." Neji softly said.

".. Everything's difficult lately. Neji I really think you should go. Maybe they can take the baby away too.." Sasuke said, biting his lip.

"...I don't know.." Neji softly said. "...I don't want to leave you."

"..You do want to leave everything else. Way it out. Me versus everything else. I don't think it's fair to keep you here." Sasuke said.

"..I don't know.. I really don't know.." Neji said, frowning. "At home, I'll be unhappy too because I will miss you."

"You'll get over me, trust me. Just go. Please just go and be happy." Sasuke said, turning away.

"..I don't know if I can be happy without you anymore Sasuke." Neji said, softly grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"Well you obviously can't be happy 'with' me either." Sasuke said, blinking some tears away.

"It's just the way of living in here Sasuke.." Neji softly said, swallowing. "..It has nothing to do with you..."

"If it's the way of living, it has everything to do with me. I am this place. I live the way this place allows me to. I wanted to have babies and more then one partner and you took it, but it made you unhappy and I can't take it anymore." Sasuke said, as a tear ran down his face. ".. You're always unhappy, you barely ever smile.. I want to be the right guy for you but I'm not.. I'm just not.."

"...If we lived in my world, I'd want to have forty babies with you." Neji said, letting out an awkward laugh. "I just don't feel comfortable in this village."

Sasuke looked up at Neji now, surprised. "..You would?" He asked, looking Neji in the eyes as he wiped the tear away.

"Yes, the way things are forced on you in here, it makes me feel like a prisoner." Neji said. "I hate this place, but I love you."

".. Maybe we should all leave then." Sasuke said, looking at Neji still, holding his hand tightly. Maybe that was what he had been doubting about all this time. Maybe he wanted to leave so everyone could be happy.

"..Haku and Sumaru would be unhappy." Neji softly said. "..But thanks for thinking of something like that."

"Haku and Sumaru would be perfectly fine. Haku would be scared, but he would get over that and Sumaru would be happy anywhere." Sasuke said. "... And I would be happy too."

"..Really?" Neji asked, happily surprised.

"Really. I just want everyone to be happy. This place is not what it used to be anyway. We might as well leave. Try it somewhere else." Sasuke said.

Neji now got a huge smile on his face and practically jumped onto him, hugging him close.

"Thank you!" He said, happy. Oh god this was so good, too good to believe.. They would go to the outside world, together.

"Calm down." Sasuke said, laughing and held Neji tightly. If he would have known Neji would have reacted like this, he would have done it ages ago. He had never seen Neji this happy. And it made him so happy too.

Neji gave Sasuke a big kiss on the cheek now and then hugged him close again.

"I love you, I'm so happy!" Neji said. He felt like an idiot, but he was so immensely happy. He couldn't remember he'd ever been this happy in his whole life.

Sasuke laughed some more now.

"You're an idiot. But thanks. I love you too." Sasuke said. "Now let's go back and tell Sumaru and Haku."

"Alright." Neji said as he let go of Sasuke, as the huge smile kept on his face.

Sasuke smiled broadly and then put an arm around Neji.

"I'm happy you're happy." Sasuke said as they walked back to their place.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. He then gave him another kiss on the cheek again.

Sasuke laughed once more.

"You really are an idiot, idiot." He laughed and after a while of walking, he opened the door to his room.

"Can't I be happy?" Neji asked, laughing as well.

"You can, but you're an idiot when you are." Sasuke said.

"..What's going on here?" Sumaru asked, pointing at Sasuke and Neji confused.

"Indeed." Haku said, frowning. What were they happy about now?

Sasuke looked at the two and then let go of Neji and sat down between them.

"How much would you guys hate me if we moved to the outside world?" Sasuke asked.

"...W-what?" Haku asked, getting big eyes.

"You're kidding right...?" Sumaru said, looking at Sasuke a little shocked.

"..I think it would be good for us." Sasuke said.

"..I don't think it will be." Haku said, looking shocked.

"Well I think it will. This place isn't what it used to be and.. well I don't know what about you, but I'm not happy here anymore. I think it would be best for all of us to leave." Sasuke said.

"For all of us or for you and Neji?" Sumaru said, irritated by just the subject.

Neji's smile had disappeared some time ago, as he looked at Sasuke now.

"...I don't want to leave." Haku softly said.

".. It would be best for all of us." Sasuke said. Why did Sumaru and Haku protest so much.

"And I figured you wouldn't, but this place is just.. wrong." There. He had said it. What he thought of their home since a while now.

"What?" Haku asked, getting big eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"..They're better in the outside world. I used that thing of Neji's, the laptop, to look things up. They don't hit people or humiliate them or scar them up and stuff. They have all these kind of great things and they all live peacefully together. The only thing that's wrong out there is that me being with you three would not be tolerated. But I don't care about that anyway. I wanna leave." Sasuke said.

"...What if they're lying?" Haku softly asked.

"Neji's not bad and Itachi's not bad, so why would they?" Sasuke asked. "What if all this time the people here had been lying? What if we were living a lie? I seriously think we did." Sasuke said.

"..I have been wondering about the outside world.." Sumaru softly said.

"..Me too but.. I can't believe that.. our village is bad.." Haku said, frowning.

"Think about it Haku. They made you feel bad about ridiculous things, they scarred me up, they treated Neji like a freak, they think it's OK to hit you or rape you to get punishment, you can only stay between the walls and we do nothing all day. How can that be good?" Sasuke said.

"...It's just the way to live.." Haku softly said.

"Well, it's not because there is an outside world. So apparently, it's not always the way to live." Sasuke said.

"...Perhaps.." Haku said, frowning again.

"..I think it might be a good idea." Sumaru said, nodding. "But what if they wanna split us up?" He asked and Sasuke could only frown. Sasuke didn't know though. He was hoping Neji would find a way to get it normal there or something.

"If we live together and say we're friends it would be fine." Neji said.

"OK. Well problem solved. Please say you'll be OK with leaving." Sasuke said and looked at Sumaru and Haku pleadingly.

"..I don't know..." Haku said, frowning.

"..I wanna see the outside world.." Sumaru said and Sasuke now turned to Haku.

"Please.." He said.

"...I'm scared to go.." Haku softly said, looking difficult.

"I know you are. But I will be there and Sumaru and Neji. And I really don't think it's as bad as they want us to believe." Sasuke said.

"...Alright.." Haku softly said, nodding.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, stroking Haku's hair a little.

"I guess.." Haku said, nodding.

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you." He said and gave Haku a hug, pulling Sumaru in it too.

Haku hugged back, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want to leave.

Sasuke noticed Haku being uncomfortable and then pulled out of the hug. "And since tonight is my and Haku's night, how about you two go to your rooms?" He said with a smirk. He had to talk to Haku alone.

Haku looked at Sasuke now, no emotion crossing his face. Neji frowned but then nodded.

"Alright." He said. He then walked to his room and went in, closing the door. Sumaru walked to his room as well.

Sasuke turned to Haku and softly grabbed his face.

"What are you scared of?" He asked and looked into Haku's eyes.

"..Everything out there." Haku said, looking back into Sasuke's eyes.

"Like what? What do you think will happen?" Sasuke asked, stroking Haku's cheeks.

"..I d-don't know OK, I just don't want to go there.." Haku said, looking away. "It's too strange and too scary.. it's a whole different world."

"Haku I'll be there. They won't hurt you or look at you funny or anything like that." Sasuke said and pulled Haku's head back to look at him.

"..I know you'll protect me and stuff.. I.. well let it be, I'll go with you.." Haku softly said.

"No. Haku I won't take you from here if you don't want it." Sasuke said.

"..I don't want to go.." Haku said, looking at Sasuke with watery eyes.

Sasuke looked back and then gave Haku a hug. "..We won't go until you feel good about it too." He softly said.

"..Thanks.." Haku said, relieved. He sighed, as he hugged Sasuke back.

"But please...Feel safe to go there some day." Sasuke said.

"..I'll try.." Haku softly said, nodding.

"Good. But don't feel pushed. I want you to take things in your own pace." Sasuke said.

Haku nodded.

"Thanks.." He said, smiling at Sasuke.

"And, one more thing Haku. It's been two days. The perfect time to do what?" Sasuke asked and grinned at Haku.

"...Huh?" Haku asked, frowning, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Perfect time to make a baby Haku. It's been two days you've had your uterus." Sasuke said and laughed a little at Haku's ignorance.

"..Oh.. yeah of course." Haku said, a little absent minded.

Sasuke's smile faded now. "You 'do' still want it right?" He asked. Why did all of his partners have to be so unhappy about getting pregnant?

"..Yeah I still want it really gladly, but I don't know.. you caught me off guard with well.. wanting to get out of the village." Haku said.

"...So do you wanna wait?" Sasuke asked, upset, but not about to show it to Haku.

"..No, it would be the best to do it now, right?" Haku asked, smiling at Sasuke.

"Only if you want it." Sasuke answered, smiling a little too.

"I want it." Haku said, smiling.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked as he already pushed Haku on the bed softly.

"I am." Haku said, nodding. "...Let's make a child."

"Yeah. A beautiful one. Just like you." Sasuke said, smiling and then kissed Haku. He knew Haku was glad about this. And so was he. But he still hoped Haku would want to leave soon.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke walked to Neji's room and stood in front of the door. He wanted to tell Neji about that they weren't going. At least not yet. But how the hell was he supposed to disappoint Neji now? He had been all happy about it and Sasuke had to go crush his dreams again. Dammit.

Sasuke then just opened the door and walked inside.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

Neji looked up, stopping with what he was doing. He was packing already.

"...What is it?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked at Neji guilty. "...I err... I have some bad news." He said. Damn... Neji was already packing. He was happy. Sasuke hated this.

"We're not going yet..." He softly said, looking to the floor.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"..Why not?" Neji asked, after he had been silent for some time.

"..Haku's not ready for it... I don't wanna force him.. I'm so sorry Neji, I really wanted to go..." Sasuke said, looking at Neji, the guilty look still on his face.

Neji looked at the ground now.

"..Alright..." He said, nodding. He swallowed. If they had to wait for Haku to be ready for it... they'd never go.

"..I'm sorry.. We'll go someday, I promise." Sasuke said, looking at Neji and walking towards him, taking his hands.

"..Alright." Neji said again, as he bit his lip. He nodded to Sasuke. "It's fine." He lied.

"..I know it's not fine. I'll do anything to make sure Haku makes the decision sooner, but... We just can't go yet." Sasuke said.

Neji just nodded now, as he sat down onto his bed. He then sighed and started unpacking again.

"..Please don't be mad at me.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji, feeling his throat swell up. Dammit, why couldn't all of his partners just agree with each other?

"I'm not mad at you." Neji softly said. "...I'm just disappointed that Haku doesn't want to go."

"..We could've expected it... I just thought that.. maybe if it was for me he would want it." Sasuke said, shrugging as he sat down next to Neji.

"..I didn't knew you would promise me we'd go first and then ask Haku if he wanted it." Neji said, shrugging. "...Next time when you promise something, please be sure you can make your promise true.. OK?"

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised now. "... I'm sorry ok. I can't just go and force him to go with me. And I never said we 'weren't' going either." He now snapped. He was so through with all of it. Everything was annoying.

Neji was silent now, staring at his knees. He wasn't angry. He was very disappointed.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then got up.

"Sometimes, I wish I could go away without any of you." He mumbled angry and walked out of the room.

Neji watched Sasuke leaving, hurt by his words. Damn him.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was laying in his bed with Haku, who had crawled in when Sumaru had left to shower. They had been talking for a while now and Sasuke found it necessary to ask Haku whether he wanted to leave or not.

"..Do you want it yet?" He asked, looking at Haku. Now all Haku had to say was 'yes'.

Haku frowned and looked at Sasuke.

"..No." He said.

Sasuke looked at Haku and then suddenly snapped. "Jeez, what's wrong with you?" He snapped and got up, putting on his boxer.

" ..What?" Haku asked, looking surprised.

"Why can't you just say 'yes Sasuke, let's go, it's not that bad'. Neji's upset too and 'God' you're both so annoying." Sasuke snapped, dressing.

Neji now came walking into the room, heading for the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he saw Sasuke and Haku's faces.

"Go back to your room." Sasuke snapped, not wanting Neji to bother him either. One annoying partner was bad enough.

Sumaru then walked back into the room too and frowned.

"..What's going on?" Sumaru asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Don't you dare to order me around like that." He said.

"Just go back." Sasuke snapped and pulled on his shoes. He was so not gonna stay here. Maybe he should just stay at his father's place for a few days. He had had it with all of them right now.

"You know what, ' you' get out of this room." Neji suddenly snapped. "I've had it with you, I'm only disappointed that you can't keep your promise and you get angry with 'me' ? Your behaviour is ridiculous, it's like I promise you I'll stay with you and have two babies with you and once you're happy I say I won't do it anymore, and then get angry because you are disappointed. And then the ordering around, I've had it with that. Stop that right now, else I'm out of here."

Sasuke looked at Neji, or rather glared at him and then walked to his closet, grabbed his most important stuff and walked to the door.

"You can all stay here or go away or whatever. I'm out." He said and then walked out of the room. He had had it with them. They were impossible to live with. Haku on his own he could handle. Neji on his own he could handle. But not both of them and having to pay attention to Sumaru either. He couldn't do it, not right now.

"Hey, what did I do?" Sumaru asked, frowning.

Sasuke walked back now and stood in the doorway. "You didn't do anything, 'they' did." He snapped, pointing at Haku and Neji. "So go blame them, because right now, I don't want any partners."

Neji glared at Sasuke and then growled, angry. He then stamped towards Sasuke.

"You know what you deserve?" He snapped, glaring at Sasuke. It was obvious he was very angry.

"I don't care what I deserve or do not deserve." Sasuke snapped, glaring back and breathing loudly.

"Well then you don't care about this either." Neji snapped and hit Sasuke hard in the face, and then shoved him away. Neji then stormed away, cursing.

Sasuke groaned and grabbed his face, but quickly stormed after Neji, grabbed his arm and turned him around, pushing him against a wall. He looked at Neji angry but with wet eyes.

"You're unthankful. You're a frigging asshole and you're unthankful. So fuck off if you can't see I'm trying to keep all of you happy and all you guys do is whine and be unhappy." Sasuke hissed.

"It's not been my choice to take three partners." Neji snapped. "You should've thought of that before you took two other partners after your first one. And let go of me."

Sasuke stared at Neji and then looked away. "Fine.. Then leave. I can't take it anymore. You're not happy here, Haku's not happy outside. So just frigging leave." He said, biting his lip.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked away.

"I will." He said and then pulled himself loose, walking to his room. It was enough. He had stayed here far too long.

Sasuke still stared at the floor and then let some tears run. He leaned against the wall and let himself slide down, burying his face in his arms and knees, once he sat down. He then started crying. Great...now Neji was leaving and he would never be happy. He could never keep anyone happy..

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

About an hour later, Sasuke finally walked back into his room, his eyes red, trying not to show Haku or Sumaru that he had been crying. He knew they looked right through it, but still. Neji was gone and they were all he had left now. Sasuke walked to his bed and crawled under the covers, pulling them up high.

"..Please go to your rooms.." He softly said.

"..Sasuke.. I don't know what exactly happened but.. you need some comfort now.." Sumaru said, frowning, as he walked to Sasuke and sat down onto the bed.

"..I don't.. I'm OK.. I'm sorry about s-snapping.. Just go.." Sasuke said and gave a soft sniff. He didn't want them to comfort him now. He couldn't let everything out with them after snapping at them.

"..Are you sure?" Haku softly asked. "...Why did Neji leave?"

"..I don't wanna talk about it OK.. N-not about Neji.." Sasuke said, biting his lip so hard it was almost drawing blood. He didn't wanna cry again, but... Neji was gone..

"...Alright..." Haku said, frowning. "Call us when you need us alright..?"

Sasuke was silent for a while, but then started crying again.

"..J-just go.. j-just... I w-want him back.." Sasuke sobbed, gripping the sheets tightly.

"..I can get that." Sumaru said, nodding.

"..C-come lay with me.. And p-promise me you'll n-never leave.." Sasuke sobbed as he pushed the sheets away just a little.

"..We won't, you know that.." Haku softly said as he crawled into the bed and Sumaru did the same.

"Indeed." Sumaru said, nodding.

Sasuke laid down on his back now, so both boys could crawl closer.

"..I don't know a-anymore.. I t-thought Neji would stay too." Sasuke said as more tears ran down his face.

"..Neji's from the outside world you know.." Sumaru said, as he moved closer to Sasuke. He even undid his braid, because he knew Sasuke liked that.

".. I k-know that.. I put all this e-effort in him.. I h-hate him.." Sasuke sobbed. He knew he didn't. But he hated Neji for leaving him, that was true.

"...You do?" Haku asked, frowning.

"..N-no.. I love him.. I hate him for leaving and breaking m-my heart.. He just left.." Sasuke sobbed, more heavily again now.

"..I think he couldn't take it any more.." Sumaru said, frowning. "When we asked him where he was going he told us that he was going to leave and that we could only see him again in the outside world, since he didn't wanted to stay here any second anymore."

".. I g-guess he didn't really l-love me back then right.." Sasuke said, even more upset by those words.

"...I don't know, I think he hates the place more then you." Sumaru said.

".. He didn't love me more then he hates it here.. That s-says enough.." Sasuke said. ".. I'm the worst partner to have." He then suddenly said.

"What kind of crap is that?" Sumaru asked, frowning.

".. I'm already a disgrace, I treat you badly, a partner left me... Which makes me even more of a disgrace.." Sasuke said, letting tears roll down his face, but he wasn't about to cry anymore. Just let his tears run.

"...But.. you don't treat us badly at all." Haku said, confused.

"I get angry, I order you around, I can get violent... Neji didn't approve it.." Sasuke softly said.

"..But others are much more worse.." Haku softly said. "..There are others who constantly hit their partners."

"..It doesn't mean I'm a good partner.. I don't know.. I've been doubting everything about myself lately.." Sasuke said.

"..Why?" Sumaru asked. "Because of Neji?"

"Because of everything that happened.." Sasuke softly said.

"..Like?" Haku asked.

"Like you been taken away, people yelling at me how wrong I am, you all coming back, even Neji, Neji being unhappy, Itachi coming here, you not wanting to leave.. everything..." Sasuke said.

"...Sorry.." Haku softly said.

"It's not your fault.." Sasuke said, stroking through Haku's hair. He always had to comfort everyone. Maybe that's what drove him to snapping.

Sumaru sighed.

"Let's all try to sleep." He then said, as he felt the tension rise.

Sasuke nodded and gave both of them a kiss.

"Sleep well." He softly said, staring at the ceiling. There was no way he could sleep. Not without Neji..

* * *

A week later, Haku walked into Sasuke's room. Sasuke had been laying in his bed the whole week, and only got out to shower and to go to the toilet.

"...Sasuke.." Haku softly said as he sat down on the bed.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then turned around to Haku and looked at him.

"What is it?" He softly asked, looking at Haku with red eyes. All he had done was cry. He was confused and heartbroken that Neji had left.

"...I can't stand it that you're so sad.. it hurts me to see you like this.." Haku softly said, looking at Sasuke. "..Let's go to the outside world.. I want you to be happy Sasuke.."

Sasuke looked at Haku and then frowned. "..Don't say that. You don't want it." Sasuke softly said, looking away.

"..I do Sasuke." Haku said, frowning as well. "..Please.. let's go.. I'd rather go to the outside world and see you happy, and be together with everyone again, then staying with us being torn up.. and especially you being unhappy."

"..You're scared. You'll be unhappy." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"..I'm more unhappy as we stay here like this.." Haku softly said.

"You're still gonna be unhappy." Sasuke said, turning around again, with his back to Haku.

Haku sighed, as he stared at his knees. He didn't knew what to do anymore. He told Sasuke he wanted to go and that wasn't good either. He hated it that he couldn't make Sasuke happy.

"See? You being silent proves my point. You don't wanna go." Sasuke said.

"..It's more that I hate it that I can't make you happy.." Haku softly said. "I already told you I'd rather go to the outside world and have you happy then staying here with you being unhappy. And you don't want any of that.. I just don't know what to do.."

"I don't wanna go there and have you unhappy. That's just plain stupid, we won't reach anything with that." Sasuke said.

"..You really don't listen to me, do you?" Haku asked. "..If you're happy, I'm happy as well."

".. I do listen to you Haku. But if I told you I wouldn't wanna leave and act unhappy just by the 'thought' of leaving, then you wouldn't be so eager to say 'OK, let's go', once I decided I'd want you happy." Sasuke snapped.

"..I know.. I don't want to go either, but I 'do' want to see you happy." Haku softly said. "..I have nothing more to say."

"Well jeez Haku." Sasuke snapped as he pushed himself up and glared at Haku. "If you want me happy, then go find a way to make sure you're happy in the outside world."

Haku frowned.

"How can I do that?" He asked.

"I don't know, but that's the only chance you'll have on going outside. And since you don't want to go outside, I don't think you're gonna be all too eager about thinking of a way either." Sasuke snapped.

Haku bit his lip as he stared at his knees again, feeling his eyes getting wet. He felt panic rising in his chest. He had no idea what to do now. Sasuke was so angry at him and he didn't even exactly know why.

"Oh yeah great Haku. Cry again." Sasuke snapped. "That really won't help."

Haku hid his face into his knees now.

"..I'm n-not crying.." He softly said, as he actually started crying. He was so confused.

Sasuke looked at Haku and then he softened. He grabbed Haku and pulled him close. He just hated it when Haku was crying. Especially when he was the cause.

"...I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said.

"..D-don't apologise, it's m-my fault.." Haku sobbed, as he shook his head.

"It's not your fault at all." Sasuke said, stroking Haku's back. "You can't help it you don't wanna go. And that's ok."

"..Y-you should t-throw me out.. If a partner c-can't make his husband happy, he s-should be separated f-from him.." Haku sobbed. "..I'm s-so worthless.."

"You are not. And you are making me happy. You're always making me happy Haku. Just... right now, I can't stop thinking of Neji. 'He' was the one who made me unhappy." Sasuke said.

Haku looked at Sasuke now, still with tears in his eyes.

"..We h-have to go to the outside world.." Haku softly said.

Sasuke looked back at Haku and stroke some tears away.

"You'll be unhappy.." Sasuke said.

"Not as much a-as when we'd be staying here.." Haku softly said.

"..But you'll still be unhappy.. I don't see how that solves anything.." Sasuke said, looking away.

"..Let it be then.." Haku said with a sigh as he stood from the bed, looking at the ground. Sasuke didn't understand. Haku wasn't able to bring over the message, that was clear.

Sasuke grabbed Haku by the arm and pulled him back on the bed. He held Haku's hand tightly.

"..I don't wanna let it be Haku.. Please just tell me you'll be happy out there.." He softly said.

"I'll be scared there.." Haku muttered. "..I won't lie to you Sasuke.."

Sasuke looked at Haku for a while and then to the sheets again. ".. I wanna go, but I don't wanna take you somewhere you don't want Haku.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I'd rather do that then continue what we're all doing now Sasuke.." Haku said. "..If we continue like now, we'll have to break apart."

"..No we don't. Why would we have to do that?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"..You're constantly angry at Sumaru and me and you're crying and well.. Every day I like you less.." Haku softly said, not having the guts to look into Sasuke's eyes. "...Sometimes I'm even afraid of you.."

Sasuke looked at Haku, shocked now. His hands then started shaking. Haku was scared of him? Haku liked him less every day? Why would he say something like that now?

"..Oh.. Well maybe.. maybe you should try another partner then." Sasuke softly said as he let go of Haku's hand, got up and stopped. He didn't know what to do.

"..No.. I don't want that." Haku muttered. "..I know you're so different because you miss Neji so much.. and that's why I want to leave and go to the outside world.."

"I hate this.. I fucking hate this all.." Sasuke said, feeling his eyes getting wet again.

".. I don't wanna pull you out of here.. I don't wanna be the worst partner in the world anymore.. I don't think I should be a partner to anyone any longer.. I think you and Sumaru should find someone else.. I'm just s-so confused.."

"..I think everyone is confused now.." Haku softly said. "Except for Sumaru perhaps.."

Sasuke groaned frustrated. "..I just don't know what to do anymore. God I just wanna scream and cry and dammit.." Sasuke said, starting to breath heavily.

Haku frowned and then sat down closer to Sasuke and hugged him.

"..Then do that.." He softly said.

Sasuke shook his head. ".. No... Haku.. Can we 'please' go to the outside world.. I don't want you or Sumaru to hate me even more.." Sasuke softly said as he grabbed Haku tightly.

"..We'll go.." Haku said, nodding.

"..Thank you.. I love you, don't ever forget that.." Sasuke softly said, pulling Haku closer.

"I love you too.." Haku said, nodding.

"..Thanks.. Can we go pack?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Before anyone would change their minds.

Haku nodded as he let go of Sasuke.

"Sure." He said.

Sasuke smiled at Haku now. He just hoped that once they were out of there.. Neji would want him back.

* * *

Two days later, the bell rang at Uchiha Itachi's house. Itachi, who was sitting onto the couch with his boyfriend Deidara, groaned. Who was ringing the bell this early? It was eight in the morning now. He was still in his pyjamas. He stood and stretched.

"I'll get it." Itachi said.

"OK hun. I'll just wait for you to come back un." Itachi's boyfriend, Deidara said and smirked at Itachi.

Itachi snorted and then walked to the door, opening it. He then frowned. There on his doorstep was his little brother, Sasuke, together with two of his partners.

"..Sasuke?" He asked, still frowning.

Sasuke gave Itachi an awkward smile.

"Hi.. Can we stay here?" Sasuke asked, hoping his brother would be ok with it.

"...What?" Itachi asked, frowning even more. "Wait, come in and then explain to me what's going on."

Sasuke nodded as they all picked up their bags and walked inside of Itachi's place. Sasuke looked around. Things were so weird out here. So...different.

"We left, but we don't really have a place to stay." Sasuke said as everyone was inside and Itachi closed the door.

"You can stay here, but not for too long." Itachi said. "I'll give a call to some people to ask how you can get a place to live." He walked into the livingroom now, towards his boyfriend.

Sasuke followed him.

"Thanks. And.. actually. I wanted to see if I could go to Neji. But I don't know where he lives.." Sasuke said. He then looked at Deidara.

"Who's that?" He asked, frowning.

"This is Deidara, my boyfriend." Itachi said. "..Dei, this is my brother. He comes out of that village I come from as well. But he just left now. And Sasuke, I don't know where Neji lives either, but I could look it up for you."

"If you can, gladly." Sasuke said nodding. "And.. hi.. I guess.." Sasuke said. It was weird to see more people of the outside world.

"Oh hello." Deidara said. "Wow, you look alike un." He told Sasuke and Itachi.

"We do?" Itachi asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Yeah, like a lot un." Deidara said and then spotted Haku and Sumaru.

"And who are that?" He asked, frowning. Why were there more inside?

"They are two of Sasuke's partners." Itachi said.

Haku slightly blushed, being a bit nervous.

"..I'm Haku." He softly said, slightly hiding behind Sumaru.

"And I'm Sumaru." Sumaru said as he put an arm around Haku.

"OK..." Deidara said. "Awkward. So your brother has two boyfriends un?" He asked Itachi.

Itachi looked at Deidara now.

"Are you completely dumb?" He asked. "They come from the village I came from, remember? Polygamists?"

"Oh well sorry. I recall you saying that he had 'three', so shut your pinhole. Now who's dumb un!" Deidara said and laughed. Sasuke frowned. These two were crazy.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine." He said and then looked at Sasuke. "Why is Neji not here anyway?"

Sasuke looked to the floor now. "I guess he kind of broke up with me and left. I haven't seen him for a week." Sasuke softly said. Neji was still a hard subject.

"Ah." Itachi said. "And now you want to search him and try to make him come back to you?"

"Yeah.. Well.. Something like that I guess." Sasuke said, shrugging.

"Hm." Itachi said, frowning. "Well, I'll search the address then."

"Please do." Sasuke said nodding and then hesitated before he sat down and signed for Haku and Sumaru to do the same. They could at least try to get comfortable around here.

"Alright." Itachi said. "Do you guys want to drink something?"

"Well sure. We could use some water." Sasuke said as Sumaru sat down too.

"You know what, I'll give you guys some lemonade." Itachi said. "You need to learn a lot."

"What's lemonade?" Sumaru asked, looking around at all the weird things in the room.

"Can you get it Deidara?" Itachi asked, as he sighed. "Then I'll explain them what it is."

Deidara nodded.

"Sure un. Be right back." He said and left the room, to the kitchen.

"Lemonade is some stuff you can drink as well." Itachi said. "It's sweet."

"Oh. What's it made from?" Sasuke asked and pulled Haku on his lap, since he was still standing nervously.

Haku cuddled closer to Sasuke now.

"Water and juice from fruit." Itachi said. "And more things, but I don't know what they are."

"Oh...We just drink juice from fruit without water." Sumaru said. "I'm curious." He added.

Sasuke held Haku tightly and smiled.

"Thanks for letting us stay Itachi." He said.

"You're welcome." Itachi said, nodding.

Deidara now walked back with five glasses of lemonade and gave everyone one, even Itachi and himself.

"Cheers un!" Deidara said, raising his glass.

"What?" Sumaru asked frowning as he smelled the lemonade. It smelled really good.

"Thanks Dei." Itachi said, nodding to him.

Haku inspected his glass now, frowning as well.

Sasuke looked at it too and then took a sip. He was confused by the taste a little, but it tasted.. really good actually.

"It's nice." He said. "Really sweet." Sumaru now took a sip too and smiled.

"I like it a lot. My new favourite drink. Forget water." He said and laughed a little, still a little nervous.

"Wait until he tastes beer." Itachi said to Deidara with a smirk. "When I tasted it for the first time I couldn't stop drinking."

Deidara laughed. "Maybe they all hate it. Beer's not something you like automatically un." Deidara said.

"What's beer? Haku, take a sip." Sasuke told Haku.

"I'll give you some later." Itachi said, smirking. Haku stared at his glass and then took a small sip. He then got a smile on his face as he drank some more. He loved everything that was sweet.

Sasuke smiled now and patted Haku a little on the head.

"I wanna taste everything new here." Sumaru said, already having drank his entire glass of lemonade.

"Me too.." Haku said, nodding.

Sasuke smiled as Haku and Sumaru said that. They could adjust here, he was sure of that. They could be happy. Now all Sasuke had to do was find Neji and ask him to take him back.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The beat was going fast, and so was Neji's body. He was busy with training for the great talent show of his school, and if he won that, he would be allowed to continue following his lessons. But for that, he needed a good dance. He had to practise hard for it. That's what he was doing now.

At the same time, Sasuke walked up the drive way and to Neji's door. He had gotten the address and a ride from Itachi, so he could see Neji. And he now spotted him through the window. Dancing. Sasuke waited for a little while, before he rang the doorbell.

Neji frowned as he stopped dancing. Who could be at his door at this time of the day? Neji walked into the hallway and then opened the door. He looked surprised as he saw Sasuke standing there.

"...Hey." He said.

"..Come back to me. Please." Sasuke said as he saw Neji standing in front of him. He had to ask now. It would only get harder if he waited, he was sure of that.

"..Why did you leave the village?" Neji asked, as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Because I missed you." Sasuke answered, looking straight into Neji's eyes. He prayed Neji would just say 'sure Sasuke, I want you back too'.

"..Are you still living in the village or are you living somewhere in here now?" Neji asked, looking back at Sasuke.

"I live with Itachi." Sasuke answered. "Please tell me you still want me."

"Sasuke I do still love you, but.. I don't know.." Neji said, frowning. "This is too sudden."

Sasuke looked at Neji confused.

"Why? I left the village for you. You've only been gone for a week." He said.

"Do you think I left just because I thought it would be funny?" Neji asked, frowning.

"You left because of the village right? You couldn't stand the village, so you left. So what's the problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I left because of the village, and because of your behaviour." Neji said.

Sasuke was silent now and looked at the floor.

"..OK.. so you don't want me anymore then.." He softly said. Damn, that hurt.

Neji leaned against the doorframe now, looking at Sasuke.

"I do still want you." Neji said. "The only thing is, I want you to see me as someone who stands next to you and not under you. I can't always be how you want me to be. The moment I show emotion, you get angry. I want to ask you how badly you want me and how badly you want to put energy in making me feel comfortable with you. Since there are more then ten guys behind you in line who are desperately hoping for a date with me."

Sasuke was the one frowning now. ".. If I didn't want you to be comfortable with me, then I wouldn't have tried so hard. Apparently, you don't even see I tried, so go ask one of those guys to have you then. Besides, I never saw you as someone under me, but you're just to shallow to see." Sasuke said. He was angry, but kept it inside.

"Well obviously you have to try harder since I didn't notice you were trying to make me feel good." Neji said.

"Oh sure, no, that's why I tried to get out of there, that's why I kept patient with you when you just arrived and that's why I always try to keep you near. But you're right, I never do anything for you." Sasuke said sarcastic and angry now anyway.

"It's nothing against what I did for you, that's my point." Neji snapped. "You think it's the most normal thing in the world to suddenly get in an environment where all your rights are being taken from you, you suddenly have no choice but to fall in love with someone who has two other lovers as well and when you finally have the chance to get back home, together with your lover, he says that we can't go. And then gets angry with you because you're disappointed. I changed my whole fucking life for you."

"Well I know that, that's exactly why I came here anyway. I would change my life for you too. But that doesn't matter. Just like anything I ever do never matters. I'm getting crazy of having to do everything. You all just run off whenever things get rough. Well fine. Never mind. It was a mistake to come here, I get the point. You got over me. Have a nice life." Sasuke snapped and turned around, upset. Neji didn't get it. He never did.

Neji narrowed his eyes now.

"You obviously can't handle more then one partner, so I guess leaving you is only good for Sumaru and Haku." Neji snapped.

"That's bullshit." Sasuke snapped. "The only reason I can't handle three partners is because 'you' are the third! You're horrible! You say you do everything for me, well maybe you do! But doing them isn't good enough if right after you're gonna be upset or angry! That 'won't' make me happy!" Sasuke yelled frustrated again.

"Why do you even want me back when I'm making you so unhappy and I'm so horrible?" Neji asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"Because I love you, that's why! Because I can't live without you and I'm miserable without you! I'm not unhappy when you're there, just every time you leave!" Sasuke yelled.

"I left one time Sasuke." Neji said. "..And are you sure you love me? I know, you prove it back then when I wanted to leave and you helped me and became a disgrace, but you say I make you unhappy and I'm horrible. Why on earth do you still want to be with me? You can't handle me, that's one thing that's clear. You say you can't handle three partners because I'm the third, I'm the source of all sadness. Why do you still want me?"

"I frigging just told you! And it's not just that you left this time, it's that you always walk away! You make me unhappy because you never 'ever' appreciate anything I do! All you can see are my flaws and mistakes! Well I'm sick of it! I do wanna be with you, because whenever I see you I feel happy and light and in love, but then you get angry again and walk away and 'that's' what makes me unhappy!" Sasuke yelled.

"...Sorry." Neji muttered now, looking away. "I'm sorry for being an asshole, but I can't change it. I always want everything to be perfect and when it's not, I get angry. I should never even have entered your life."

"You'd be an asshole if you walked away from it now." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Neji.

"I wouldn't, since that would mean I didn't knew what to say anymore or I am embarrassed." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "I think that if you want to become happy, you have to search for an other partner. I need too much attention and never succeeded in making someone happy."

"I don't 'want' another partner, sjeez! I want you! You, you and only you! Goddammit Neji!" Sasuke said, getting frustrated. He would flip if Neji continued like this a little longer. He was sure he would flip.

"'Why' on earth do you want me?" Neji snapped now. "And I don't want to hear that you love me, because that says nothing about why you want me. You already told me that I'm an asshole and stuff, I can't see how you can love someone like that. 'That's' what I've been trying to ask you the last minutes."

"Well I already told you a bazillion times that I 'do' like you when you're with me! I 'do' like you when we're together! I just don't like it that you walk away often! Well big deal! I'm pretty sure Haku and Sumaru don't like everything about me, but that doesn't matter!" Sasuke yelled.

"Jesus Sasuke, I walked away two times." Neji said, frowning. "You're overreacting."

"By 'walking away' I mean that you walk to your room or just out of the room! You're stupid! Never mind! I get it, you don't want it! I'll stop wasting my frigging time on you!" Sasuke yelled and started walking away now.

Neji looked at Sasuke walking away, and then stared at the floor, getting tears in his eyes.

"...I just feel so confused.." He muttered, not having an idea if Sasuke could hear it. He just wanted to say it out loud. He wondered though, if Sasuke could say more things to bring him down. He already was insecure, but when Sasuke said negative things about him he took them so serious.. because Sasuke said he loved him and showed that as well, he had the idea that Sasuke always told the truth.

Sasuke turned around again and glared at Neji intense.

"'You're' confused!? How do you think I feel you asshole!? 'You' were the one who left, 'you' were the one who broke 'my' heart and 'you' are the one who's telling me I should just give up! You don't even have the right to be confused!" Sasuke yelled furious.

Neji swallowed as he looked at Sasuke now.

"..Do you even 'want' me to explain?" He asked, as he now held one of his arms. God he just wanted to disappear. Just sink into the ground and disappear.

"I want you to say you want me back!" Sasuke yelled furious. "That's the only thing I want!"

"..I do want you back, but.." He said, trailing off. He felt so small now. With every sentence of Sasuke, he felt himself becoming smaller. A tear escaped from his eyes and he quickly wiped it away, not wanting Sasuke to see it.

"But 'what'!? Dammit Neji, what the hell am I supposed to do to get you back!? Why can't you just say you love me and that we'll forget about the entire thing and start over! Do you 'want' to hurt me!? Because it sure as hell looks like it!" Sasuke yelled, feeling his eyes getting wet. Neji always made him cry.

"I just want the pain to stop ok!" Neji suddenly yelled, for the first time raising his voice in this fight. "I constantly feel pain in my chest and I'm constantly hurting you! I want our relationship to work out and I want you to fucking stop forcing me into things! I once again feel forced to come back, I 'never' get the opportunity to do it 'my' way, to feel good about it!"

Sasuke looked at Neji and then bit his lip. He then looked at the floor.

"..I'm sorry... I'll go.." He softly said and then turned around and walked away. He wasn't right for Neji. Neji probably hated him. He was forcing Neji and he never wanted that. Leaving now.. it would be what was best for Neji.

Neji was silent as he stared at the floor and started crying. He then looked at Sasuke and quickly followed him, grabbed his hand and then turned him around, pulling him into a hug.

Sasuke swallowed surprised as he held Neji just slightly with one hand.

"..What are you doing?" Sasuke softly asked, confused by Neji.

"..I d-don't want you to leave.." Neji softly said. "..I love you.. It's w-why I'm confused.. you hurt me so much and yet make me feel so good.. it seems that it's t-the same with you.."

"..If we hurt each other then I should really leave Neji.." Sasuke softly said, feeling his eyes starting to water. ".. I don't wanna hurt you anymore.."

"...Then p-please stop telling me that I'm a h-horrible and stupid person, an a-asshole.. you have no idea h-how serious I take it.." Neji sobbed. "..I a-already know I am, but it's s-so hard when someone you love points it out a-again.. It makes m-me feel I'm n-not worth you.."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then held Neji tightly.

"... I'm sorry.. You're not horrible... I was just angry. I can't take it that you don't wanna try, I can't take it you don't see how much I love you.. how much I 'need' you.." Sasuke said, biting his lip again as some tears escaped his eyes.

"..I do w-want to try, but I see h-how I make you feel.. s-so unhappy... I don't want to t-try when I know it makes you f-feel so sad.." Neji softly said. "..I've always h-hurt the people I love... it's not y-your fault that our relationship is going so badly.. it's m-my fault... It's always 'my' f-fault.." He closed his eyes now, slightly shaking.

"You make me unhappy whenever 'you're' unhappy. It's not your fault. I'm hard to live with. Neji please stop crying... We can just try again.." Sasuke softly said, stroking Neji's back.

"..S-shut up... it's my fault.. I a-always make people unhappy.." Neji sobbed. "...My f-father even fucking c-committed suicide because of m-me.." He only started crying harder now, biting his lip really hard.

Sasuke held Neji even tighter now.

"That's not true Neji. Stop speaking nonsense." Sasuke said, shocked by Neji's words.

"Why would anyone commit suicide because of you?"

"..I d-drove him crazy.. he a-always started screaming when we had a fight and t-told me that I'm a h-horrible person.." Neji sobbed. "..Later he m-made up for it and told me he w-was sorry, but he told me even more t-that he was getting c-crazy of me and that I n-needed help and I'm n-not healthy.. that I'm horrible and s-stupid.. And one d-day I entered his room and he... h-he'd cut h-his pulses.. t-there was a n-note, saying t-that he loved me b-but just couldn't t-take it anymore.."

"Well it wasn't your fault Neji. He couldn't handle it. You don't know what else was going on in his life. You're hard to live with, but if your father loved you, he would have been OK with it." Sasuke said, pulling away and holding Neji's face, stroking some tears away.

"It's not your fault. It's never one person's fault."

"..P-people always l-leave me.." Neji said, still crying, as he looked at Sasuke. Tears kept leaving his eyes.

"I never did. And I never will Neji." Sasuke said. "You have friends Neji and if you want you have me."

"...I w-want you.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled a little.

"Good. 'Cause I really, really, really want you too." Sasuke softly said, stroking more of Neji's tears away.

"..T-thank you.." Neji said, and then hugged Sasuke close.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly.

"Don't thank me.. Anyone would want you." He softly said.

"..N-not true.." Neji softly said.

"It is true." Sasuke said. "At least lots of people want you. And I want you."

"..I can't imagine i-it.." Neji softly said. "..Perhaps because of my looks.."

"Because of your looks and because you can be sweet and because you have an opinion." Sasuke said. "At least that's why I fell in love with you."

"..Thank you.." Neji softly said, hugging Sasuke close. He sighed, putting his head into Sasuke's neck.

"I love you." Sasuke said. "You should go back to your house Neji." He added as he noticed they were still standing on the streets.

"..Do you want to come in..?" Neji asked, as he released Sasuke from the hug.

Sasuke smiled at Neji. "Sure. Neji, do you wanna live with me?" He asked as they both walked back to Neji's house.

Neji nodded.

"..Perhaps you guys can come live in my house. I guess it's big enough." He said.

Sasuke smiled even more now.

"You sure? I don't wanna.. invade your space you know." He said.

"As long as I can stay in my own room I think it's fine." Neji said, nodding. "Perhaps we could all search a job and then we can afford a bigger house for the four of us."

"I've never worked." Sasuke said. "But I guess it's a good idea. And of course you can stay in your own room." They walked inside now and Sasuke looked around. It looked pretty good in Neji's house.

"I have three rooms upstairs." Neji said. "Perhaps Sumaru and Haku can share a room or something?"

"I don't think they will have a problem with that. Why do you have such a big place?" Sasuke asked.

"I once lived here with some friends but they moved out after some time." Neji said. "They got a girlfriend and stuff, and I didn't wanted to leave the house."

"Oh. Well good thing you didn't right?" Sasuke said looking at Neji and then suddenly grabbed him and kissed him. God he missed that.

Neji let out a surprised moan but then composed himself and kissed back, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji and kissed him deeply, pushing him against the wall. He had missed Neji so much.

Neji leaned against the wall, pulling Sasuke closer. He kissed back deeply and even put a leg around Sasuke's legs, to keep him close to him.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's face now and stroke back some of Neji's hair, pushing against Neji. He didn't want to end this in sex, he just wanted to kiss Neji and feel close to him again.

Neji closed his eyes now, comfortable, and softly moaned into the kiss. He let his hands stroke over Sasuke's shoulders and arms.

Sasuke softly licked over Neji's lips and tongue. Neji just felt so good. He was so happy they had talked things out. He kept stroking over Neji's cheeks and through his hair.

They kissed like that for a little longer until Neji broke the kiss and then looked at Sasuke with a slight smile. He felt really in love again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled as well. He gave Neji another soft kiss and then just continued to stare at Neji and stroke his hair and cheeks.

"I love you." Sasuke softly said.

"I love you too." Neji said, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes, still smiling.

"Can we move in today?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji with him onto the couch and sat them both down, snuggling close to Neji.

"I don't think so, else I need to empty those rooms very fast." Neji said. "..I don't think I can make that. Give me three days, OK?" He sat closer to Sasuke.

"Sure. We'll all help." Sasuke said and held Neji tightly. "I'm glad you still want me."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "And of course I still want you."

"It just means a lot to me that you want me in the outside world too." Sasuke said and started giving Neji butterfly kisses all over his face and neck now.

"..I want you even more in the outside world." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "I'm so glad you're here now."

"Me too. The village was wrong. And you could've done anything or have anyone out here. So I'm just glad you choose me." Sasuke softly said.

Neji nodded, as he put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Neji. "And I always will."

Neji smiled at Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

".. Are you still pregnant?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"I guess that won't just disappear like that." Neji said.

Sasuke laughed a little. "..Well you could've removed it you know. Because you left and all." He said.

"True." Neji said. "No, the baby is still there."

"Do you still want it?" Sasuke asked, slowly rubbing over Neji's stomach.

Neji nodded.

"I accepted it, I guess." Neji said.

"Accepted it or want it?" Sasuke asked. ".. Cause I really do want it. A lot. With you."

"I know." Neji said, nodding. "And I think accepted it."

"OK. Just...want it some day OK?" Sasuke said. "Because I want that baby to feel loved."

Neji nodded.

"Sure." He said.

"Good." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss. "Sumaru has a uterus too now." He said.

"Really?" Neji asked, and then laughed shortly. "How many children do you want?"

"At least one with all of you. So." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji, grinning just slightly through it.

"So at least three?" Neji asked. "I fear that we all have to go search a job then."

"..Why?" Sasuke asked. "And yeah, at least three."

"Well we need a lot of money to take care of so many people." Neji said.

"Why? What do we need the money for? I don't get why you all wanna work out here. We never had to work in the village." Sasuke said frowning.

"We have to." Neji said. "I have no idea how you guys could all get what you want without having to work for it, because you need to work for your money. And with money, you can buy things."

"Oh. Why don't we just make it ourselves?" Sasuke asked.

"If that was possible, no one would have to work anymore." Neji said, sweatdropping.

"Then what kind of jobs are here? Growing vegetables? I can grow vegetables." Sasuke said.

"..It's very different." Neji said. "I'll tell you later, it's too much to tell in one time. I dance in videoclips for my money and often have photoshoots."

"Oh. What are videoclips and photoshoots? Your world is complicated." Sasuke groaned, annoyed that he had no clue about the things in the outside world.

"For someone who doesn't know the outside world, I guess it is." Neji said, nodding. "I'll show you some time as well." He stood and walked to a small box on the ground. He opened it and then took a book out of it.

"I always safe the pictures that are made during photo shoots, you can look at them if you want." He handed the book to Sasuke now.

Sasuke took the photobook and opened it. It were all pretty pictures of Neji, in all kinds of clothes. Sasuke ran through them carefully.

"...Your world is so different." Sasuke softly said.

"It is." Neji said, nodding. "I make money with those pictures so others can look at me and stuff. Or so the person who makes the pictures can show his skills and stuff."

"..Oh.. Why do you want people to look at you? Nobody can look at you looking like that." Sasuke said as he pointed at a picture of Neji in some swimming shorts.

"Why can't they?" Neji asked. "That picture was for some brand of swimming shorts, and it appeared onto TV as well. I did a little spot for it. The owner of the brand hopes that by letting models showing his clothes off, people will buy it sooner."

"But you're practically naked and nobody but me should see you naked." Sasuke said frowning.

"That's different here as well." Neji said.

"Well it's not different for me." Sasuke said as he suddenly felt panicked and felt his throat swell up. Things were.. too different out here.

"We have places where we swim in water and then we only wear those things." Neji said.

"That doesn't make things different for me.." Sasuke said and looked away.

"...What's wrong?" Neji asked, frowning.

Sasuke was silent for a while, not looking at Neji.

"...I'm scared.." He finally admitted, speaking soft.

"Of the outside world?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Of the outside world... but mostly of that you.. won't have to rely on me anymore.. That you all will find your own way and leave me alone.. Because you don't have to rely on me anymore.. You're better out here and Haku and Sumaru will adjust and.. I'm just scared you will change.." Sasuke answered.

"But you will change too Sasuke.." Neji said. "They'll change in a good way, I'm sure of that. And I think it's fair that they could have the possibility to have their own lives Sasuke.."

".. But what if you all do decide to leave.. What will I do? I don't wanna be alone.. especially not out here.. I don't know anything about this place and you're far better and smarter then me now and I will loose my position and.." Sasuke said and stopped talking to take a deep breath, blinking some upcoming tears away.

"..It'll be fine Sasuke." Neji said as he put his hand onto Sasuke's. "Trust me. It will be alright."

"..I needed those rules.. Without them you can all just go wherever you want and will find better people.." Sasuke said, grabbing Neji's hand and holding it tightly.

"..Do you want it to be forced then?" Neji asked. "..If everyone stays with you now, you know how much they care about you. That has to be a great feeling."

"..But I'm insecure now.. And you might not stay and I'll be miserable.." Sasuke softly said.

"..It may sound hard Sasuke, but.. that's life." Neji said.

"I'm just scared.." Sasuke softly said and turned away from Neji, his back to him. He couldn't take all the difference out here.

Neji frowned.

"..You don't have to be.." He said, stroking over Sasuke's back.

".. Things will get messed up." Sasuke said, not moving away from Neji's touch, but somehow not liking it either. He should be the stronger one. He shouldn't be scared.

"..Things will get better as well." Neji said, hugging Sasuke from behind.

Sasuke was silent as he grabbed Neji's hand and then sighed. He closed his eyes.

"..I'm sorry.." He softly said.

"For what?" Neji asked, as he gave Sasuke a kiss in the neck.

"For being such a baby about this.." Sasuke answered, enjoying Neji's touch again. He just wanted Neji near. As well as he wanted Haku and Sumaru near. He just hoped they wanted the same thing with him.

"..You're not being a baby Sasuke." Neji said. "It's a normal reaction. You show your fear, back then I hid it and got angry. When you come in a new environment you get scared. That's natural."

"I shouldn't show it. I should be protecting you and Haku and Sumaru." Sasuke said, shrugging a little.

"You're a human too Sasuke." Neji said. "Humans show fear. You shouldn't hide your feelings."

"Well as your partner I shouldn't show it." Sasuke said stubborn.

"Then don't whine about it." Neji said.

Sasuke frowned and then pushed Neji away.

"Fine." He said and sat on the couch, staring ahead, his arms crossed.

"If you're going to be all stubborn about wanting to be strong and not show emotion, then don't show it." Neji said. "I'm trying to tell you it's fine in here to show your feelings."

"Whatever. I'm just confused. I'll go now." Sasuke said and got up, walking to the door.

Neji sighed now, as he watched Sasuke go.

"Just think about what I said." Neji said.

"Call me when we need to help you so we can move in." Sasuke said as he grabbed his coat and then groaned. "..Can you call Itachi for me?" He asked Neji, annoyed that he couldn't leave yet.

"Sure." Neji said as he stood, walking to his phone.

"Thanks. Bye." Sasuke said, opened the door and closed it. He then sat down on the doorstep, even more annoyed.

* * *

Five minutes later, Itachi's car stopped in front of Neji's house and Itachi opened the window.

"Come in." He said.

Sasuke got up, but doubted for a moment. He then walked to Neji's window, knocked on it and when Neji looked, Sasuke waved a little, smiling just slightly. He couldn't just go away like that.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then slightly smiled as well, waving back.

Sasuke then smiled a little more and walked to Itachi. He opened the door and got in.

"Thanks for picking me up." He said.

"You're welcome." Itachi said. "How was it?" He started the car again.

"Err...OK. We first had a fight and then we made up and Neji wants to continue with me. Then we got into another fight and I left, but I just waved at him, so I guess it's OK now." Sasuke said. "Oh, and we won't have to live with you anymore in a few days."

"Oh?" Itachi asked as he started driving. "You waved at him so the fight is over again? I wish it went that easy with me and Deidara as well."

"..I'll have to talk to him soon and apologise, but at least he knows I'm not angry anymore." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "Do you and Deidara fight a lot?"

"Almost never, but when we do, I always loose." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at Itachi surprised.

"Really?" He asked. "Why?"

"He's too sweet." Itachi dryly said.

"..If he's too sweet then why do 'you' loose?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't resist him." Itachi said. "When he goes begging that I have to stop being angry I get weak knees and say sorry to him and beg him to forgive me. He's the only person who's able to make me weak."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then smiled. He sometimes felt that way with Haku, Neji and Sumaru too.

"..I know what that's like." He said. "I'm glad you found someone out here."

"Me too." Itachi said. "I thought it was impossible."

"Why did you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I was cold as ice." Itachi said. "Thank god I warmed up a little. Deidara brought warmth in my life."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then at his knees.

"I'm happy Deidara brought that." He softly said. He wished he could have done that all those years ago.

"Thanks." Itachi said and slightly smiled. They then arrived at Itachi's place and they got out of the car. "We're home!" Itachi yelled as they got into the house.

"We're in the kitchen!" Deidara yelled. Sasuke now hung up his coat. He walked to the kitchen and found all three of them...cooking.

"We are making a cake!" Haku happily said as Itachi and Sasuke walked in.

Sumaru was stirring the dough like mad, while Itachi walked to Deidara.

"Hey sweetheart." He said and gave Deidara a kiss, putting his arms around him.

Deidara smiled as he put his arms around Itachi as well.

"Sweetheart? That's a new one un." He said, happy with Itachi's home coming.

Sasuke smiled as he walked to Sumaru and Haku.

"Really? What kind of cake?" He asked, looking at what they were doing.

"Chocolate cake." Haku said, smiling.

Itachi meanwhile gave Deidara another kiss.

"I just realised again how much I love you." He said. "You make my world so much better."

Deidara blushed now.

"Really un? You make my world better too." Deidara said, pulling Itachi closer.

"Since when do you know how to make chocolate cake?" Sasuke asked, smiling at his two partners.

Itachi smiled.

"Thanks." He said. While they were having their little romantic moment, Haku smiled broadly at Sasuke.

"Deidara learned us to." He said.

"You'd better like it." Sumaru said, smirking.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"I'm sure I will." He said. "Hey, how would you guys feel about living with Neji?"

Deidara was now pulling Itachi with him, away from the rest.

"That would be nice." Sumaru said. "Did he want that?"

Itachi smiled at Deidara and walked with him, constantly giving him butterfly kisses all over his face and neck.

"Yes. We have to help him get things ready these days and then we can move in." Sasuke said nodding.

Deidara laughed a little as he enjoyed those kisses.

"I love it when you suddenly realise how much you love me un." He softly said, rubbing Itachi's shoulders.

Sumaru nodded and then looked at Deidara and Itachi, who were both softly laughing and smiling and being in love.

"Good." Itachi said now, and suddenly lifted Deidara up in his arms. "Let's go to my room."

Deidara giggled a little now, holding Itachi tightly and then kissing in the neck. "You don't see me complaining un." He said.

Sasuke looked at them too. God he wished he could have that feeling back.

Itachi smiled and then walked up the stairs, as he kept giving Deidara butterfly kisses.

"..That's so romantic." Haku sighed, watching them go.

Sasuke looked at Haku and then to the sink.

"I can be romantic.." He mumbled.

"Like your brother can?" Sumaru asked, smirking.

Sasuke glared at Sumaru now.

"Well the way you're saying it I probably can't." He said, irritated.

"Well, you are sweet, but your brother seems to be prince charming at the moment." Sumaru said. Meanwhile, they heard the door close upstairs.

"Go bake your cake." Sasuke snapped and then left the kitchen, storming to the livingroom and sitting down on the couch, crossing his arms. Damn Itachi for looking appealing to 'his' partners.

"...Why is he mad now?" Haku asked, frowning.

"Because we think Itachi is prince charming and not him." Sumaru said while he continued baking.

"..So he's jealous?" Haku asked.

Suddenly Sasuke stormed back into the kitchen, glaring at both of them.

"Yes I'm jealous. So if you'd rather be with my brother, then just say it." He snapped.

"Eh, I'd rather not be with your brother." Haku said, frowning.

"Me neither." Sumaru said.

"Well you sure as hell don't act like you don't want it. You're all like 'oh how romantic' and 'oh Sasuke, you can never be as prince charming as Itachi'. I work my ass off for you but you never appreciate it." Sasuke groaned and then walked away again.

Haku frowned and wanted to follow Sasuke, but Sumaru stopped him.

"Let him." He said. "He needs to think of it a little I guess. He's just acting like he always does when he's uncertain again."

Some minutes later, Haku did walk to Sasuke.

"Hey." He said, as he sat down onto the couch, next to Sasuke. "Why are you so angry?"

Sasuke didn't look up as he was sulking on the couch, looking frustrated.

"I'm angry because you like Itachi more then me." Sasuke snapped.

"I don't." Haku said, frowning.

"Well it looks like it. And I hate it you all adjust better then I do. And I hate it that Itachi is being all lovey dovey with his boyfriend in front of you. Because it shows off that I suck." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps you have to talk about it with Itachi?" Haku asked. "And well.. we can't really help it that we are being used to this world more. It's just really nice out here."

"It sucks. And I suck. Maybe I should go back." Sasuke said. "And Itachi won't understand anyway. I knew I was gonna loose you." Sasuke said, pulling up his knees, holding them with his arms. He looked away.

"..You're not losing us." Haku said, frowning. "Where did you get that idea?"

"From everywhere. You don't pay attention to me anymore, all you do is hang around with Deidara and Itachi and Neji already said it can happen so.. whatever. I just wanna go back." Sasuke said.

"..But.. you were gone to go to Neji today, should we have stayed in our rooms then?" Haku asked, frowning. "If you are gone we can't pay attention to you... the other times we give you as much as attention as normally."

"No you don't. You barely talk and you got those frigging books and Sumaru's always busy anyway and in the village, well you were stuck with me, but out here you can do whatever you want. It makes me fall out of love with you two." Sasuke mumbled.

Haku frowned as he looked at Sasuke now, swallowing. He didn't knew what to say now. At that moment, Sumaru walked into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"..Nothing.." Sasuke softly said, turning away from Sumaru. It was especially Sumaru he was falling out of love with. Sasuke had to admit he wasn't as romantic as he used to be. And it was just because he felt like they had better things to do now.

"Oh sure." Sumaru said, frowning.

"Fine. I was telling Haku that I don't think we're being good partners right now." Sasuke said, annoyed. But Sumaru didn't believe him, no matter what he would say.

"Why then?" Sumaru asked with a frown, as he sat down onto the couch.

"Because we're growing apart. Because you are busy with other stuff." Sasuke said.

"Can't we do that then?" Sumaru asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Well apparently we can't. You have better things to do then be with me." Sasuke said, shrugging, acting as if he didn't care. He did though. A lot.

"Of course not." Sumaru said with a frown. "It's not like we suddenly ignore you or something."

"No it's not suddenly. We stopped being 'in' love years ago. We never spend special time together Sumaru. Haku and I have that occasionally, not enough though, but 'we' never do." Sasuke suddenly snapped.

Sumaru looked at Sasuke with a hard look in his eyes now.

"You say 'we' so it's not only my fault. " He said. "And last time I checked, you want me to wait until you come up with something nice to do. Because 'you' want to have control."

"That's not true. I always told you you could get me to do anything. You can ask anytime, I just can't when I'm doing something with Haku or Neji at that time. We just don't spend our time like we used to and I hate it." Sasuke snapped.

"Well then do something about it." Sumaru snapped. "You act like it's only my fault. Well sorry that I'm trying to get used to this world and do things to make myself happy as well."

"Well it's not only out here. We lost our spark years ago Sumaru. And I don't know what to do about it." Sasuke snapped back.

"We lost our spark when Haku came yes." Sumaru snapped. Haku frowned and looked at Sumaru. What was going on..?

"That's not true. We were fine when Haku came. We lost it in the years after." Sasuke snapped. "Don't you dare to get Haku involved in this."

"Well for me it feels like we lost it when Haku came." Sumaru snapped back. "I guess that's the only thing I have in common with Neji, I can't stand it to see you with others."

Sasuke glared at Sumaru. "Well then you should have told me." He snapped.

"Like you would have done something about it." Sumaru snapped. "You wouldn't have dropped Haku or something. You would only have gotten angry at me."

"Oh right, I'm inconsiderate. Go find someone else then, I can't do this anyway." Sasuke snapped.

"Look, that's what so stupid with you." Sumaru snapped, as he stood from the couch. "When you don't know what to say anymore, I just have to leave. Because you still have two others anyway. At least, that's how it sounds. Well fine Sasuke, I'll leave, but I know that in a few days you'll come crawling back to me, begging me to come back to you because you feel miserable." He glared at Sasuke and then turned around and stormed out of the room, to get his things. Haku meanwhile brought his hands to his mouth, looking shocked. He never knew Sumaru felt that way.

Sasuke got up and stormed after Sumaru, opened the door and glared at Sumaru.

"If I'm that horrible, then you should have gone away ages ago! You're right, I 'don't' want you to leave! But I don't wanna force you to be with me if you think I'm a horrible person!" Sasuke yelled.

"Did you ever heard me use the word horrible, Sasuke?" Sumaru snapped. "Stop acting like a drama-queen, for god's sake. No, let me rephrase it. Stop acting like a fucking four year old." He was putting his clothes into a bag now.

"I am not acting like a four year old, I just don't know what to do! When we were in the village I was sure you would all stay! Now that we're out here I just realise you don't even like me that much anymore! Because we're not acting like lovers! And if you had a problem with me and other guys, then you should have told me 'before' we decided to let in someone else! I would have been fine with that!" Sasuke yelled. Sumaru couldn't possibly be leaving. Right?

"Sure Sasuke." Sumaru said. "And how do you want to be sure of that we'll stay, lock us up in a room? You don't want us to stay with you because we love you? Because I think that's way more important. But how you're acting now, like a four year old, I don't like you. Have you ever thought how bored Haku and me were when you were in the livingroom, talking with your family, and then you came back and took one of us into your bed and shared the night with, while the other once again was bored? There was nothing we could do in there, except for sleeping and being with you when you wished to. We finally get the chance to not be bored anymore and what's your reaction? Not being happy for us, but getting panicked and frustrated, because you see we can have a nice time without you as well. And you can't stand that. And the worst part of all is that you think that because we can actually enjoy ourselves the whole day, we don't love you anymore. It's true we pay less attention to you, because you're not the only thing we can amuse ourselves with anymore."

Sasuke looked at Sumaru and kept silent. He bit his lip and then looked away.

"..Can't I just be insecure?" He asked softly. He knew Sumaru was right for the most part. But it was just hard to see they were fine without him. That they didn't need him anymore. And Sumaru just confirmed it. They were fine, with or without him. They never stayed because they loved him, they stayed because he was all they had. And that time was over now.

"You can, but just say it instead of getting angry." Sumaru said.

"..I get angry when I get insecure." Sasuke said, staring at the floor. "I hope you'll be happy soon." He then said and walked away, to his own room. Sumaru was the first to leave him.

Sumaru watched Sasuke go and then shook his head, sighing.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

An hour later, Sumaru was done with packing. He had put on his jacket and now put his backpack on his back. He had no idea where he would go to, but he'd just see. He could always go back to the village. Or perhaps he could go to Deidara for some time. But he had to leave. Sasuke had to think of what he had said. And Sumaru needed some rest from Sasuke as well. Sasuke tired him out. And it was true that they weren't lovers anymore. They were more like.. very close friends. Sumaru now stared at his bed, thinking. He knew Sasuke would be upset and stuff. But it was best for him.

Someone then knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Sasuke, who looked at Sumaru and swallowed.

"..Please don't go." He softly said, feeling tears in his eyes. He didn't want Sumaru to leave. He couldn't live without him.

Sumaru sighed and then turned around to Sasuke.

"You told me to go find someone else and leave." Sumaru said, looking at him. "I will."

"..I didn't mean it.. I don't want you to leave.. at all.." Sasuke said, looking down.

"When you don't get it like you want it, you get angry." Sumaru said, as he kept looking at Sasuke. "It's too hard to live with you Sasuke. I still care about you a lot. But you're right. We're no lovers anymore. Now we're living in this world I think.. you have to choose for one of us all after all. And I think it will be Haku. I think he'll be the only one who can do as you please. He's willing to give up his life for you. I'm not."

Sasuke looked at Sumaru as tears left his eyes. That hurt. That really, really hurt.

"..Please don't say that.. I wanna try.. We can go back to the way we were, just please don't leave.. Don't leave Sumaru.." He said, sobbing a little.

"I know this hurts you but.. if I stay with you now, I won't be happy." Sumaru said. "And you must know how it feels to not be happy because of someone else. You're never happy or satisfied. I'm going to leave you and I'm sure Neji will follow. And then you can be happy with Haku. He'll never leave you. Just try to accept it."

"Don't say that.. Sumaru you can't just leave what we had like that.. Please don't go.. I still love you.. Don't go.. If you'll go I can't live anymore.. Please, I can do better.. I just need a little time.. please. Please don't go.." Sasuke sobbed, crying more heavily now.

"Of course you can still live." Sumaru said, sighing. "You already said it yourself, our spark has been gone for many years. You don't love me anymore. I'm sure it will never return either."

"You can't be sure of that.. Our spark may be gone, but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore.. And it doesn't mean that you.. that I can't live without you.. I'll be miserable.." Sasuke sobbed.

Sumaru sighed now as he rubbed his temples.

"..What would you rather want Sasuke.. you being happy or me being happy?" He asked.

"But I can make you happy.. I promise.. Please.. I can try.. Please just say you still love me.." Sasuke sobbed.

"I do still love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore." Sumaru said and then looked away. Sasuke just completely ignored his question. Sumaru looked at the ground for some time and then closed his coat.

Sasuke walked to Sumaru and grabbed his face, looking him in the eyes.

"I want 'you' happy, but please don't go.. You mean the world to me Sumaru.." Sasuke said, crying silently.

"If you want me to be happy you have to let me go." Sumaru said. "I won't disappear out of your life, I just want us to be friends from now on."

"..I can't let go.. I won't ever be able to let go of you.." Sasuke said as he let Sumaru go and looked at the ground, tears streaming down his face. This was horrible...

"But I am." Sumaru. "If I stay, it will be against my will."

Sasuke just stared at the floor.

"Well.. Then I hope you'll be happy.. And that you will come around some times." Sasuke said, biting his lip, almost to the point it started bleeding.

"I will." Sumaru said, nodding. "Once I found a place to stay, I'll let you know where it is."

"I think you can ask Deidara.. Just don't forget that I love you." Sasuke said, wanting to give Sumaru a kiss, but then changed his mind. He looked at Sumaru for a little while, tears still streaming down and then Sasuke turned around and walked away, only to lock himself up in his room. Sumaru was gone. And it felt like everything had come crashing down.

* * *

Sasuke was laying on his bed, his face in his pillow. He had been crying for at least an hour now, non stop. He felt horrible. He had been right. Sumaru left, Neji would be next and then Haku would leave as well. And he would be alone. He would die, he was sure. Without Sumaru, he couldn't live. Sumaru and him had gone through everything together, every first and every last and now it was gone.

At that moment, someone softly knocked on the door. It was Haku, who had become worried when Sumaru had left and Sasuke stayed upstairs. He had decided to leave Sasuke alone for then, but now he was getting really worried.

Sasuke was silent for a while, but then got up and unlocked the door. He walked back to the bed and laid down the same, crying some more. He didn't wanna talk.

Haku walked in, looking worried.

"...Are you OK..?" He asked, walking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent again, sobbing loudly.

"N-no.." He finally said, grabbing the pillow tightly.

Haku sat down onto Sasuke's bed and then hugged him close, closing his own eyes.

Sasuke sat up a little, and grabbed Haku. He cried even more heavily now.

"..P-please don't.. l-leave me too.." He sobbed.

"I'll never leave you.." Haku softly said, stroking through Sasuke's hair. "Don't worry.."

"..S-Sumaru once said that too.. and h-he's gone.." Sasuke sobbed, burying his head in Haku's neck.

Haku gave Sasuke a kiss and hugged him close.

"..I just want you to know I don't want to leave you." Haku softly said. "You really have to fuck things up will I ever leave you."

".. I thought Sumaru would never leave me e-either.. I'm s-sorry.. I'm just r-really upset.." Sasuke sobbed.

"..I can understand.." Haku softly said. "..Do you want to be alone or do you want to lay here with me or something..?"

Sasuke doubted for a while and then let go of Haku.

"I want you t-to do what you want.." He softly said.

Haku frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I m-mean, I don't wanna tell you w-what to do anymore.." Sasuke said, wiping away some tears, but immediately replacing them with new ones.

"..Why not?" Haku asked, while he kept stroking through Sasuke's hair.

".. It's a part of why S-Sumaru left.." Sasuke said and stared at the sheets.

"...Oh.." Haku said, frowning.

"..Don't be that way now.." Sasuke said, starting to sob again by Haku's reaction. He didn't know why.. but Sumaru leaving made him scared Haku and Neji would follow right after.

"...I'm sorry, I don't know how to react, I'm scared to hurt you.." Haku said. "You're so vulnerable now.."

"..You won't hurt me unless you leave.." Sasuke softly said.

"Alright.." Haku softly said, as he gave Sasuke another kiss.

Sasuke gave just the slightest hint of a smile.

"..I'm sorry I said I was falling out of love with you... I'm not.. I just want to spend more time with you as a couple.." Sasuke softly said.

"...Alright." Haku said, nodding. "Please tell me when you think I leave you alone too much alright?"

"You don't.. I was mad at Sumaru and projected it on you.. Just stay with me.. whenever you want." Sasuke softly said, softly grabbing both of Haku's hand.

"I will." Haku said, nodding.

Sasuke moved his fingers over Haku's hands a little as he kept silent. He then looked up and just stared into Haku's eyes. He still felt it with Haku. That warmth, that love. And still, all he had to do was look.

Haku slightly smiled at Sasuke.

"It's fine Sasuke." He said.

"..I'm sorry for all those times I made you miserable.." Sasuke softly said.

"..It happens." Haku said. "..You're forgiven for those times."

"..I'm sorry for all those times that maybe you thought I didn't love you.. I always did. I want you to know that before it's too late." Sasuke said, his lip quivering and his eyes watering again.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke." Haku said, as he shook his head.

"It does to me.." Sasuke answered, tears rolling over his cheeks. "..It did to Sumaru.." He whispered.

Haku looked at Sasuke with a frown. It was so hard to see Sasuke so unhappy..

"..Don't you think Sumaru will return?" He asked.

"He said he was u-unhappy with me.. That he would leave and t-then Neji would too.. That it's too hard to l-live with me.. So n-no.. I don't think he will." Sasuke said, looking up and taking deep breaths as he tried to stop crying.

"..Come here.." Haku softly said as he brought Sasuke closer. Sasuke must feel terrible.. it was really hard what Sumaru had said.

Sasuke held Haku tightly again.

"..I'm s-sorry for being so weak.." He sobbed softly. He felt so horrible. And he was so glad Haku was there. He would've felt even worse without him.

"You're not weak.. you're just sad." Haku softly said.

"..I s-shouldn't cry when I'm with you.." Sasuke said softly, holding Haku even closer.

"..Why not?" Haku softly asked, frowning. "..You should.. I'm here for you.."

"..Sumaru was jealous too.. I s-shouldn't talk about him.. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said.

"..I'm not jealous." Haku said.

"Why not? Don't you h-hate it too that I like other guys as well?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I just don't." Haku said, shrugging. "I've been raised with it and I just wish others as much as happiness as myself. And by the way, if you have more partners, it's more fun."

Sasuke looked at Haku and then hugged him close again.

".. Promise me you feel that way.." He softly said.

"I promise with my whole heart.." Haku said, as he once again kissed Sasuke, this time in his neck.

"Thank you.." Sasuke whispered. "I love you Haku.."

"I love you too Sasuke." Haku said, smiling. "Never forget that."

Sasuke smiled too and then laid down on the bed and pulled Haku against him.

"..I won't.." He said. He really did love Haku. And right now, all he could do was hold onto Haku and Neji. Maybe then he could forget about Sumaru. Some day..

* * *

Two weeks later, Neji stormed downstairs, pissed off after a phonecall. He walked to the couch, where Sasuke was sitting, and sat down next to him, putting his arms over each other.

Sasuke had been watching TV and now frowned when Neji sat down next to him.

"What got up your ass?" He asked, laughing a little at the way Neji sat. Just like a child.

"I got fired." Neji said, angry. He straightened his black shirt. "Because I got fucking fat."

Sasuke frowned even more now.

"You didn't get fat." Sasuke said, surprised to hear that. "Where did your boss get that idea?"

"Well, here." Neji said, as he pulled up his shirt and showed Sasuke his grown stomach.

"That's not fat, that's a small stomach with a baby inside. You're not fat." Sasuke said, looking at Neji's stomach smiling. His baby was in there.

"Perhaps, but he says my stomach is too big for a photoshoot." Neji said.

"Well that's bullshit, it's pretty." Sasuke said. "And you don't really have to work, since me and Haku both got a job."

"I'll try to do some photoshoots with only my hands, face or legs or something." Neji said.

"You can do that, I'm sure you would be good at it. But it's not necessary. And you're not fat." Sasuke said.

"I know, but my boss thinks so." Neji said.

"But I don't and you don't so that's more important. Screw you boss. Not literally of course." Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer.

Neji snorted.

"I'm just pissed." He said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, stroking through Neji's hair.

"Because I lost my job like that." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you mad at me for making you pregnant now?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not." Neji said, pulling up his eyebrows.

"You never know." Sasuke said, shrugging. "It sucks you lost your job, but after giving birth, you can model again."

"I hope so yeah." Neji said, nodding.

"You will, I'm sure. You recover fast from births with our uteruses." Sasuke said.

"..How does it have to get out?" Neji asked, frowning.

"What do you mean how does it have to get out? You have to give birth." Sasuke said, looking at Neji as if it was obvious.

"Yeah well.. do the doctors have to cut open my.. stomach?" Neji asked, horrified by the idea. But if the baby had to get out on a different way it would be even more horrible.

"No. Why would they have to do that?" Sasuke asked, frowning and putting up a disgusted face.

"...How does the baby get out then?" Neji asked, frowning.

"You have to give birth. You know, push it out through your.. you know.. opening." Sasuke said.

Neji stopped breathing as he looked at Sasuke, shocked.

"...What?" He asked, trying to sound normal, but it came out as a peep.

"What 'what'? That's how it goes. Do women out here have to get cut open and they pull the baby out? That's sick." Sasuke said.

"No, it goes out the same way, but then from another opening which is.. made for it." Neji said. "...Doesn't it get torn really bad during the birth?"

"No. We have pills that make it able to stretch more. I did hear it didn't really feel great, but that it was OK as long as you took a pill. They work one full day and then they stop again. I brought those with me." Sasuke said.

"...Really?" Neji asked.

"Yes really, why? I thought you knew that." Sasuke said.

"I didn't." Neji said, frowning.

"Oh. Well then you know it now. It's not that bad." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't it bleed?" Neji asked, still horrified.

"My god, I'm pregnant!" Haku yelled from upstairs.

Sasuke looked up and smiled broadly.

"It does bleed, a lot. And you have to push out an afterbirth too. And the baby's placenta rips, and that's full of blood too." Sasuke said.

"Haku come down!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji got pale, while Haku came running downstairs and then just jumped on top of Sasuke, hugging him close.

"I did a test and it's positive!" He yelled. "I'm so happy!"

Sasuke grabbed Haku and laughed. "What test? Since when do we have tests? Are you sure? God that's great Haku." Sasuke said and gave Haku a kiss.

"Neji gave me one!" Haku said, as he gave Sasuke a kiss back as well.

Sasuke smiled broadly and gave Haku a few more kisses and then hugged him close.

"I'm so happy you are. See, you are fertile and we're gonna have a beautiful baby." He said.

"We are." Haku said, laughing. He really was happy. Neji meanwhile, only got images in his head from him getting babies and almost dying. Bleeding to death. He felt himself becoming sick.

Sasuke now gave Haku some more kisses and then looked to the side and frowned.

"...You look a little pale Neji." Sasuke said, slightly worried.

"..Oh I'm fine." Neji said, waving with his hand a little, slightly laughing. "Don't worry about me."

Haku looked at Neji, frowning. He really looked pale.

"Did I say something wrong? Is it because I said you would bleed and stuff?" Sasuke asked, getting only more worried.

"Perhaps a little." Neji said as the images got even more intense, and before he could stop it, it went black in front of his eyes and he passed out. Haku could only stare at Neji now. What the hell?

Sasuke put Haku off his lap and leaned over Neji, grabbing him by the arms.

"Neji..? Neji? Oh shit, Neji!" Sasuke said, shaking Neji heavily, trying to make him wake up.

"He passed out, what should we do?" Sasuke asked Haku panicked.

"Eh, wait for him to wake up?" Haku asked. "You can't really do something about it."

Sasuke pulled Neji up and sat him up straight.

"..And then?" Sasuke asked, never having dealt with people passing out.

"Just get him something to drink then." Haku said. "He'll be fine."

"Ok. Pff.. He scared me." Sasuke said. "It's not that bad right, giving birth?"

"It's pretty scary." Haku said.

"It is? What are you scared of?" Sasuke asked.

"The pain and the risk that I will die." Haku said.

"You won't die, you'll be fine." Sasuke said. "The pain I can understand though."

"Well some did die." Haku said.

"Yeah, but you got me and Neji told me they have great healers here." Sasuke said. "So you don't have to worry about a thing."

At that moment, a moan was being heard from Neji, and Neji slowly sat up straight, moving a hand through his hair.

Sasuke looked at Neji now.

"Are you OK Neji?" He immediately asked, worried.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded.

"..I think so." Neji said. "Did I pass out or something?"

"Yeah. You suddenly got pale and then you suddenly passed out. You sure you're OK? Do you need anything?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd like some water.." Neji said, nodding.

"Told you so." Haku said, laughing a little.

Sasuke laughed a little too.

"Yes yes Haku, you are the all-knowing." He said and got up, got Neji a glass of water and sat back down. He handed Neji the glass.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "No I'm fine."

"Good. Don't ever just pass out like that. If it wasn't for Haku here, I probably would have killed you trying to wake you up." Sasuke said.

Neji pulled up an eyebrow while he drank his water.

"How on earth would you have done that?" He asked.

"I don't know, I panic when people don't act normal. I once hit my father with a vase when he had a fever and was hallucinating." Sasuke said.

"He was shaking you like mad." Haku said, as he saw Neji's face.

"I just panic. You just suddenly passed out. So don't do that anymore." Sasuke said.

"Like I can help that." Neji said, sweatdropping.

"Well, just don't do it anymore." Sasuke said. "Did you know Haku's pregnant too now?"

"Eh.. something says me I already knew yeah." Neji said, nodding. "Congratulations Haku."

"Thanks!" Haku said, smiling broadly.

Sasuke smiled as he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as his smile faded. Shit.. he had wanted to mention Sumaru.. that it would be only him to get pregnant now.

"After I get this child, I'll give you another one!" Haku happily said.

Sasuke laughed a little, but there was no smile.

"..You do that.." He softly said.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, sensing some sadness with Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing.. I was just thinking of Sumaru." He answered.

"I already guessed." Neji said. "Missing him?"

"..I don't wanna talk about it." Sasuke said. "And I always miss him.."

"I understand." Neji said, nodding.

"..So.. can you distract me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure we-" Neji started but then the bell rung. Neji frowned and looked at the door. "Who could be here this time?"

"I'll get it." Sasuke said and got up. He walked to the door and opened it, only to come face to face with no less then.. Sumaru. Sasuke stared at him, frowning.

"Hey." Sumaru said, looking at Sasuke.

"..Hi.." Sasuke said, looking back. "Did you forget anything?" He asked, not understanding why Sumaru was here.

"Nope, but I said I'd visit right?" Sumaru asked.

"Oh.. right. Well I'm sure Haku will be glad to see you." Sasuke said and softly swallowed then opened the door some more for Sumaru.

"You can come in if you want." He said.

"Thanks." Sumaru said, nodding, as he walked in.

"Sumaruuu!" Haku happily yelled and jumped right into Sumaru's arms.

Sasuke glared at Sumaru, closed the door and then walked away.

"I'll be in the kitchen." He said, and immediately went to it. Dammit, he wasn't ready for Sumaru yet.

Sumaru watched Sasuke go into the kitchen and slightly sighed. He did miss Sasuke, but he came for Haku and Neji. He knew Sasuke wasn't ready for him yet.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Another week later, Sasuke was sitting in Itachi's living room, together with Itachi and Deidara. He came there at least once a week for dinner and by now, Sasuke was complaining about his job.

"I don't get how you can do this for so many years. It's boring and your entire day is gone by the time you're done." Sasuke said.

"Well it's a great job, don't whine about it." Itachi said, sipping his tea. He was the only one of them who drank tea with his dinner.

"Maybe to you it is. I'd rather stay home. Seriously, all that paperwork or whatever you call it. It sucks." Sasuke said, eating his dinner.

"Be happy you're not working at a call centre, that's boring." Itachi said, looking offended. "The work in my company is great."

"I don't even know what that is but at least I can talk to people if it involves calling." Sasuke said.

"Oh well my company is much better, believe me." Itachi said as he stood. "Who wants a dessert?"

"I do!" Deidara said, raising his hand.

"Count me in." Sasuke said as he ate his last bite.

"Alright." Itachi said. "And don't you dare to whine about your work anymore." He said, while walking to the kitchen, looking at Sasuke. "Be happy that you even ha-" He then couldn't finish his sentence because he tripped and fell to the floor, face first.

There fell a silence in the room as Sasuke and Deidara stared at Itachi with big eyes. Itachi kept laying on the floor, trying to absorb what just happened, and then Sasuke and Deidara started laughing loudly, almost falling off their chairs.

"Smooth Itachi! Smooth!" Deidara laughed.

Itachi got up with a red head and straightened his clothes with a twitching eyebrow.

"Oh shut up." He snapped and stormed to the kitchen.

This though, only caused Deidara and Sasuke to laugh even harder, Deidara even banging the table and Sasuke getting tears in his eyes from laughing.

"That was just so stupid!" Sasuke laughed.

Itachi then came walking back into the rooms, put the dessert on the table and then sat down, folding his arms. He looked away, still with a twitching eyebrow.

"I nicely ask you to forget what you just saw." He said.

"Too bad! I will never ever forget that!" Sasuke laughed, but slowly both guys stopped laughing, both grinning though.

"You're hilarious Itachi." Deidara said.

"Am not." Itachi said, as he started eating his dessert.

"Yes you are. Ah come on Itachi, admit that that was funny, you giving this speech and then dropping flat on your face." Deidara said, still grinning. Sasuke was still softly laughing as he ate his dessert too.

"It wasn't funny, it was plain stupid." Itachi said.

"It was funny." Sasuke said, snorting. "Come on, it was just funny. Does it hurt?" He asked.

"It was even more funny when you acted like nothing happened." Deidara said.

"I got a little headache yes." Itachi said, ignoring Deidara.

"Take a painkiller." Sasuke said.

"Aaww I'm sorry Itachi. We won't make fun of you anymore." Deidara said and got up, giving Itachi a kiss on the head.

Itachi slightly smiled at Deidara now.

"Thanks Dei." He said.

"But you were still funny. And I love you." Deidara said and sat back down, eating his desert.

"Can I get more sunglasses?" Sasuke now asked.

"Why?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"Because I think I look good with them." Sasuke said shrugging.

Itachi snorted.

"It's probably in our blood." He said.

"Now now Itachi, don't get cocky." Deidara said smirking.

"Can I have them or not?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirked at Deidara and then looked at Sasuke.

"I think I can get you some." He said, nodding.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks." He said.

"You do look very hot with sunglasses on." Deidara said, still smirking.

"I know." Itachi said, smirking at Deidara. "Is that a hint?"

"Maaaaybe. Do you 'want' it to be a hint?" Deidara asked, licking his lips. Sasuke laughed.

"I think I'll come get my sunglasses later. Dinner was nice, but I don't wanna see you two making out." He said.

"Who says Deidara and me are going to make out?" Itachi asked. "Deidara can forget it." He smirked at Deidara once again and then looked at Sasuke, with a serious look on his face.

"Oh well that's obvious. I'm not a complete idiot." Sasuke said and got up, walked to Itachi and gave him a hug, then gave Deidara one as well. "Besides, I promised Haku I'd be home early, so."

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "Have fun."

"Thanks. See you later!" Sasuke said and then left. Deidara then got up, pushed Itachi on his chair and sat down on his lap. He moved his mouth next to Itachi's ear.

"So, are you sure you don't wanna make out." Deidara asked sensually as he just slightly moved his hips once.

Itachi smirked now.

"I'm not so sure yet." He said. He then grabbed Deidara's hair and kissed him deeply.

Deidara moaned now as he put his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed back. Deidara pulled Itachi closer and now kept moving his hips, but just a little. Just to tease Itachi.

Itachi deepened the kiss and suddenly started massaging Deidara's shoulders and back.

Deidara now moaned a little harder and then broke the kiss.

"Go to t-the couch.. I want you." He said. Itachi was just so good with his hands and mouth. Dammit.

Itachi smirked, as he stood and lifted Deidara up, putting his legs around his waist. He walked to the couch and then pushed him on the couch, licking his neck.

Deidara moaned again, keeping his legs around Itachi's waist and moved his head up a little.

"U-undress me." Deidara moaned. He was 'so' in for more.

"You sure?" Itachi breathed into Deidara's ear, while he pulled out the tie in his hair and ruffled it a little. He knew Deidara liked that, a lot.

Deidara started to softly pant as he put his hands in Itachi's loosened hair.

"..Y-yes, please." He moaned as he started sucking on Itachi's neck now.

Itachi smirked and then put off Deidara's shirt and immediately caught one of Deidara's nipples with his mouth. He let his hands travel over Deidara's chest and then massaged his hips.

Deidara swallowed and moaned as Itachi did this.

"..Oh.. Y-you're so good.." He panted as his back arched, wanting to feel more of Itachi's touches. He was so lucky with a boyfriend who was so skilled.

Itachi smirked.

"Just be quiet... enjoy." He breathed and then claimed Deidara's lips in a passionate kiss. He made the kiss so full Deidara didn't even notice Itachi slipped his pants down, together with his underpants, leaving Deidara completely naked. Deidara always walked on bare feet at home.

Deidara just moaned as he grabbed Itachi's neck and pulled him down. He then felt a breeze and knew Itachi had once again got him completely naked. Oh well, he would definitely enjoy this.

Itachi let his tongue stroke over Deidara's, exploring his lover's whole mouth. He then pulled back and loosened the tie around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt.

Deidara panted as he watched Itachi uncover his body. Deidara moved his hands in the unbuttoned shirt and massaged Itachi's chest.

Itachi smirked as he put Deidara's hands back to the couch.

"Like I said, just enjoy." He said, as he pulled off his shirt and loosened his pants, pulling them down as well. He was clearly giving his lover a striptease.

Deidara looked at Itachi, panting more and getting slightly red. He wanted Itachi to touch him and he knew Itachi was teasing him now. And it was 'so' good.

Itachi now tossed away his pants, showing his muscular legs, and once again started kissing Deidara, pulling out his hair tie as well.

Deidara moaned loudly into Itachi's mouth now, grabbing him by the arms and started pulling on them. He wanted Itachi to touch him. Ravage him. He needed it now.

Itachi kissed Deidara roughly, and then started stroking over Deidara's body, sometimes rougher and sometimes softer. He then broke the kiss and licked down Deidara's chin and neck, sucking onto it, before continuing over Deidara's chest. He would give Deidara as much as pleasure as he deserved. Which was a lot.

Deidara frowned as he panted loudly and moaned from all Itachi's touches. Holy shit, Itachi made him shiver from pleasure. Deidara put his hands in Itachi's hair now and threw his head back, closing his eyes.

Itachi suddenly massaged Deidara's hips really rough, while he licked down more and more, and then, without warning, took Deidara's shaft into his mouth, sucking on it heavily.

"Ah! Ah fuck I-Itachi!" Deidara moaned, pushing his hips forward out of reflex, arching his back and throwing his head back even more. He moaned and gasped loudly now, on the edge of just screaming from pleasure.

Itachi smirked and deepthroated Deidara once, and then suddenly got off, turned Deidara around and pulled up his behind. He then spread the cheeks of his lovers butt.

"Just tell me what you want Deidara." He said, and then pushed with his tongue onto Deidara's entrance.

Deidara gasped now and then moaned. Deidara leaned on his arms and closed his eyes tightly.

"Oh G-god...just c-continue.. Y-you can do anything.. ah.. t-to me.." Deidara moaned, pushing his butt back a little. He legs shook a little from the overwhelming pleasure.

Itachi licked Deidara's entrance one more time and massaged Deidara's legs, warming them up a little. He then leaned over Deidara and licked his ear.

"Can I take you?" He asked.

"..Oh f-fuck yes.. T-take me.. hard.." Deidara panted, pushing back even more. He wanted to feel Itachi inside him.

Itachi smiled and then sucked onto Deidara's ear, before softly pushing inside.

"As you wish my love." He said, and then once again slightly smirked, before letting out a moan of pleasure.

Deidara moaned as Itachi pushed inside of him and he arched his back a little to give it a nice angle. He moaned loudly. Itachi didn't even have to do anything anymore. Just this gave him so much pleasure. But he knew Itachi was far from done with him.

Itachi licked Deidara's neck and then bit down, as he started moving.

"T-tell me when it's unpleasant.." Itachi gasped.

"I-it never is.. ah.." Deidara moaned as he gripped the couch tightly. It felt good, but it always hurt a little. The biting and the moving.

Itachi slightly licked the small wound he had created, to take the pain away. He started moving a little faster now.

But Deidara could only moan and pant now as Itachi went faster. He felt so good. Itachi always hit every spot and every angle he wanted.

Itachi moaned as he was moving faster and harder, but was careful at the same time. He knew exactly how he should do this to please Deidara and himself to the fullest.

Deidara gasped as Itachi moved up the pace and threw his head back again.

"O-oh.. ah.. M-more Itachi.. G-give me more.." He panted, pushing his ass back a little when Itachi thrusted in.

Itachi now kissed Deidara's lips as he started sweating because of the concentration he was pleasuring them both with. He moved even faster and made his thrusts harder, hitting Deidara's spot every time he pushed in.

Deidara now gasped loudly every time Itachi hit his spot. He started tightening as he felt he was becoming close. He gave out soft whimpers and screams when Itachi hit his spot particularly hard. Oh Itachi was just too good at this.

Itachi now pulled out and then turned Deidara around again, and then pushed Deidara's legs apart a little, thrusting in and he started kissing Deidara deeply once again.

Deidara moaned and tried to kiss back, but he wasn't all too good at it with all the moans and pants and screams and everything else. He felt so close already and he wanted more pleasure. He grabbed Itachi's hand and pushed it down his body, to his own length. He hoped Itachi would get the hint.

Itachi started sucking onto Deidara's neck, held him on the hips with one hand and with the other, he started stroking Deidara. He enjoyed pleasuring Deidara.

Deidara moaned louder, almost screaming now and started moving his hips up and down, getting more friction.

"..Oh.. O-oh God, I-Itachi! I'm g-going to come! F-fuck, make me c-come hard!" Deidara screamed.

Itachi smirked as he started moving in really fast, hitting Deidara's point hard. He kept stroking him too.

Deidara now just started screaming Itachi's name over and over and then finally came, pushing his hips up and releasing hard as he let out a long and scream-like moan. His whole body shook.

Itachi let out a hard groan as he came from Deidara yelling his name so hard. God that was just so sexy. He slumped down onto Deidara once Deidara was laying still, and pulled out, panting.

Deidara panted loudly, trying to catch his breath back. He couldn't move or talk yet, but after a while he spoke up.

"..Y-you're so good.." He panted, sweating like mad.

"Thanks." Itachi said, slightly panting as well.

"..Y-you're the best.. W-where did you learn.. this?" Deidara asked, now slowly putting his arms around Itachi.

"From myself, I guess." Itachi said, smirking. He gave Deidara a kiss now.

"..I'm g-glad you're so talented.." Deidara said and smirked slightly too, then returned the kiss.

"Good." Itachi said, laughing a little, before sighing and putting his head onto Deidara's chest.

Deidara smiled as he softly stroke through Itachi's hair.

"I love you.." He softly said.

"I love you too Dei." Itachi said as he kissed Deidara's chest.

"I'm glad I found you." Deidara said and closed his eyes. "Can we go to sleep? I'm tired."

"..Sure." Itachi said, nodding. "Let's go upstairs then." He stood now, and grabbed his clothes. He'd just sleep naked today.

Deidara nodded as he got up a little wobbly and then grabbed his own clothes too. The both of them walked upstairs and laid down in the bed. Deidara snuggled close to Itachi.

"Goodnight honey." He softly said.

"Goodnight dear." Itachi said and closed his eyes, sighing. Life was good.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Five months later, Sasuke was sitting in the living room, on his own. He was doing some work while Haku and Neji were doing.. well whatever they were doing. Sasuke had decided he should loosen up. He should let Neji and Haku do whatever they wanted. And he had to admit he was enjoying life lately. Neji was almost eight months pregnant now and Haku five. So things were going well.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Sasuke got up, walked to the door and opened it. It was Sumaru and Sasuke simply smiled.

"Hi." He said and let Sumaru in. "Haku's upstairs."

"I'm not coming for Haku this time." Sumaru said, looking at Sasuke. "I think 'we' need to talk."

Sasuke looked at Sumaru surprised.

"Oh.. well OK.. Why?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't say he was over Sumaru yet, but it was going well. So what did Sumaru have to say?

"I miss you." He said. "I heard you've become a lot more nice."

Sasuke looked at Sumaru and then frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Sumaru missed him? Since when?

"Haku told me you became more tolerant and nice." Sumaru said.

"..Oh. So 'now' you miss me? Why? I thought you were over me." Sasuke said as he and Sumaru walked to the livingroom.

"I always missed you, but never wanted to go back because of your personality." Sumaru said, following Sasuke inside. "But now I heard you changed I want to try again."

Sasuke sat down on the couch.

"..I'm not sure that's wise Sumaru. Maybe I changed, I don't know, but I.. can't loose you again." Sasuke said.

"I want to try again." Sumaru said.

"Oh.. But I'm not sure that's a great idea. How do you even know you like the 'new' me?" Sasuke asked, looking at Sumaru.

"I trust Haku." Sumaru said, looking back.

"We don't know each other anymore, you can't make decisions based on what other people say." Sasuke said, looking away. No matter how much he wanted Sumaru back, he didn't really want it this way.

"...You don't want to try anymore?" Sumaru asked, frowning.

"I do. But I just want you to feel something for me. I don't want you to think 'well Haku said he changed, so why not give it a try'." Sasuke said.

"Well, if you have to know, I miss you." Sumaru said, still frowning.

"You already said that and I miss you too, but.." Sasuke looked Sumaru in the eyes now and waited. If they wanted to have a chance, then there should be a spark somewhere.

"But?" Sumaru asked.

Sasuke grabbed Sumaru's face now, stroke over his cheeks for a little while and then kissed him. He knew they would be OK if this felt good.

Sumaru looked at Sasuke and then closed his eyes, kissing Sasuke back softly. He had missed this. He needed Sasuke. Sasuke's touch, Sasuke's love.. He was sure he should go back to him.

Sasuke pushed Sumaru on the couch a little and kissed him passionately. OK, so he definitely felt it. How close they could be, how they used to feel together.

Sumaru softly moaned as he kissed Sasuke back, and finally broke the kiss.

"...This is what I missed." He said, looking at Sasuke.

"..I missed 'you'." Sasuke said and smiled, stroking through Sumaru's hair.

"I missed you too." Sumaru said, smiling as well. He then gave Sasuke a short kiss.

Sasuke pulled Sumaru on his lap and hugged him.

"Thanks for wanting me back." He softly said.

"Thanks for still wanting me." Sumaru said, hugging back.

"Well of course I do. I never stopped loving you or anything." Sasuke said, stroking through Sumaru's hair again.

" Well it could have happened right?" Sumaru asked.

"No." Sasuke answered. "I'd never stop loving you."

" That's good." Sumaru said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled too and kissed Sumaru again, passionately. He had missed Sumaru. And he would make up for their lost time.

* * *

One month later, Sasuke was walking through a shop, looking for three gifts. He wanted to give all three of his partners some presents. Sumaru was now pregnant as well for just a few weeks and Sasuke wanted to show them all how much he cared about them. He had bought chocolate for Haku, flowers for Neji and a necklace for Sumaru. Itachi had told him most partners liked that. Sasuke's phone then rang, which he had gotten from Itachi as well. Sasuke answered it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, calmly walking through the shop.

"Sasuke come home quickly!" Haku yelled through the phone. "Neji's in labour, and you got that pill with you!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as out of shock he dropped his stuff.

"W-what!? Now!? S-shit, I'll be home as fast as I can! Call a frigging ambulance!" He yelled back as he grabbed his stuff and ran to the door of the shop. He had to get home fast.

"I will!" Haku said as he hung up the phone.

Sasuke now ran out of the shop, not even having paid for the stuff he had, but just ran, all the way back home. Screw having shoplifted or whatever.

Sasuke rushed his way home, and once he got there, he swung open the door and put his stuff on the couch.

"Neji!? Where are you!? Are you OK!?" Sasuke yelled as he hurried to get a glass of water and searched for the pill in his pocket. Which was hard, considering his hands were shaking.

"He's here!" Sumaru yelled from upstairs, and a slight scream was being heard from Neji.

Sasuke panicked even more now, as he found the pill and took the glass of water upstairs. He ran to Neji's room, knowing they'd be there and rushed to Neji, who was laying on the bed.

"Are you ok honey!? Take this." Sasuke said and put the pill in front of Neji's mouth.

"Do I l-look like I'm o-ok?!" Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke, as he tried to sit up. Haku quickly helped him sit up, so he could take the pill.

"..Not really.." Sasuke said as he put the pill in Neji's mouth and helped him drink it away.

"..Do you need anything?" Sasuke asked, panicked as he saw Neji's pained face.

"What is taking that ambulance so long?" Sumaru snapped, also slightly panicked.

Neji groaned as he laid back and tried to relax and breath.

"They said they'd come quickly, but that Neji perhaps had to give birth here." Haku said, looking worried.

"Why? What's wrong with him? Can't he just go to that hospital?" Sasuke asked, even more panicked now.

"I'll go get some cold water." Sumaru said, as he saw how much Neji was sweating already.

"They can take care of him here as well." Haku said. Neji was still groaning in pain and trying to relax.

"But Neji's not what they're used to in labour. Neji what can I do for you?" Sasuke asked as Neji groaned again.

" S-shut your fucking m-mouth you ass." Neji snapped, grabbing the pillow behind him.

Sasuke frowned now.

"..W-what?" He asked, dumbfounded. Did Neji just call him an ass?

Sumaru now came back with a bucket of water and a rag. He put the rag in the water and then on Neji's forehead.

"This should keep you cooled down a little." He said.

"..T-thanks." Neji groaned, and then let out a pained yelp. " ..G-get my clothes o-off." He gasped after a few seconds.

Sasuke and Sumaru quickly moved to pull Neji's pants, socks and underpants off. The shirt, they would leave on.

"Please tell me if you need anything." Sasuke said once again, letting the other comment be. He just wanted Neji to be OK.

Neji opened his mouth to say something and then clenched his eyes shut and let out a soft groan as a droplet of blood fell down onto the mattress. The baby was trying to come out.

"What's that!?" Sasuke yelled as he saw the blood and nearly had a heart attack. He knew there was blood involved, but there was no one professional around now. The baby couldn't come yet.

"..I think Neji's gonna have to have the baby right now." Sumaru said, panicked.

"..I think so too." Haku said, looking at Neji in shock. Neji let out another soft yelp.

"..I t-think I need to.. hng.. t-turn around.." He moaned.

"Why?! You can't turn around, you're bleeding!" Sasuke said, going completely nuts as he saw Neji loosing more blood.

"You can't turn around Neji, push your legs up." Sumaru said, knowing just slightly what to do and trying not to let panic take over, as it had done Sasuke.

"I'm f-fucking laying on top of the part the baby has to get out from!" Neji said and let out another yelp. "TURN ME AROUND!"

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, regaining himself and then helped Neji turn around, having Neji lean in against him, so it would sit better for him.

"..Now what do we do!?" Sumaru asked as more blood now poured out.

Neji moaned as he put his head into his arms and kept sitting on his knees, spreading his legs a little.

"..I'm g-going to.. hng.. p-push.." Neji gasped, as he started pushing. Immediately, more blood rushed down by Neji's legs, onto the bed. He let out another soft scream as he got tears in his eyes. He'd never had so much pain in his whole life.

Sasuke held Neji tightly as he watched it all. This was.. horrible. To think he did this to Neji. And Haku and Sumaru as well.

"Neji, you can only push when you have a contraction. Not when you don't, OK?" Sumaru said as he made Haku push the cold rag against Neji's forehead.

Neji nodded as he bit his lip hard, drawing blood. If that frigging baby could just hurry up. At that moment, the doorbell rang a few times. Haku jumped up and pushed the rag into Sumaru's hands.

"That must be the doctors!" He said, sounding relieved.

"Go get the door Haku." Sumaru said as he now held the rag to Neji's forehead.

Sasuke rubbed the end of Neji's back a little, hoping it would help. He had to do something.

Haku nodded as he ran downstairs.

"D-damn it..." Neji growled and cursed some more.

A little while later, Haku came running back up with a doctor and a midwife.

"Get some wet towels, now!" The midwife yelled as she rushed to Neji and put on some sterile gloves.

"How long has he been in labour?" The doctor asked.

"Three to five hours or so?" Sumaru said, as he looked at the two thankful. "He had been in pain already while we didn't knew, he simply didn't want to look 'weak'."

"Do you know of the way he has become pregnant?" Haku asked, as he ran to the bathroom to get towels.

"..I w-went to them hng.. to c-check up on me, idiot." Neji growled, and then let out another yelp as more blood come out. "..T-that pill doesn't work.. hng.."

"It will soon." Sasuke said reassuring.

"We know what to do." The midwife said. "Now, it seems you are loosing a lot of blood. How far are the contractions apart?"

"..N-not far.." Neji moaned, releasing his now heavily bleeding lip from his teeth for a moment. "..C-can't I get an Cae-section..? M-my.. hng.. god d-damn it, my e-entrance is tearing.." He then let out a loud scream, as tears ran down his cheeks. Haku came rushing back with five towels.

"Here you go miss!" He said, looking panicked.

"Thank you." The midwife said and put the towels beneath Neji. "We can't do a cea-section anymore, it's too late for that." She added. "You're going to have to give birth now."

"Do you want drugs?" The doctor asked.

"..Y-yes.." Neji said, sounding weaker now, and started biting his lip again, gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. He had another contraction and moaned loudly.

Sasuke held Neji tighter.

"..I'm sorry." He said. He was the one who got Neji in this much pain.

"You have to push now! Push!" The midwife said as she knew Neji was having a contraction. The doctor now prepared a shot for Neji.

Neji clenched his eyes shut and then started pushing.

"S-Sasuke let go of me!" Neji yelled and yelped in pain. "I NEED FUCKING AIR!"

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke yelled back from panic. "If I let go you're gonna fall!"

"Just push!" The midwife said. "Just a little more, come on!"

The doctor now rushed to Neji and gave him the injection. Neji wouldn't feel a thing. The contractions were far too painful for that.

Neji started crying now as he kept pushing, gasping for air. The fact that Sasuke was holding him made him only feel more short of breath, almost claustrophobic. He started to see spots. But he kept pushing.

Haku stared at the happening with big eyes and hands for his mouth. More and more blood came out and he started to wonder if Neji would even survive this.

Sasuke moved now as he pulled Neji up just slightly, to give him the air he needed.

"Now stop pushing, you did great Neji." The midwife said as the contraction was over. "Just a couple more times and you'll have your baby."

Neji panted heavily now, it felt like his whole body was numb from the extreme pain he felt. He blinked to try to stay awake. He then clenched his eyes shut again as he got another contraction.

"OK, you can start pushing again Neji! Come on!" The midwife said as she turned the towels around. "I can see the head coming! Just a little more!"

"You can?" Sasuke asked. His baby was coming. His very first baby. He prayed it would be healthy and that Neji would be OK.

Neji let out another scream and pushed again, as hard as he could. Tears were still pouring down his face and he gripped the mattress so hard it seemed like it was ripping. Haku now wiped the sweat off Neji's forehead.

Sumaru ran to get some more towels now and a blanket. He knew they baby had to be kept warm.

"You can do it Neji." Sasuke said as he wiped the tears away a little.

"One more push! Yes! The head is out, take a deep breath Neji." The midwife said as she held the head of the baby now.

Neji took a deep breath now. He didn't knew how long he could continue like this. He now pushed hard again, to get the baby out.

"No, Neji you can't push unless you have a contraction." The midwife said.

"You'll be fine Neji, you can do this." Sasuke said.

Neji started shaking now, and nodded. Then a huge contraction came and he started pushing like mad. He actually felt the baby moving now and then he heard the baby starting to cry. It encouraged him to continue and so he did, but he screamed out in pain once again.

Sasuke found it horrible to listen to Neji, but the cries of their baby made it worth it.

The midwife pulled on the baby gently and then finally it came out, crying loudly.

"Congratulations!" The midwife said. "It's a boy."

"Well done Neji." The doctor said as he grabbed the things to cut the umbilical cord.

Neji now let out a huge sigh as he let himself slump onto the bed, panting heavily. His whole body was throbbing, especially his behind. He slowly felt himself slipping away.

Haku meanwhile stared at the baby, with big eyes, just like Sumaru. Everyone stared at the baby now.

Sasuke turned Neji around and stroke his forehead.

"We had a boy... You can rest now." He said, gleaming from the look of his baby boy. The umbilical cord was cut and the baby was weighed, measured and checked before wrapped in a blanket.

Neji slightly smiled and then passed out because he was so tired and because of blood loss. The blood kept coming.

Haku still looked at the baby and then frowned, looking at Neji.

"...Eh.. doctor..?" He asked. "Could you perhaps check up on Neji..? I have a bad feeling about this.." He looked into Neji's pale face now, worried.

"Is he OK?" Sasuke asked.

The doctor now walked to Neji and checked up on him.

"We need to take him to the hospital. He lost a lot of blood. We have to stabilise him." He said and pushed a button on his beeper. Other doctors and medics would come soon.

"The baby is perfectly healthy. Here you go." The midwife said and handed Sasuke his son. Sasuke looked at him. His baby was great, but Neji had to be OK. Before he knew that for sure, he couldn't pay all of his attention to his newest love.

"Will he stay alive?" Haku asked, frowning.

"I hope he will. He's got a good chance, but we have to hurry." The doctor said, pushing a button on his beeper again.

Sasuke looked at his baby again and smiled. He looked a lot like Neji. He was great, he really was. But Neji...was in life danger right now..

"Just take him to the hospital. What's taking everyone so long?" Sumaru asked.

"Yeah, hurry it up!" Haku said, panicked, now he knew Neji really was in danger. And meanwhile the baby kept crying.

Sasuke tried to hush the baby, and apparently he was better at it then he thought. The baby soon stopped crying and the medics arrived. Neji was rushed to the hospital, together with Sasuke, Haku and Sumaru and the new-born baby. If only Neji would be OK.

* * *

More then a week later, Neji woke up in the hospital, feeling very sore and hungry. He let out a soft moan, moving a little in his bed.

Sasuke, who was sitting next to Neji, looked at him and sat more closely.

"..Neji? Are you awake?" He asked. Neji had been asleep for more then a week now. The doctors said he was fine, but Sasuke wouldn't have any of it. He wouldn't believe it until Neji would wake up.

Neji opened his eyes, noticing he was laying on his stomach, and looked at Sasuke sleepily. What had happened?

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, smiling. He was holding a small bundle in his arms. And it moved.

"..Sore.. and hungry.." Neji softly said, not having the energy yet to talk harder. He then looked at the bundle in Sasuke's arms.

"I'll have someone get some food for you soon." Sasuke said. "I'm glad nothing really hurts."

"..Who said it doesn't?" Neji asked with a slight snort, while trying to see clear. He was dizzy.

"..Well you said you were sore, not hurt. Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"My entrance.. it hurts." Neji said, closing his eyes. For some kind of reason, he didn't felt like meeting the child yet.

"I'll have someone get you painkillers too." Sasuke said. "Do you wanna see our son?" He asked happily.

"...I can't hold him yet." Neji muttered, as he shook his head.

"..But you can see him." Sasuke said, surprised by Neji's answer.

"So?" Neji said, burying his face into the pillow. He just wanted to sleep.

"..So? So he's your son, you should want to see him." Sasuke said shocked.

"..I'll look at him later." Neji muttered as he tried to sleep. He wanted this pain to end. And perhaps, just perhaps.. he didn't want to see the child because he knew his life as a teenager, as a young person with a free life, was over now. From now on, he had a kid to look after. He wanted to wait with it as long as possible. He just couldn't really accept it.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then got up and put their baby in a crib.

"You're horrible. You don't even wanna see your own son." Sasuke snapped. "Why? Is it because it's my son as well? What is it?"

"...Just let me sleep.." Neji softly said, annoyed that Sasuke was calling him horrible again and being angry, only a minute after he woke up.

"Fine. I'm glad you woke up and at least looked at me." Sasuke snapped and sat down on the chair furthest away from Neji.

Neji sighed as he tried to focus on sleeping. He still felt like sleeping now. He did feel guilty when the baby started to cry. But he was sure he wouldn't be a good.. mother anyway. He knew nothing of children. He was sure Sasuke would be good for the motherly role. But for now, the child had to deal with it that Neji had to rest now.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke came back to the house with his child. He still didn't have a name, since he wanted Neji to think of one too. But Neji didn't even like their child, so Sasuke had decided to take it home. To the people who did love it. It was hard Neji wasn't part of that.

"I'm home.." Sasuke softly said.

"Hey." Haku said, who was sitting on the couch. He stood and walked to Sasuke, smiling. "How was it?"

"..Why do you have the child with you?" Sumaru said, who came walking out of the kitchen.

"It sucked. Neji woke up and he didn't wanna see the baby. He hates the baby." Sasuke said, walking to the small crib they had put in the livingroom.

"What?" Haku asked with a frown.

"Are you serious?" Sumaru asked, looking a bit worried.

"He didn't even look at him." Sasuke said as he put the baby in the crib and stroke over his small cheek a little. "..How can you hate something so cute and sweet?" He softly said.

"Are you sure he hates the baby?" Sumaru asked, as he sat down onto the couch.

"He didn't look at him. He said he didn't wanna see him. So I take it he doesn't like him." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch as well, sighing.

"Why can't things just go as I plan them to go.."

"..Can't it be that he was tired or something?" Haku asked, as he walked to the crib and looked at the baby boy.

"He was, but he still has to want to see the baby. It's our frigging baby. A child, a son. I hate this." Sasuke snapped.

"Perhaps he needs some time." Haku said. "He gave you a son. Wouldn't it be fair to let him have all the rest he needs?" He then took the child and pulled it out of the crib, holding him in the air, smiling at him.

"Don't worry little boy, I do like you." He said and smiled when he saw those little blue eyes looking at him. He wondered which colour those eyes would become. White.. or black?

Sasuke looked at Haku and his son and then couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe... I just hope he will be happy soon. I mean.. He's our 'son'." Sasuke said.

"I'll go make some baby milk." Sumaru said and walked to the kitchen.

"He will." Haku said as he now held the baby close, who was playing with his hair. He smiled at the baby again. "And while Neji is resting, I'll take care after you, alright?" He asked the baby.

The baby just made some typical baby sounds now.

"You're good with baby's." Sasuke said as he got up and wrapped his arms around Haku.

"Thanks." Haku said, smiling. "When I was young, I used to take care of the baby's of my family."

"Really? You will be a great mother. I hope Neji will too soon." Sasuke said and gave Haku a kiss in the neck.

"I hope so too." Haku said, nodding. He then smiled at the baby. "You're tired, aren't you? I'll put you back in your crib."

Sasuke smiled as he let go of Haku.

"We should let him sleep." He said. "He obviously likes that."

"Like his carrier." Haku said, smiling. He put the baby back in the crib now.

"Indeed. He takes after Neji a lot." Sasuke said.

"He does." Haku said. "I wonder who's eyes he'll get." Meanwhile, you could hear a few things fall in the kitchen, and Sumaru cursed. It obviously didn't go really well.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"I'll go check on Sumaru. And yeah.. I wonder about that too." Sasuke said and gave Haku another kiss before going to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Sumaru was cleaning the mess he had made. But there was a perfect bottle with milk standing on the table.

Sasuke looked at Sumaru frowning.

"What did you do? How come every time you make a mess and then this perfect bottle comes out of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Err.. well.. I started to clean up the ingredients but they fell down onto the ground." Sumaru said, shrugging.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said and smiled. "But thanks for helping out with things."

"You're welcome." Sumaru said, smirking. "Here, give your baby some milk." He handed Sasuke the milk now.

"The baby is sleeping. And it's kind of your baby too." Sasuke said.

"True, true." Sumaru said, nodding.

"And in nine months, we'll have our very own baby as well." Sasuke said, rubbing Sumaru's stomach a little.

"We will." Sumaru said. "I want that pill earlier then Neji got it. I had some contact with the doctor and well... He said that Neji was torn up really bad. The doctor thought it would take a while before Neji would be able to function normal again."

"I know, I've heard that too. But he will be fine. And so will you. Two weeks before the date I will put the pill on your nightstand. That way, it will be there the second you need it." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Sumaru said, nodding.

"And now let's go back to the living room." Sasuke said and gave Sumaru a kiss. He wanted to enjoy the two of them. Soon enough, he would probably need all his attention for Neji and the baby.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

A week later, Neji rang the doorbell at Sasuke's house. He had no key with him, so he had to ring the bell. He smiled at Lee, who'd brought him home.

"Thanks for bringing me home Lee." Neji said. The nurses from the hospital had said he could go home now, that he still wasn't ready for really active things, but if he would just give himself rest and wouldn't use too much energy, he would be fine in another week.

"Sure, you had to get home right." Lee said and smiled broadly. "Just take care of yourself."

The door then opened and Sasuke stood in the doorway.

"Neji? Why are you here?" He asked surprised. Wasn't Neji supposed to be in the hospital?

"I could leave the hospital and wanted to surprise you, so.." Neji said, shrugging, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke asked and slightly smiled. "You should've called me so I could pick you up you know."

"I'll go home now Neji. Call me if you need anything." Lee said and gave Neji a hug before leaving.

"Bye Lee." Neji said and waved to Lee. He then turned around to Sasuke.

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise anymore right?" Neji asked.

"..Right. Well get inside then. You didn't even give me a warning to prepare your bed yet. You can't get in there now." Sasuke said as he helped Neji inside.

"I'll just lay down on the couch with the baby on my belly." Neji said, smiling a little.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised.

"With the baby? I thought you didn't want to see him.." He said.

"One week ago I didn't, because I was so tired." Neji said. "..And well.. it's a bit hard for me to accept that my youth is over now and I have to spend my life onto taking care of the baby."

"So you still don't wanna see him then?" Sasuke asked, disappointed that Neji thought of the baby that way.

"Of course I do." Neji said, frowning. "It's not like I hate him or something."

"You acted like you did." Sasuke said as he helped Neji to the livingroom.

"Can you guys get up so Neji can lay down?" He asked Haku and Sumaru who were sitting on the couch.

"Sure." Haku said who immediately stood and Sumaru followed.

Sasuke laid Neji down on the couch now.

"..Do you wanna see him or not?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

Neji nodded, as he let out a soft moan.

Sasuke walked to the crib and pulled out his son. He walked back to Neji and held him next to his face.

"He doesn't have a name yet. I wanted you to pick one." Sasuke said.

Neji slightly frowned and then took the child from Sasuke's hands, sitting up a little. He looked at the baby boy he was holding now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and the baby anxious. What if Neji didn't like the baby? Thought it was ugly or horrible or whatever?

Neji kept frowning as he let his eyes trail over the baby, who was looking at him, blinking. Was this.. little boy, really his son? The baby didn't show any sign of that he knew him, and didn't look like him either. It was very strange to hold the baby like this. He didn't felt a bond either. Sure the baby was cute, but.. it was like he was holding someone else's baby.

Sasuke looked at Neji's face, reading the signs. He sighed and looked down.

"You hate him..." He softly said.

"..I don't.. it just doesn't feel like it's my baby." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Well it is." Sasuke snapped as he got up and sat down on a chair. This was horrible.

Haku frowned.

"Why don't you feel like it's your baby Neji?" He asked.

"...He looks nothing like me and there's no sign of recognition." Neji softly said. "I don't know.."

"I think he looks a lot like you." Sumaru said, frowning as well. Sasuke just looked away. He didn't wanna talk about how horrible his first baby was, that everything was going wrong again. Neji just hated their baby.

"Name one thing that's the same." Neji said. "..I just.." He didn't finish his sentence as he looked away, silently placing the baby onto his belly with a sigh.

"His nose, his eyes, and no not the colour but the shape, and his skin-tone." Sumaru said.

"You just what? If you don't want the frigging baby then give him back. 'I' want him." Sasuke now snapped.

Neji looked at the baby for a second and then looked at Sasuke, angry.

"Sasuke, another comment like that and I'll hit you." He snapped. "What do you want me to do, give birth to your child, and then being fine and all happy when I nearly died? I can't believe it that you expect me to be all cheery now, and especially past week. And I know it's no excuse for my behaviour towards the baby now, but I told you it doesn't feel like my baby. That doesn't mean I don't want to raise it."

"Well it should feel like your baby! Because it is! I want you to like it and love it the way I do, but apparently that's too much to ask! You didn't die ok! I was worried sick too but you didn't die! And if you can't even like the baby, then apparently all our efforts were for nothing and it just sucks!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Just stop pushing me." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke, but he betrayed his feelings because his eyes got wet. The baby then started crying because of the yelling and Neji shushed him, rocking him a little.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then stormed off. If he stayed now, he was sure he would rip the baby away from Neji or hurt someone. He didn't want that. He just wanted Neji to like their baby. To love it. And Neji couldn't even do that.

Neji looked at the baby and then swallowed, closing his eyes. He then looked at Sumaru.

"..Sumaru, can you take the baby?" He asked, looking at him.

Sumaru nodded.

"..Sure.." He said as he took the baby now and rocked him so he would stop crying.

"..Thanks.." Neji softly said as he stood and then walked to the hallway, stumbling a little. "..Make sure he gets all the love he needs, I can't give it to him."

Haku frowned and looked at Neji, confused.

"What are you doing Neji? You can't go.." Sumaru said, following Neji, still holding the baby.

"..I'm sick of hearing how horrible I am, and that I'm not able to be myself or have emotions." Neji said, as he shook his head. He put on his jacket now. He swallowed some tears away now.

"Look... Sasuke does want you to be yourself, but.. well he wants you two to raise that baby like a family." Sumaru said.

In the mean time, Sasuke was sitting on the stairs, hearing all of this. He was once again a complete ass. As stupid moron. Now Neji would leave. Sumaru had been right, he was just too horrible to live with.

"I know Sasuke doesn't mean those things, that he only says it when he's angry, but it hurts me 'so' much to hear it every time." Neji said, as he blinked his tears away. "He wants to have a nice family the most, and because he's so enthusiastic about that, he can't see other things anymore. I can't take it anymore... I need to have a good conversation with him, but I don't know if he'll understand.. I love him so much and I understand how he feels.. but I don't know if I can convince him that he needs to look at other things as well."

"I know. But I'm sure he will. He has grown you know. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come back." Sumaru said. Sasuke then got up and walked down.

"You can go if you want to... I guess I'm not right for you either.." Sasuke softly said, not wanting to hear any more of it.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"...I'm sorry.." He softly said as he looked away, biting his lip. "..I wished I could be as you want me to be, but I can't.. My personality is too strong I guess.."

"Well it's not your fault, it's mine.. It always is.. I'm just horrible.. If only you just would've figured it out before I got my hopes up, before we got the baby.." Sasuke said, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"Don't worry Sasuke.. you still have Haku and Sumaru, they will take care of the baby.." Neji said, as he sighed. "I think we're just not meant to be Sasuke.. we tried, but.. it's too hard. Your culture is too different then mine. It's best if you guys stay with the three of you."

"..It's not.. Not for me.. I just want to be happy.. I want all of you to be happy.. I hate it.. I could never make anyone happy.. I just get so angry when things don't go as I want them.. Because it just means I screwed up again.." Sasuke said as tears started running down his face. "I'm s-sorry.."

"...But.. do you really think 'you' screwed up or that I did?" Neji asked, frowning. "..Every time one of us feels unhappy it's my fault and you keep calling me a horrible person.. Why on earth do you do that? The reason that I want to leave now is that I can't take it anymore and that I know I'll never be good for the child. Because I'm not nice and horrible and well... just a bad person."

"You're not.. I just reflect what I think of m-myself on others.. I just don't wanna be the one to screw up so I t-try blaming it on you.. I'm s-so sorry.." Sasuke sobbed softly.

Neji frowned.

"...That explains a lot.." Neji said. "..But.. why do you think you're a horrible person then?"

"..Because I can't make anyone happy, that's why.." Sasuke said. "..I get angry.. a-and blame others and e-everyone just leaves.. You all said it before.. I'm just impossible to l-live with.."

"...You make people unhappy because you think you're horrible Sasuke." Neji said. "That makes it hard to live with you. If you'd just be positive about yourself, there wouldn't be such a big problem."

"..But no one ever tells me that I'm nice or anything.. So I guess I'm just not.." Sasuke said.

"You're not nice because you don't think you're nice." Neji said, folding his arms. "You're a great person but you have to stop thinking of yourself so much and feel better about yourself."

"..G-great, now you're angry as well.." Sasuke said and swallowed. "You're all just always angry or upset and it's always my fault.. I can't help but feel it's me that screws everything up.."

"Do you even listen to what I'm saying?" Neji asked, frowning. "It's always your fault indeed, but that's only because you act like 'it's my fault anyway, so why should I stay nice?' or something."

"I am listening.. Even if that's the reason, you won't stay anyway, no matter how much I want you to.." Sasuke said and sniffed as he wiped some tears away.

"Stop it Sasuke." Neji said, frowning. "You know it's not true what you're saying now."

"He doesn't know that Neji... Sasuke's always been afraid of people leaving him ever since his brother did.." Sumaru said. Sasuke just looked away now.

Neji frowned.

"...Sasuke, we all love you." He said, looking at Sasuke. "Try to not be so uncertain alright? It probably was very hard for Itachi to leave you, it has nothing to do with you."

"..But he 'did' leave.. and so did Sumaru.. And you are too.. I try not to be uncertain, but it's hard when your mistakes always get thrown into your face.." Sasuke said.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Neji said.

"I make too many.." Sasuke said, looking away again. "If you're gonna go, then just go.." He softly said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then sighed, looking at the ground.

"It's almost like you don't care if I go or not, you're so easy to say that one has to go.." He muttered.

".. Well of course I care, dammit. But if you're gonna go, then I don't wanna spend more time getting hurt." Sasuke snapped, turning away.

"Well you're not putting a lot of energy in trying to stop me from going, so it seems like you don't care." Neji said.

"But I do care.. But you were going and you were saying it was all too hard and it wouldn't work and what not. What do you want me to do then? I want you to stay and I love you, that's really all I can say." Sasuke said and then swallowed.

"..Do you promise that you'll try to look at yourself a bit better and try to not blame others for your mistakes?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"..I'll try. I can't promise I can all the time.." Sasuke said.

"If you promise you'll try it's enough already." Neji said, frowning.

"..I promise.. Will you stay?" Sasuke asked.

At that moment, the baby started crying. Sumaru tried to calm him down, but the small hands stretched to Neji. Sumaru frowned.

"...I think he wants to be with you Neji.." He said.

Neji frowned but then took the baby from Sumaru, rocking it a little. The baby stopped crying then, staring at Neji. Neji was silent for a few seconds and then smiled, looking up to Sasuke.

"..I'll stay." Neji said. Sasuke's earlier words and now the baby who wanted to be with him, convinced him to stay.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused.

"You will..?" He asked, looking at the baby in Neji's arms. Sumaru now just smiled.

Neji nodded, while he kept rocking the baby. Haku now walked to them and hugged them, cheery.

"Well good!" He said. "We'll all be a happy family!"

Sasuke frowned, even more confused now.

"I thought you didn't like the baby.." Sasuke softly said.

"Like I've been trying to tell you like six times, I don't hate the baby." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. He was almost getting annoyed.

"I know that, but you didn't like him... at least not as your own." Sasuke said. "..Please tell me you changed your mind."

"It surprises me that you still think I didn't." Neji said, slightly smiling.

Sasuke looked at Neji frowning and then smiled.

"..So are we gonna be a family now..?" He asked.

"Of course we are." Neji said, nodding. Haku smiled as well.

"..Thank you." Sasuke said and out of instinct just grabbed his three partners and brought them into a hug, careful not to hurt the baby.

Haku sighed, a little dreamily.

"Finally we're all happy." he said. "I'll finally be able to sleep tonight."

"We can all sleep peacefully." Sumaru said. Sasuke smiled. He would be happy. Because all of his partners would be happy. And because all of his partners loved him back.

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
